


Promise

by Barrxn



Series: Promise Duology [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrxn/pseuds/Barrxn
Summary: Post-Episode 6 AUReeling from the effects of monster attacks, the students of The Salvatore School must take on their biggest adversary yet. Themselves.Secrets they never dreamed of knowing. Curses they never knew they were slaves to. Josie, Lizzie, Hope, and Penelope must work together despite their differences and histories to figure out a way to save themselves from their own worst nightmares.With new friendships blossoming and new loves replacing old, will they be able to mend the broken parts of their lives, or is it too late.





	1. Chapter 1

"Penelope!" Hope's voice called over the crowd, between the bustling bodies and loud music it would be impossible to find her. For all she knew Penelope wasn't even here, she could be in her room or outside.

Catching MG's eye across the dance floor she made her way toward him. By the look of concern on his face it was clear Mg already knew something was wrong.

"Have you seen Penelope?" she called over some heads as she got closer to him.

"No why?" MG's quiet confusion was enough for her, she was at a dead end.

"Hope what is it?" Mg questioned her, turning on the spot she didn't know how to explain it, all she knew was Josie was missing, Alaric was a mess with worry and Penelope was the only one she knew would do anything to help Josie.

"Josie, she's missing" Hope explained simply, not delving into the details yet. "I need Penelope,"

Glancing around her she knew it was hopeless, there was no way she could find her.

Gazing once more at the balcony, short dark hair finally caught her attention.

"Penelope!" Hope called watching the short haired girl as she scanned the crowd; waving an arm over her head Hope tried to catch her eye. Knowing she didn't have time for all of this Hope flitted to her side, using her impressive speed to appear on the balcony in a split second.

"What is it?" Penelope almost spat, she refused to make eye contact with her, instead continuing her task scanning the crowd for her target. It's not until Hope mentions Josie's name does she finally look at her, worry filling her eyes.

"She's missing; her biological mother thinks she buried her or something?"

"Her biological mother?"

"I know don't ask" Hope brushed off her confusion knowing they had no time, every second of explanation meant another second of Josie being missing.

The two girls weaved their way out of the crowd into the empty halls, taking advantage of the space they ran to the nearest of their rooms, Penelope's.

"Locater spell, do you have anything of her-" Penelope interrupted Hope by throwing a knit grey sweater at her.

"She- left it here, before" Penelope tried to explain feeling Hope's confusion

"It'll do, that's all that matters"

Clearing the space and dimming the lights Hope quickly prepared the space for the locator spell as Penelope lit the various candles around the room.

"Place the sweater in the –"

"I know how a locator spell works Mikaelson," Penelope Scowled at the patronizing tone in Hope's voice.

"Well maybe if you stopped running around worrying and pining we could get started"

Ignoring the sly dig Penelope kneeled before her, taking her hands over the map she allowed hope to begin the chant, joining in after the third repetition. She focused her mind on Josie, trying to ignore the worry engulfing her, instead concentrating on her memories of her, of her smile and her laugh, giving the spell the fuel it needed to find her. It was only when Hope stopped chanting did she finally open her eyes and glance at the map.

"She's nearby" Hope stated quickly squinting as she read the tiny writing of the map. "In the forest, East from here"

Grabbing her jacket Penelope didn't wait for Hope instead she took off out of the door. Running down the hallways she was almost glad for the party, it meant the hallways were empty, nobody was in the way or trying to distract her. Hearing Hope's footsteps catching up slowly she turned the corner taking the stairs 2 at a time. Almost twisting her knee at the bottom she stopped for a moment, deliberating which way would be quickest out the front door or out the side.

Sprinting across the lawn the girls ignored the aching of their muscles and lungs, they knew no matter how much pain they were in Josie was in more, alone and suffocating, God knew where she was or if they would get to her in time.

"Split up, shout if you see anything" Hope commanded as they reached the tree line.

Penelope didn't hesitate, instead, she ran in the opposite direction of Hope. Immediately she was engulfed in scratching limbs and low branches to dodge. Pushing forward she tried to find some sort of clearing, it would be the only place she could be, nobody could bury someone under this much thicket. Truth is other than that Penelope had no idea what she was looking for.

Breaking through a clearing she could hear the thrashing of Hope's running nearby. Glancing around she tried to find some sign of Josie, all she could see was trees and leafs all she could hear was the wind and the rustling a leaves below her feet, until, it stops.

Looking down in confusion she looks for the leaves, there were none, in fact, she was stood on a patch of fresh mud, not a leaf in sight. Without a thought, she landed on her knees plunging her hands into the loose soil and began to dig.

"Hope I found her!"


	2. Part 2

Every movement felt like a drag, Josie's desperate lungs screamed for air as she lay in the damp soil. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there or how deep in the ground she was. All she knew was that she didn't have long. The soil was becoming heavier by the minute, the sticking wet particles fusing together blocking out whatever little air she could get. She had stopped moving now, instead she only lay there in a daze, she couldn't struggle, she couldn't hear, she could only lay there slowly suffocating.

Feeling the cold mud on her face and beneath her she lay there helplessly, she knew that there should be tears streaming down her face, but the soil was completely soaking them up. She had given up screaming, knowing her muffled cries would be too quiet for anyone to hear. Her eyes began to roll in her head as she gasped trying desperately to fight off unconsciousness. She was completely alone. And that's when it happened, the vague movement of soil above her, its weight suddenly decreasing, her ears were filled with the sound of digging, and scrapping rapidly against the soil pulling it up and away from her. And then a warm hand brushed her arm. The fingers clasped her skin pulling her towards them.

Pulling a gasp from her lips she raised her head immediately, relishing the air now filling her lungs, her skin crawled as she felt the soil running out of her hair, down her arms back into the hole in the ground she was sat on. The damp soil had soaked her clothes while she waited desperately for help to come.

Instinctively she brushed the soil from her and attempted to pull herself out of the hole but she was still half buried, her legs still deep below her. Panic filling her as she struggled her eyes darting around her with fear and confusion.

For the first time she was seeing where her mother had brought her. A small clearing in the woods, the thick evergreens trees extended upwards around her like pillars, the sky, which when last she saw it was a deep orange fading into purple in the evening sunset, now black as coal threatening to engulf the forest around her.

It was all a blur. The whole world seemed to be in slow motion before her. A dulled ringing resonated through her head as her eyes finally fell on the concerned face before her.

"It's okay Josie, I've got you."Penelope's voice came gently though serious as she took in the scene before her. She didn't have time to be happy, all she knew was that she had to get Josie out of the ground and warm as quickly as possible.

"Hope, I've found her" Penelope yelled once more, gently taking Josie's hand pulling her from the soil some more, though she wasn't strong enough, she would have to wait for Hope. Instead she slipped her shawl from her shoulders draping it over the traumatized girl's shoulders.

"The spell, it worked!" Hope's words came from somewhere behind Penelope, focusing her eyes Josie could see Hope's worried eyes taking her in in shock.

Josie could barely get a word out, clutching her chest she grimaced as her lungs still ached, her body beginning to shake more and more.

"She's freezing Hope we need to get her out, I can't-" Penelope tried to explain but Hope was two steps ahead, stepping toward her she pushed her hands into the ground looping under her legs lifting the almost limp girl out completely. Feeling her body lift from the ground Josie tried to focus for a moment. She could see very little, Hope above her settling her down in a seated position. She watched dazed as Penelope kneeled before her, her lips moving but unable to fully make out what she was saying.

"Hope we have to get her inside, she's freezing" Penelope couldn't even think, seeing Josie like this made her feel sick. Taking an arm each Penelope and Hope propped Josie up between them. Trying her hardest to stand Josie took tentative steps, her hands gripped tightly onto the shoulders of both girls as they helped her. She could feel the steady arm of Penelope around her waist holding her tightly yet gentle and the sure grip of Hope's hand on her own as they began to walk.

They headed swiftly towards the school.

"Take her in the side door, it will be too packed otherwise" Hope puffed leading them both toward the side of the house, they could feel the bass thumping in the chest as the neared the building. Students had not realized something had happened yet which meant to great hall was full, but the lawns empty as they made their way across.

"Hope go get Alaric I can take her" Penelope commanded.

Hope hesitated for a moment before helping Penelope shift her weight better taking Josie's arm looping it around Penelope's neck, Penelope's arms looping around her waist.

Josie watched dazed as the silhouette of Hope passed beside her. The steady rhythm of Penelope's steps ensured her safety, though she couldn't stop the black that was beginning to close in around the edges of her vision, thick and pulsating. She tried to hold on, but she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Forcing her trembling lips she tried to speak, to warn the unsuspecting girl helping her. When the words wouldn't come she resorted the shaking her head quickly which caught Penelope's attention quickly.

Penelope's worried eyes looked up at her as she struggled to speak until eventually she forced the words out.

"I'm going to- I'm gonna pass ou-"She couldn't finish the word before she was gone, her body finally gave up on her, leaving her in unconscious darkness.

As soon as the words left her lips Penelope tried to brace herself to take Josie's sudden limp weight but she was unprepared and almost dragged down instead.

"Shit" Penelope muttered lowering her to the ground safely. Resting Josie's head in her lap Penelope watched as Hope and Alaric finally emerging from the doorway.

"Josie!?"

"We found her in the woods, buried; she's freezing Alaric we need to get her inside now" Penelope could hear Hope explaining to him as they made their way toward them.

Penelope didn't know what to feel. Relief? Fear? Confusion? Everything had happened so fast it was like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from. Josie was missing, but they found her, and now she was laying in the wet grass unconscious her head in Penelope's lap like some sort of doll.

Penelope watched as Alaric scooped her up, as he ran with her into the school leaving her and Hope in the grass alone and bewildered.


	3. Part 3

Penelope had been sitting by Josie's bedside for 3 hours. MG was distraught, Kaleb was called to take him home only when Penelope promised to text him as soon as she knew what was going on.

Alaric, after landing Josie on her bed had gone to get her sister leaving Josie to the sure hands of the Penelope and Hope while he was gone.

He had assured Penelope that she was okay, that Josie's body was having a natural and appropriate reaction to what happened to her.

"Why did she pass out, though," Penelope asked, she couldn't understand, when Josie's body had given up they were safe, she was cold and in shock but not enough to fall unconscious.

"The body can only take so much dear, this was just Josie's body's way of stopping the trauma and giving her a rest, you'll see once she wakes up, she will be just fine"

Now Penelope waited. Her body ached from being sat in Josie's lumpy, office chair for the last 3 hours it was torturous. She wanted to get up and walk around, maybe go get some coffee. It was getting late and she could feel my eyes closing. But she was worried if she left Josie might wake up and nobody would be here to help her.

To be honest, Penelope was also worried Josie may never wake up at all. Penelope couldn't get the images of Josie in the ground out of her mind. It's all she could see when she closed her eyes, the deep gasp that erupted from Josie's lips as she pulled her from the ground, the pain in her eyes and her how body seemed to just give up no matter how she tried. It was hard to understand how Josie was even lying before her now, breathing, unconscious, but breathing and alive none the less. A few more minutes and she wouldn't have made it at all.

Penelope glanced back over her. She looked like an ancient marble statue, eyes delicately shut. Propped up by a mountain of pillows. There was still patches of mud matted in her hair and her skin was starting to discolor as bruises around her eyes developed, but she was still Josie.

Every time she thought about what happened, what her Mother did to her, Penelope's stomach lurched. She was livid with her. Josie was so soft and so kind, she lived her life always with the people she loved in mind. Though, Penelope knew it wasn't her Mother's fault, nobody could have known she would do that. Penelope felt more anger towards Lizzie and herself. Had she stayed with her, offered to help her get ready instead of proving her point, Josie wouldn't have went to her Mother for help, she could have helped her and they could have went to the party and had a great night. But Penelope didn't stay, she left her there alone.

____________________________

A gentle shaking on her arm is what woke Penelope. At first, she thought she was in her room, having over slept and missed the start of class. But then the horrible lumpiness of the chair below her became apparent and she remembered where was and everything that happened.

Sitting up immediately her eyes shot open, cursing herself for falling asleep.

"Hey it's okay it's just us" Hope's voice was gentle and reassuring as Penelope gazed around. She bent down beside her chair staring at her strangely. MG and Kaleb stood by the door, watching me also. MG's eyes are trained solely on Josie. There was nothing but sadness in his eyes as he wrung his hands nervously before him.

"How is she?" MG asked cautiously as he stepped toward the bedside.

"I'm not sure yet" Penelope breathed sitting up a bit "We won't really know for sure until she wakes up completely" sitting up straight she stretched her stiff back and clearing her throat.

"But she'll be okay" MG piped up warily, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I hope so" Penelope hummed tiredly

"Has she woken yet?"

"Not yet, I was told to call Alaric when she does" Penelope looked over the sleeping girl as she spoke.

Josie lay in the exact same position as earlier, completely oblivious to the world. As her eyes scanned over her small body Penelope could hear the guys' voices behind her beginning to talk quietly but she ignored them. She didn't feel like talking right now. She just wished Josie would wake up so she could see her eyes again, then she would believe that she's okay.

"Have you seen Lizzie yet?" Hope asked

"Not yet, I would have woken if she'd come in" Penelope couldn't put into words the anger she felt toward Lizzie. Lizzie's obliviousness toward Josie had finally peaked. Not only had she not noticed Josie's absence from their own 16th birthday, she hadn't even tried to find her or worried where might have been.

Reaching out Penelope took Josie's small hand in my own, tracing her blue veins beneath her translucent skin, stretching over her weak knuckles she noticed slight bruising visible over the soft skin, Josie must have fought her, struggled before she was knocked unconscious. Shaking her head Penelope tried to force the images out of her head, she couldn't bear to think of them.

"Lizzie should be here" Penelope was tempted to get up and leave, to track down Lizzie and drag her to Josie's bedside and force her to see what had happened to her sister and how little she cared, but she couldn't

The dispair in Hope and Mg's eyes as she looked around the room proved Penelope's theories. Everyone could see how Lizzie treated Lizzie, everyone knew how little she cared. How was Josie the only person who didn't see it?

"Peez, do you want anything to eat?" MG asked quietly as he stood at the end of the bed, hand shoved roughly in his pockets. Kaleb hadn't said a word; instead, he stood silent in the doorway.

Penelope shook her head; she hadn't had an appetite since the moment she walked out of Josie's bedroom that night.

Without another word they left, leaving only Penelope, Hope and the sleeping Josie in the dim lit area.

"You need to relax, really she's okay; she was just cold and in shock," Penelope knew Hope words were purely for reassurance, but seeing the nonchalant language of her body she felt strangely defensive of Josie.

"She almost suffocated" Penelope threw back annoyed at Hope's lack of empathy. Truth is though, Hope felt nothing but empathy for Penelope, watching the short haired girl worry herself useless was painful. Hope knew it was no use, in these situations all you need is patience and calm.

"Almost, but she didn't" Hope said softly, she didn't want to set Penelope off anymore. Setting a delicate had on the anxious girls shoulder she watched as she took a breath trying to settle herself. "She's going to be okay Penelope"

"Thank you, for finding me"

I think they sensed that I just wanted to be with Josie for now. I'm glad that they are here, Josie will want to see them when she wakes up, knowing her she won't care that she almost died, she'll just want to know that her friends are okay.

A soft smile tugs at my lips at the thought. Josie is meant to be at home with me now, probably watching some shitty late night TV and eating popcorn cuddled up in front of the fire. Not here, not in a hospital bed or on the brink of death. But I guess this type of thing is inevitable

"Landon?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to- Alaric told me to tell you we all need to go to ours rooms, there another monster about, the Necro-something, , Josie too"

"I'm not leaving Josie here alone" Penelope spoke up immediately. God only knew when Lizzie would show up and there was no way she was allowing Josie to wake up alone.

"Then stay here?" Landon offered easily.

"Take her to yours, Penelope, Lizzie might not be so welcoming to you being there." Hope spoke up

"But surely Josie would like to wake up in her own bed" Penelope worried, she didn't want to make this any worse on Josie.

"Maybe, but I'm sure she would rather wake up in your room, than to you and Lizzie bickering" Hope knew Penelope was right, but she also knew how Lizzie would be if she came home to Penelope at Josie's bedside.

"Landon, help us bring Josie to Penelope's room, please?"

"Good Idea" Landon scooped Josie up in his arms with a nod, "Where is your room?"

"End of the hall Landon left door."

Penelope gathered up the few things she had with her, and then on second thought some of Josie's pajamas for when she woke before following Landon and Hope. They made their way warily up the stairs, the three of them walking in silence through the hallways, the weight of the day hanging heavily over them. Hope regretted missing the dance with Landon, though she knew it was for a good reason and so did he.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hope asked gently watching Penelope set her things on her bedside table as Landon lowered Josie onto the bed.

"No its okay Hope, Alaric needs you, thanks though,"

Landon waited silently in the doorway. Penelope didn't know him well, but she had no quarrel with him, all she'd heard was that he was confused a lot, and as a human in a supernatural school she didn't blame him.

"Call me if you need anything okay" Hope smiled at Penelope softly. She knew it was better to just leave them be now, Penelope knew what she was doing, and Hope now at other stuff to deal with.

Smiling gently Penelope nodded watching as Hope and Landon left closing the door behind them, leaving Penelope standing awkwardly in her room, her eyes watching the sleeping Josie silently.

Penelope didn't know what to do with herself. She usually liked to watch as the other students ran around trying to kill monsters but this time she didn't care for it. Too much weighed on her heart. Stepping forward she tucked the blanket around Josie's body. She was still in her dress, what was once a beautiful pale pink, strapless garment now heavily stained with mud and torn in places.

Penelope knew there was no way Josie would be comfortable in this when she woke up, so taking Josie's pajama shorts and an over sized t-shirt from her bag she lay them on the bed for her.

Looking down now Penelope took in her own dress, her black and silver fine silk gown was destroyed, there was no way she would be able to even get it dry-cleaned. Grabbing her favorite pajamas and her toiletries bag she entered the small en suite bathroom attached to her room. It was against her better judgment to leave Josie in there alone, but she told herself she would be quick and within a matter of minutes had jumped in the shower washing the mud and leaves form her hair and body.

Looking at herself in the mirror Penelope was starting to look like herself again. She was clean, her face to longer marked with soil, her wet hair pinned back out of her face, the only reminiscence of the night was the look of worry which had seemed to engrave itself onto her face.

Penelope didn't want to think about what happened, it was too much, but most of all she didn't want to think about what could have happened had her and Hope not made it in time. Penelope had lost Josie once before, it had ruined her. And seeing the worry on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror, the fear in her eyes, she knew it couldn't happen again. Penelope would do anything to keep Josie safe simple.

Outside the door, Josie woke, cold sweat ran down the back of her neck.

A million questions ran through her brain as she gazed around the vaguely familiar room. Where was she? How did she get here? What was going on?

With sheets clutched to her chest anxiously, she felt herself fall back into reality. Her chest felt as though somebody had been standing on her sternum for hours.

As she adjusted to what was around her she realized she was in Penelope's room, yet had no idea how she got there. Her body ached dully and taking a moment to look at herself she noticed a pattern of black and blue bruises littering their way over her arms and torso. Sitting on that twin sized bed in that tiny room she finally began to remember what happened.

Penelope. She saved her.

"Penelope" Josie called out gently, the hoarseness of her voice scared her causing her to go into a fit of coughing as she slipped her legs over the side of the mattress. Her bare feet stung on the cold hardwood floor as she stood unsteadily. She didn't feel well at all, her stomach churned painfully as she looked over herself in the mirror.

She was still wearing her dress, seeing the garment she had spent so long picking out now destroyed made her heart heavy. She slipped the bodice over her head, clutching the sheets to her chest to hide her bare skin she looked for something to where she was now sitting in a small puddle of mud which had fallen out of the dress as she removed it. Reaching down she grabbed what she noticed were her own pajama shorts and a t-shirt and slipped them on.

Her hair hung loosely down her back, tucking a strand behind her ear she reached out grabbing a loose shirt, pulling it on before taking a hesitant step. Her legs were unsteady, any weight what so ever made it feel like she would fall but taking a good hold on the bedroom table she made her way slowly toward the door. Penelope's room was surprisingly small and neat, various books in piled on her table and clothes tucked neatly into her open presses. Wrapping each side of the shirt around her she ignored the buttons and crossed her arms over her gurgling stomach, she was going to be sick, she knew it. Holding the thin material to her she headed to the en suite door.

Reaching to open it, instead, the handle was pulled away from the other side causing her to stagger over the threshold trying to maintain her balance.

Penelope appeared suddenly mere inches from Josie, her own dress in hand. Watching her for a moment her mouth seemed to be moving but no words are reaching her. She could only concentrate on the pain in her stomach.

"I've got you" Penelope's voice finally reached her before she realized that she was supporting her weak frame, Penelope's arm looped around Josie's waist holding her upright having dropped the small packet of toiletries to the floor various items now scattered around their feet.

"Josie are you okay?" Penelope's voice sounded concerned, mirroring the look on her face as her arm instinctively held Josie up. But to Josie it sounded like she was underwater for a moment as she struggled to keep up with Penelope's words, her head spinning severely. After a few struggling moments of Penelope's help, she soon found herself sat on the bedside once more.

"Josie?" Penelope whispered taking her hand in her own, her eyes met Josie's gently coaxing her to speak. And somehow for the life of her, Josie managed to focus on them. Concentrating she pushed the nausea down, instead focusing on something else. Penelope's eyes were filled with something that tugged at Josie memory, a sense of familiarity filled her cloudy mind.

It was the same look she always gave her when she was worried. For a moment it felt like they were gone back in time, she gazed at Josie with such an air of worry and adoration as she had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry let me help-" Josie hummed wincing as she tried to help Penelope collect the items she had knocked all over the floor.

"No, no it's okay I've got it, you sit down," Penelope said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

I'm alive, sick, exhausted, devastated, in pain. All of these options ran through Josie's head but she couldn't say anything she tried to speak only to be left completely tongue-tied. Josie didn't know how she felt, perhaps a mixture of them all. Glad, to be alive and to have survived. Sick, she knew whatever soil she had swallowed as she gasped for breath down there was making her stomach feel vile. Exhausted, she didn't really know how she had just spent god knows how long asleep. Devastated, to have finally met her biological mother, probably the person most like her in the world, only to lose her so soon. And finally, in pain, her chest and body feeling like she had been hit by a bus.

Silent tears stung her cheeks as they began to flow freely down her face at the thoughts of everything that had happened.

A pained look appeared on Penelope's face as her arms slid around Josie's body holding her to her chest. Josie's tears quickly turn to sobs into Penelope's chest as she clung to clumps of the back of her sweater desperately.

Penelope rested her chin gently on the crown of Josie's head rubbing her back soothingly. She allowed the broken girl in her arms to be vulnerable for as long as she needed.

"It's okay Jojo" she whispered stroking her back softly, her fingers ran delicately through her hair. But before she could even say a word Josie felt her stomach turn. She pushed off Penelope immediately as she ran toward the open bathroom door

"Josie!" Penelope called trying to stop her, but before she could she was gone into the small room emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Waves of embarrassment crashed over Josie again as she thought this day could not get any worse.

But surprisingly instead of disgust, she felt Penelope's soft hands as they held her hair back from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You're okay Josie, get it up," she breathed quietly.

After a few minutes, the vomiting finally stopped, Josie leaned head on her hands as Penelope continued to rub her back not leaving her touch for a second, as she squatted beside her now.

"I'm sorry" Josie murmured hoarsely sitting against the wall of the bathroom now opposite her.

"Don't be" Penelope smiled slightly "Are you feeling okay now?" she leaned forward tucking Josie's hair back again. She could only nod, its true Josie's stomach had settled and she felt a lot steadier. Emotionally though she felt worse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Penelope said more seriously now.

Shaking her head Josie declined, she didn't want to talk about, she wanted to forget it all, act like it didn't happen. But guilt tugged at her seeing the deflated look on Penelope's face.

"I don't even know what to say," the brunette explained weakly dropping her eyes.

"I know, I don't really either." the hint of sadness in Penelope's voice making Josie feel sick again. After a moment of silence in the small dark room she shuffled across taking a seat beside Josie. Without a word, she took her hand leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's going on up here?" Penelope whispered softly tapping her temple with one finger.

Josie didn't speak for a moment, not knowing how to articulate the feelings filling her.

"How did you find me?" Josie stuttered quietly taking another deep breath.

"Hope, she found me after Alaric told her what happened, we did a locater spell, it was just luck from there." Penelope felt the quiet girl shiver at the thought "I should have known sooner though, as soon as I realized you weren't at the party, I knew, I felt it straightway, something was wrong." Josie could only nod, a thin sheen of sweat now covered face, her makeup was smudged and running from crying.

"Thank you for helping me" she sighed after a brief pause. "For saving me, I thought I was going to die"

It felt like Penelope's heart just broke in her chest. Penelope couldn't help the tears that cut their way down her cheeks now.

"Of course Jojo" she held the brunette close as her sobs started again. "Nobody's going to hurt you again" she breathed in an attempt to soothe her.

"You don't know that Penelope," she said meekly.

Before Penelope could get in a word she continued. "I always wanted to know my biological Mother, Dad always told me I was like her, that we were practically the same person. And though Caroline is a great mom and I'm so thankful for everything she's done for Lizzie and I, I always felt like something was missing"

She'd never heard Josie speak about her family; Josie seemed to try kept her family and Penelope as separate as possible.

"I took your advice Pen, when my mom showed up I did something I wanted to do. I wanted to get to know her, and I did, and then she attacked and buried me, I should have seen it, it was too good to be true" Josie was sobbing now quietly, completely overwhelmed with what was going on and it would be a lie if Penelope said she didn't feel the same way. She's never witnessed anything like this before in her life but she's glad was here with her.

"Josie, listen to me" Penelope used the pad of her thumb to wipe the tears from Josie's cheeks. "Nobody could have known what she is, she didn't even know, as soon as she realized she had done something to you she found your dad and told him, she didn't mean it"

"I know she didn't mean it" Josie shook her head softly wiping tears as they dropped off her chin. "Nobody ever does"

"No one is going to hurt you again, Josie"

"You don't kno-"Josie's dismissal stirred something within Penelope. Josie didn't seem to care; the problem was Josie always, cared. About everything, Josie cared about everyone. This wasn't Josie.

"Josie I know" Penelope's words were louder now catching Josie's attention as the twin's eyes shot to hers seeing the sincerity in them.

"Okay" Josie whimpered as the last of the tension seemed to leave her body for now "I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me really," Penelope hummed trying to appear unmoved, she knew that last thing Josie needed was to think she upset her.

"But then why are you crying," Josie questioned seeing the dried tear trails on Penelope's cheeks.

"Okay, maybe you did" Penelope breathed chuckling softly as Josie's head rose from her shoulder.

"Knew it" Josie smiled painfully linking her arm with Penelope's causing a nest of butterflies to flutter in Penelope's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked her gently seeing the fatigue settle on her shoulders.

"I'm just... sore" she whispered.

"I thought so" Penelope nodded, carefully slipping away from Josie she stood. "C'mon, let's get you off that floor. You can use the shower if you'd like"

"Thanks" Josie hummed softly as she fondly watched her leave the room with a smile.

Taking Penelope's gentle hand she allowed the short haired girl to help her off the floor knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself.

And for the first time since she woke up, she saw her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, every inch of her face was either stained with mud or beginning to bruise.

"Pen do you mind if- em-You come," watching Penelope's eyes widen she didn't realize what she'd said until it was too late.

"Wait no- not like that, I just don't want to be alone, if you could just, maybe sit with me or something?" she explained quickly her eyes slowly finding the floor with embarrassment.

"Josie, it's okay I get you, of course," Penelope answered with a smile, her hand resting on Josie's arm kindly. She understood Josie's anxiety, nobody gets buried alive only to be dug up and act completely the same.

"Are you sure?" Josie's eyes met hers warily, not wanting to make it weird. She just really didn't want to be alone in a small room again.

"Yes of course" Penelope breathed as she placed her bag of toiletries on the counter for Josie to use. "Okay, you sit. I'm going to grab you a towel from the end of the hall, okay, I will be two minutes" Penelope smiled at her before slipping out of the room.

Not giving herself a chance to think about the evening Josie concentrated on washing the soil from her face before her shower. Using some of Penelope's facial wash she gently scrubbed the tender skin of her face avoiding the areas with clear bruising.

Penelope's footsteps echoed throughout the hall as she headed to the laundry press. The initial tension of the night had seemed to subside, now replaced with the gentle buzz of students having partied the night away making their ways to their rooms.

Penelope had forgotten all about the party, too distracted by the injured girl now sitting alone in her room. Remembering Josie's anxious state Penelope began to hurry, grabbing two towels from their shelf she made her way back to the room.

"Is it sore?" Penelope's soft voice questioned as she entered the bathroom once more to find Josie sadly examining her now clean face.

Without the mud staining, Josie's face looked worse than expected. So much so that it caught Penelope off guard for a moment.

"Yes" Josie answered simply, knowing that keeping things from Penelope was useless, that girl could read her way too well.

"We'll get you an ice pack after you wash up" Penelope offered simply, not knowing what else to say.

With a silent nod, Josie stood, using the counter to take her weight as she took some careful steps.

"Can you walk?" stepping forward to help Penelope's hands hovered over Josie's waist just in case.

Taking another step wincing at the pressure on her unsteady legs Josie gritted her teeth. "I'm okay"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Penelope asked worried.

With a sigh, Josie placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, and though she was never too far from Penelope's ready arms she knew it was too much, however much it hurt her ego, knew she was doing more bad than good.

"Nope, I'm not sure at all," she breathed as she rubbed her face with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. Penelope moved forward without a word placing both of her hands gently on her waist.

Penelope's hands were so soft, yet strong and reassuring. They cradled the skin of Josie's waist fingers grazing the slightly exposed skin of her stomach as soft as a moth's wing, erupting a swell of warmth over her whole body.

"It's okay to ask for help you know, that's what I'm here for," Penelope led her forward.

"I know," she sighed as Penelope helped her sit on the closed toilet lid.

It's true; Josie knew she should ask for help more often. She knew this, she had told herself a million times. But how Josie treated others and how Josie treated herself were two completely different things. Josie would never expect Lizzie, for example, to go through the things she does alone, she would never expect her not to ask for help, while on the contrary, Josie always expected herself to be able to cope with her own problems alone, even when she didn't have to.

Penelope was the only person who told Josie this. This girl before her with her deep beautiful eyes filled only ever with concern and kindness and her warm heart finally convinced her she deserved to be able to ask for help, even if she never acted on it. Josie thought perhaps she wouldn't ever be able to understand that.

"You should do it more often" Penelope kneeled before her as she peeled off her socks.

"I will" Josie's smiling eyes met Penelope's a hidden sense of happiness shining at her from within the eyes she'd become so used to. For a moment, it seemed that Penelope was finally getting through to her.

"Okay" Penelope smiled back as they stared at each other in a comfortable silence.

With a gentle squeeze on her hand, Penelope stood turning on the hot water of the shower before helping Josie to her feet.

"I'll hold you up okay, so you can get undressed. Don't worry I'll close my eyes" Penelope stammered kind of awkwardly.

"Thank you" Josie hummed as she leaned on her pulling her shirt over her head. The feeling Penelope's hands on her now bare skin sent a wave of red blush warmth over her face. Biting her lip she tried to compose herself before dropping her shorts.

Stepping out of her underwear she left them with her clothes in a pile by the sink. There were still little bits of that hole all over her. In the ache in her legs, the little specks of soil beneath her nails. Every time she closed her eyes she felt like she was back down there.

Stepping behind the thin curtain Josie sighed as she felt the steady hold of Penelope's hands leave her. Glancing back her silhouette now sat patiently with her back to her on the toilet lid.

The hot water of the shower flowed over her, scalding hot as she scrubbed at her body desperate to remove every spec of it all, desperate to forget.

"Oh fuck" she winced suddenly, the hot water which flowed through her hair running over a small patch of broken skin on the left side.

"You okay?" Penelope's voice came, quickly her head turning slightly only to turn back, Josie could see her deliberating on whether to look.

"Yeah it's just the water on my head," Josie hissed, glancing at her hand she could see the faint red stain on against her pale skin as she ran her hand through the hair close to it. "I forgot she hit me in the head"

She could almost feel the sensation of the rock hitting her skin as she thought of it.

"Oh, I didn't see that before, I'll clean it and cover it when you're out," Penelope explained sincerely as she tried to continue her shower.

"Okay" Josie searched quietly for shampoo. Finding a bottle she glanced at it for a second.

Bamboo and Coconut

Tilting the bottle she poured some into her palm before a question sprung into her to mind.

"Penelope?" she asked running a palm full of the liquid into her hair.

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Lizzie yet?"

Penelope didn't know how to answer at first, how do you tell a girl who just got attacked and practically kidnapped that her sister never came looking for her.

"Not yet," Penelope's answer was barely loud enough for Josie to hear over the shower noise.

"At all?"

"I'm sorry Josie" she breathed turning now so Josie could see her face a bit through the crack in the curtain.

"What about dad" Josie reached for conditioner now, the last of the shampoo running down the train.

"You're dad said he was going to find her, but that was about an hour ago I haven't heard from either of them since" Penelope trailed off to silence.

Josie didn't ask any more questions. Instead, she rinsed the conditioner from her hair before turning the shower off. Trying to ignore the tears that ran down her cheeks and mixed with the shower water she rang out her hair taking a deep breath reaching for the towel Penelope held through the crack in the curtain for her.

With a sorry smile, Penelope waited as she wrapped it around her body, she left her hair hanging wet down her back as Penelope helped her step off the slippery surface.

"If you want I can go get you more clothes" Penelope knew Lizzie would probably be back in her room by now. She didn't necessarily want to go over there, but if Josie wanted fresh clothes, she would.

"Can I just wear some of yours, please?"

"Of course" Penelope nodded softly as she helped her towards the door.

Helping Josie to the bed she sat her on the edge letting Josie get comfortable before handing her a hairbrush. Running it through my hair Josie watched as Penelope began pulling open one of her top presses, digging through it for a moment eventually she produced a large Saltzman Boarding School hoody, with P.P engraved on the shoulder, some sports shorts and some underwear.

"I think I should go get a first aid kit" Penelope hummed glancing up to the almost silent girl.

"I'll take it from here" a deep voice came from behind her. Turning in surprise Penelope found Dr. Saltzman standing quietly in the doorway.

"Dad, where's Liz-" Josie began to speak taking in her father's figure with a mixture of emotions.

"You need to get dressed Josie, we need your help"

"Where were you?" Josie spoke up suddenly, "Where is Lizzie?"

"Josie I haven't got time to explain now, just get dressed," he said more serious now. Something was wrong they could tell by his body language.

"I can walk her down sir" Penelope offered, feeling the tension quickly rising in the room and wanting to defuse it. She saw the angry tears in Josie's eyes as she sat on the bed watching her father dismiss her like that. Penelope wanted to tear his head of truthfully, but she knew she couldn't say anything.

Instead, she watched, thankful as he nodded in agreement leaving them alone once more.

Penelope didn't have a chance to talk, instead, she turned to Josie slowly only to quickly avert her eyes as Josie began pulling the clothes she had given her on.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked watched as Josie finally settled into the clothes.

"I will be" Josie's voice, in the simplest terms, was sad, filled with the new realization that the only person who seemed to care about what had happened her was right here with her.

Nodding Penelope took an easy step towards her, taking her warm hands in her own she helped her to her feet.

"You ready?" she watched Josie nod as she allowed her the link her arm into hers, holding tight as they began slowly toward the door.

"I can meet you later if you want, bring you back here" Penelope offered as they stopped a moment to close the bedroom door behind themselves.

"I think I need to talk to Lizzie," Josie said truthfully. Walking through the empty hallways they both let the words hang in the air, both girls thinking about the reality of that sentence.

Josie did need to talk to Lizzie. In Penelope's mind, Josie needed to yell and scream and let every bit of anger at her sister out. But in Josie mind, she just needed to know why her sister wasn't there, what was possible more important than her.

As they reached Alaric's office door they stopped awkwardly, neither one knowing what to do or say.

"Well, I better go back to my room" Penelope broke the awkward silence. Taking a step away she made sure Josie was steady on her feet before she took her hand away from her waist. "Text me if you need anything, Josie, okay?"

"Okay," Josie nodded. Hearing the door swing open Penelope couldn't help but glance in. Lizzie sat on a low couch in the center of the room, a short dark haired woman with her back to Lizzie opposite her. Penelope was in shock as the woman turned to look at them, she looked so much like Josie it was sort of scary.

"Come on in Josie" Alaric's voice said from inside the door. Taking a step backward Penelope watched as Josie hobbled through the door. She didn't expect her to turn back, whatever was going on in that room seemed to be upsetting them all. Turning slowly she began to walk away hands hanging limply by her side missing the sensation of linking Josie.

"Pen?" the soft words came from behind her. Glancing back easily she found their source.

"Thank you" Josie's voice rang with a sincerity Penelope hadn't quiet heard from her before. Smiling out at her through the almost shut door Josie watched Penelope curiously.

No, Penelope had not expected her to turn around, but seeing her now, hearing her words, Penelope was so thankful that she did.

"Always Jojo" Penelope smiled back watching as the quiet brunette shut the door silently leaving her alone in the long echoing hallway, butterflies swelling in her stomach, a soft smile now replacing the worry which had filled her merely hours ago.

_____________________________

"Josie it's the only way to undo this" Josie's Father's words swam through her mind as she tried to make sense of their proposal. Frankly, Josie didn't know what was going on.

To her left sat Lizzie, tears in her eyes, yet still not having acting as if anything had even happened to Josie. Further left, her father, tears streaming down his face as she had never seen before.

And before her, her biological mother, tears in her dark eyes as she apologized for what happened and told her she loved her.

The tears that ran down Josie's cheeks weren't for any singular reason. They were for her Father, having finally found the love of his life again, only to lose her. For her sister, who seemed to live her life in such a whirlwind of emotion she didn't even have time to love her own twin. For Josette, who had watched her children grow from the afterlife their entire lives only to finally meet one and try to kill her.

And finally for herself, for how her sister made her feel, for how her father always seemed to busy for her and for her childhood dream of meeting her biological mother ending in siphoning her out of existence.

Taking Josette's hand silently she could feel the warmth of her Mother's magic fill her as she finally gave in to their request.

It felt wrong. Siphoning magic always felt euphoric but this time it made her feel sick. This time she was taking a life and she could feel it.

The tears that dripped off her mothers' cheeks didn't hit the ground, instead, the disappeared into thin air just like the rest of her. And then Josie's hand was empty. Outstretched, clinging to a hand that no longer existed.

Then she could feel arms around her, her father's, and the gentle sobbing of her sister as she leaned against her but it all seemed like a dream.

"Tonight was the worst" Lizzie's sad voice filled Josie's ears as they made their way through the empty hallway. It was dark now, the hallway flooded with warm light from various lamps, the windows black.

"Rafael broke up with me and bio mom well..." Lizzie trailed off to silence her eyes falling on the hunched hobbling frame of her sister as she stopped walking.

"Why aren't you walking normal, and your face?" her question hung in the air as Josie continued on ignoring her.

"Josie, what happened?" the blonde girl tried once more watching as Josie's hand landed on the handle of their door pushing it open painfully. "Da told me something happened you but he didn't tell me what"

"I don't want to talk Lizzie" Josie's voice was monotone as she settled herself on her bed. Her head pounded, the broken skin of her untreated cut throbbing painfully, her skin crawled as she took in the little speckles of mud dotted across her duvet cover.

Pulling it back she watched as they gathered in the creases unable to muster the strength to shake them to the ground.

"Why not?" Lizzie's voice was mostly normal, perhaps touching on concerned as she watched her sister slide into the covers settling her head onto the pillow facing away from her.

"I'm tired"

"I would have come to find you had I known something had happened" Lizzie tried once more.

Josie didn't have the strength to answer. She didn't have it in her to ask her sister where she was or why she didn't come to find her. She wondered, was she really tired or was she just too afraid to actually hear her sister say she didn't care, or even worse lie.

Instead, she shut her eyes, forcing away the memories of the soil crushing her body and the darkness that engulfed her down in that hole. She willed herself towards sleeping, the almost silent noises of Lizzie pottering around the room helping her doze off into an unsettled sleep.

Josie's now distracted mind was filled with thoughts of Penelope. Of how she pulled her from that mud, of how she was there when she woke up to reassure her, how she held her hair when she was sick and how Penelope's smile made her feel that just for a moment her world wasn't falling apart just as much as it really was. She owed her life to the short haired girl and possibly her sanity too.

The bamboo and coconut scent of her hair reminded her of the nights she spent curled up with Penelope and the love she had felt for her before she broke her heart. For a long time, Josie had hated her, but today had shown her that Penelope Park was redeemable.

But however grateful Josie was that Penelope saved her, deep down in the ground, when her life was being torn from her grip, when her lungs were screaming and her skin was crushed, she hoped it would be her sister's face she saw when she was finally rescued.


	4. Part 4

Penelope's sheets smelled like Josie. Well at least that night they did, this morning they had converted back, their normal musk replacing Josie's strawberry and mint shampoo scent.

It almost didn't feel real. Penelope lay in her bed trying hopelessly to ignore her alarm. She had set it at the start of the week, 7:30 am daily repeated alarm. Flinging out a hand she pressed the button almost knowing the small alarm from the table.

A knock came to her door. Hope stuck her head in the crack of the door carefully.

"Where's Josie?" Hope's voice sounded sleepy like she had just woken up and came to check.

"In her room probably" Penelope sighed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed she searched for a hoody or sweater, the cold morning air giving her goosebumps. Remembering she had given Josie her favorite hoody she settled on a marron knit wool jumper. Pulling it over her head she stood heading to the bathroom to brush her hair.

"I thought she would come back here after her mom." Hope pondered following Penelope easily leaning against the door frame as the other girl combed through her hair.

"She said she wanted to talk to Lizzie" Hope could barely understand Penelope's words as she brushed her teeth

"Fair enough"

"What happened with her mom," Penelope asked having finally spit, wiping her mouth she glanced in the mirror watching the conflicted expression on Hope's face as she hesitated.

"They figured out the only way to get her to go back"

"How?" Turning now Penelope was afraid of Hope's answer.

"Josette was a being brought back by magic, the only way was if they siphoned her out of existence, and they did"

When Penelope had first moved to the school she was immediately drawn to Josie. She would sit with her at breakfast and lunch every day and soon Josie was just as crazy as her back. On Summer nights when it was only Josie, Penelope, Lizzie and Hope in the school her and Josie would sneak out by the woods, sit by the creek near the cemetery.

Penelope would still go there sometimes and think about the things they used to talk about. Penelope used to vent to Josie about how she wished her parents had told her more about her witch genes before they had left her here, she only knew the name of her cousin.

On days when Josie was extra quiet, she would speak about how she wished she had known her biological mother. Guilt ate her up, she loved Caroline, but everyone could see Lizzie was more like her, sometimes you wouldn't even think Caroline raised Josie.

Alaric had told her what Josette was like, her interests, her dislikes, her loves, it pained Josie immensely to know that the one person she related to most in the world was dead, and she would never get to meet her in person.

Right now Penelope didn't want to think about the pain Josie must be in.

"I think I should go check on her" Penelope grabbed her sneakers pulling them on, she instinctively reached for her school hoody only to remember she had given it to Josie.

"With Lizzie there?" Hope raised a questioning eyebrow watching as Penelope scrambled around the room.

"I have to Hope" the short haired girl reasoned "I won't start anything"

It was true Penelope didn't want to argue with Lizzie today, she just wanted to see if Josie was okay.

"I'll see you later" Hope nodded as she slipped back out the door shutting it silently.

Following Hope, making a quick detour Penelope took off in the other direction. She didn't know what to expect when she showed up at their door. Probably a pissed off Lizzie and annoyed or upset Josie. Mentally she prepared herself for the onslaught.

Turning the corner Penelope silently cursed Lizzie, she could hear the music she was playing from here, Josie's injured head was probably agony. It would take everything in her power to not fight with Lizzie this morning. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she took a breath before pushing the ajar door open.

"I look hideous" Josie huffed, in the harsh light of Lizzie's vanity Josie's face seemed to be swelling by the second. Every facial expression she made hurt, smiling, crying even yawning.

Her head ached, the broken skin was hot and sore from sleeping on it without an ice pack.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" a soft voice came from behind her. She didn't have a chance to reply, instead, Lizzie beat her to it.

"Oh Hello, Satan, here to harass my sister some more?" Lizzie spat there was nothing Lizzie hated more than Penelope butting in on her time with Josie.

"Oh Lizzie, I'm surprised you even noticed she was missing, how'd the party go, I heard Rafael broke your heart" Penelope slung back at her just as easily. Penelope had always been better when it came to verbal spats with Lizzie, always knowing exactly how to get under her skin and though she had promised herself, she couldn't help it.

"Stop please, I can't do this today" Josie massaged the side of her head wincing. Penelope ignored the hideous look from Lizzie instead stepping forward directing her words towards Josie.

"I thought so" she smiled sadly, stepping into the room, she ignored Lizzie's deliberate shoulder bash as she exited past her slamming the door behind her Josie wincing painfully at the harsh noise.

"I brought you these" holding out the small cardboard box she had grabbed from the kitchen on the way. She hoped Josie would take it from her. Penelope could see plain as day how much pain Josie was in. Stepping toward Lizzie's side of the room she shut off the music Lizzie was playing, clearly not after noticing the pain her sister was in.

"Thanks" Josie muttered taking the small box from her wincing once more as the door flew open

"Don't take those Josie they cou-"Lizzie stood in the doorway towel wrapped around her torso.

"Lizzie please" Josie didn't let he blonde finish, instead, she let her stand there wholly annoyed and interrupted.

Turning silently Josie settled herself back in front of the mirror.

The black and blue bruises staring back at her made her want to curl up in a ball and hide until they were healed.

"You're overthinking it Jojo" Penelope's voice came from behind her as the short haired girl settled onto the bed crossing her legs in front of her.

"I look like I fell off a roof" Josie sighed. She didn't expect Penelope to laugh at her quiet words but the soft airy chuckle somehow made her feel a bit better.

"No" Penelope breathed smiling as she watched her fondly in the reflection of the mirror "You look strong"

"How?" Josie grimaced in annoyance, causing her pain.

"You almost suffocated and survived" Penelope explained as if it were the most apparent thing in the world. "Hell Josie, you were barely conscious when I pulled you out of that hole, and here you are" gesturing a delicate hand toward her Penelope wanted to keep talking, she wanted to tell Josie how worried she had been, how she thought she had lost her, but most of all, seeing now firsthand Josie's insecurity, she wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"I didn't know strength hurt so much" Josie chuckled, she ignored the ache of her facial muscles as she smiled at Penelope in the mirror for some reason it didn't seem to matter at that moment

"Yeah well pain is relative" Penelope stood taking a few steps she leaned easily against the vanity

"Seriously though, these bruises won't be gone for weeks" No matter how hard she tried Josie was filled with the dread of facing the school community like this.

"So what" Penelope hummed taking a bottle of concealer in her hands carefully pulling it from Josie' reach

"So what?" Josie quipped reaching for it with a scowl

"So what, everyone in school knows what happened, the pain will be gone in about a week" Penelope reasoned easily watching the understanding flood Josie's face.

"You don't have to go anywhere in the next few days, all you have to do is rest, so, so what"

Josie didn't have to strength to oppose her, in fact, she knew she was right. Alaric and Emma had given her the week off to recover, it didn't matter really. Setting down the bottle of concealer she decided against using it. She was surprised by how Penelope's smile grew ever so slightly as she did.

"Besides," the short-haired girl smirked "If they really bother, I heard toothpaste works"

Penelope was reluctant to break the easy silence that had now engulfed them. It was a rare moment when she could simply be in the presence of Josie in peace. She relished every one. But she knew that if she didn't say anything Josie wouldn't either. She had to bring it up.

"I heard about your mom Josie," Penelope said quietly watching the quiet girl carefully as she tidied away her make up things "I'm sorry"

Josie's head immediately dropped. Penelope could see her trying to appear unbothered but it didn't work. Josie was hurting, anyone could see that. "It's okay"

"No it's not okay," Penelope spoke watching as Josie's eyes finally met her own "I know how much you wanted to meet her, you shouldn't have had to do what you did last night"

"It was the only way" Josie breathed, a sad smile on her lips. It was true, her dad was right, they didn't know what Josette was or what she could do. The only way to keep them safe was to do what they did.

That didn't make it any easier though.

"I'm still happy I got to meet her, at least just once. She helped me get ready last night and we talked, it was nice" It sounded as if Josie was trying to convince herself more than convince Penelope.

"What did you talk about?" Penelope hummed, hoping to change the subject to something less upsetting. Less of the fact that her mother is gone, again and more of the fact that Josie got to meet her and talk to her and just be in the presence of her mother for one day.

"My Dad, Caroline, school, you" Josie smiled as she replayed the conversation in her head. It was so easy to speak to Jo. She seemed to understand what Josie was saying even before she had even said it. Talking to Jo was the first time Josie had felt truly listened to and understood since, well, since she was with Penelope.

"Me?" Josie's words caught Penelope off guard, she had never thought Josie would use her limited time with her mother to speak about her. Though Josie didn't need to explain why.

That's what daughters talk to their mothers about right? The person who broke their heart.

"How's your head, did your dad clean it" Penelope questioned as she watched Josie try to style her hair painfully, avoiding the cut area vigilantly.

For the moment Josie had completely forgotten she'd needed to get it cleaned, in fact apart from the pain she had mostly forgotten what had happened at all

"No, I forgot, I just went to sleep straight after" she explained giving up, as she stood carefully pushed the vanity chair back in.

"Would you like me too, it looks... rough?" Penelope offered easily taking in the small area of broken skin on the right side of Josie's head.

"Would you mind?" Josie stood nervously in front of Penelope now, hoping she would say yes. Her head hurt, she knew that if she didn't clean it soon it would get infected. She just didn't have the confidence to ask her.

"Not at all, would you like me to bring you up anything?" Penelope smiled moving away from her heading to the door.

"No, I'm okay, thanks, "

"Two seconds" Penelope hummed as she darted out of the room. As Penelope left the room sat herself up a bit, reaching for her school bag she pulled out her books, knowing that if she didn't start soon she never would. Her head pounded, in fact, she didn't know how she had even fallen asleep that night at all.

Down the hall, Penelope rummaged in the presses of the sports equipment room. There had to be a first aid kit in there. For a vampire, MG definitely wasn't the most coordinated person nor the most passive, so she could guarantee there was a first aid kit in the sports kit somewhere.

Eventually, she gave up instead heading to the kitchen checking the top left press where she had found the packet of painkillers, and low and behold, a first aid kit. This was the real deal, plasters, bandages, gauze, tools, creams, everything.

Heading back to Josie she found her laid out on the bed, eyes closed, and fingers placed delicately on her temples a slight frown on her brow.

"You okay?" Penelope asked quietly as she reached the bed taking a seat beside her gently.

"My head is sore," she sounded almost like a child which made Penelope smile holding in a soft chuckle.

"Here take one of these and sit up, I'll be as gentle as I can okay," handing her the painkillers and a bottle of water from the bedside. Penelope spread the first aid kit out on the bed.

Switching on the bedside lamp, a shaft of light shot across the room illuminating the space. The heavy bags under Josie's tired eyes shone up at her beneath the slight frown on her brow.

Taking in the small bloodied area Penelope sat so Josie's faced the right of her. The frown on Josie's face deepened slightly as she moved some hair away from the wound checking its dept. Penelope had come across a lot of injuries during her time in this school, of course, there were perks to being a part of a school where you didn't have to hide who you were, but sometimes these groups didn't really mix. Like the time, the wolf pack were pissed off and accidentally hurt a few witches while taking it out on each other. The wolves were alright of course, they can heal, but witches cannot. Penelope thought perhaps if she wasn't a witch she would have been a nurse. There was something about helping injured and sick people that she loved.

Taking some sterile wipes from their packages she wiped the wound gently. Thankfully there were no signs of infection, then, using sterile strips she placed them gently over the opening of the wound holding it closed.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost finished" she whispered having heard a faint whimper of pain from Josie's lips.

Smearing some disinfectant cream over the wound she leaned back to inspect her work in the light.

She decided against a bandage knowing Josie wouldn't like the gaudy thing on her head and it would also be good for the wound to breathe. Instead, she rose, placing the box on the table.

"Finished?" Josie breathed looking at her with doe eyes.

"All finished" Penelope nodded sitting on the side of the bed once more. "How does it feel?"

"It feels better, thank you" Josie hummed, it did. The cut didn't sting so much now, it was more of a soft ache than an agonizing cut.

Before Penelope could attempt to further the conversation Josie's phone rang.

"Hi dad" Josie answered the phone easily, smiling at Penelope as the shorter haired girl waited patiently.

"Josie could you come down to my office I want to have a chat with you and your sister" he father's voice sounded normal. Nothing particularly alarming about it, though she couldn't be sure.

"Yeah sure dad, is everything okay?" she asked him watching as Penelope's brow furrowed for a moment listening tot he conversation.

"Yes sweetheart, see you soon" he answered quickly before hanging up. 

"Everything okay?" Penelope asked softly as she watched Joise slowly lower the phone from her ear laying it on the bed.

"Yeah, dad just wants to talk to me" Josie hummed as she edged her way tot he side of the bed.

"Here let me help" the short haired girl offered. Taking her hand she helped Josie stand, waiting as she slipped on her shoes. She didn't need to grab a jumper, she was still wearing the school hoody Penelope had loaned her. Smiling as she spotted her initials on the sleeve Penelope was happy to see that Josie was already steadier on her legs. 

Chatting quietly she led her toward the door. Penelope had expected Josie to be more upset, she had expected to find her crying and inconsolable. But she didn't Josie seemed okay, and though Penelope was happy to see her happy, she didn't really know if it was a good thing. 

Josie was more sensitive than anybody realized. Penelope knew this first hand. She also knew Josie was very good at hiding her feelings, and on the inside, she was probably falling apart. 

As the two girls came to the office corridor the familiar scene made Penelope's spine tingle. Last time she helped Josie to Dr. Saltzman's office Josie siphoned her mother out of existence. What if something else was wrong?

Coming up to the door they could see it was ajar.

"Thanks," Joise hummed as they reached the door. Pushing it with her hand she caught her father's attention.

"Of course Josie" Penelope smiled as Alaric appeared in the door.

"See you later"

"Bye Jo" Penelope smiled. The atmosphere coming from the room calmed her nerves. Josie's father's face wore a soft smile as he helped his daughter to the sofa. Lizzie surprisingly didn't cringe at the sight of Penelope in the doorway.

Watching Joise disappear into the room she hoped the best for the situation at hand. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that if Joise needed her she would be there.

"Are you comfy?" Alaric asks warily as he lowered joise onto the sofa beside Lizzie.

"Yeah thanks, dad" Josie smiled at him Thanking Lizzie quietly as her sister made more room for her."What's going on?"

"Josie how do you feel about going to visit your mom in Europe?" her father's voice filled the small room. She could tell by the look on her sister's face that Lizzie had already been asked. She looked excited. Frankly, at the thought, Joise was too.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, well I figured after the last two days you both could use a pick me up," her father said easily. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"That would be great dad" Lizzie piped up from beside her standing quickly. The blonde haired girl was practically bouncing as she turned to Josie hoping for the same reaction. "Josie?"

"Definitely" she nodded a huge smile bursting onto her face as her sister helped her to her feet.

"So that settles it" he clapped his hands enthusiastically."Pack your bags, okay, the car will be here to bring you to the airport in an hour"

Josie was grateful for her father's idea. Maybe some time away with her sister would make her feel better.


	5. Part 5

It had been a week since Penelope spoke to Josie.

It was usually tough seeing her every day, seeing her roaming the hallways of the school, going about her business. Penelope would see her during lunch, during class, in the halls, in the garden.

But Penelope had decided that not seeing her at all was worse. They only had a brief goodbye, she had wished her well and hugged her tightly relishing the sensation of Josie's arms around her. Penelope watched from the stairs as Josie hugged her father goodbye and exited the school with her sister. She hadn't been able to contact her while she was in Europe, she could only wait for the day she finally came home. Not that that made a difference either. Penelope had saved Josie's life, pulled her from the ground and nursed her wounds but that didn't mean Josie would want to talk to her. If Josie came back and didn't even look her way again Penelope would have to accept that.

Seeing Josie in school was a bittersweet moment. Those brief split seconds felt like they went on forever.

She wished she could hold her hand, she wished she could go to her, sit beside her, feel her presence as they sat contently eating lunch, chatting about their day or plans, probably giggling at MG and Kaleb's antics like they used to. No, forget that Penelope wished she could even just say hello to her. But she couldn't.

Or at least before she saved her life she couldn't. She would have to wait until she came home to see if anything had changed.

Every class this week dragged on painfully without her, and though she sat as usual across from MG and Hope every lunch has been lonely. Penelope missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and her hair, the feeling annoyed glance she would give when Penelope stared for too long, everything.

She missed everything that was Josie and though she was so close to her, she felt so far away. Everything reminded Penelope of her.

Like right now, for example, sitting in History class watching the silent slide show of pictures Mr, Sullivan was clicking through on the board. The dark room filled with the silence of bored students as he rambled aimlessly. Watching the colorized wartime photographs each one briefly popping up on the screen in succession one caught Penelope's eye, a dark-haired woman dressed in old-timey clothes, her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

It looked like Josie, her hair done like she always did it when they had a lazy day, "It keeps it out of my face" she used to say. Penelope thought she looked gorgeous in it.

The bell ringing loudly tore her from her thought as she automatically slid her books into her bag, every student in the room ignoring the protest of Mr. Sullivan.

"The bell doesn't dismiss you I do" he tried to stop her with a stern look but instead she just headed to the door ignoring him. As students poured out into the hallways making their ways to their rooms, Penelope tried to shake the thoughts of Josie from her mind. It really was difficult spending every day pining after her, she felt lost most of the time. The relief of finished her last class of the day filling her Penelope headed straight for the back exit unwilling to make her way to her room all the way on the other side of the school. Instead, she felt like sitting in the sun for a little while.

"Peez, wait up" she heard MG's voice coming from behind her as she made her way across breakfast hall to the door.

There's a quiet spot at the end of the garden she liked to go to and if she was quick she could sneak away and not be bothered.

"Yeah" she hummed turned to watch the crowds of students piling form the school behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, the bright smile on his face made it harder for Penelope to turn her back that she thought it would be.

"I'm gonna get some air," she said softly continuing her way to the exit. Pushing the heavy door she was relieved MG didn't follow her. Dropping her bag under a nearby bush the blue sky above her reassured her it wouldn't rain on it. She followed the tree line tracing it around the side of the house until she finally stepped out onto the front of the house.

Sauntering across the front porch she took her time, it was a beautiful day, the sun shone above her relishing its first days of freedom since winter. The warmth in the air filled her with a sense of peace she had longed for all winter. Hopping down steps she finally rounded the final corner, the Salvatore Mansion in all its glory before her now. It was impressive nobody could deny that. She remembered the first day of school when she showed up. As soon as her parents pulled into the driveway she had felt out of place.

A fancy Mansion with multiple buildings is far from where Penelope was raised. Her own house was humble, small two storied, red brick with every bit of the homely feel you could imagine. She had loved her old home, her parents worked hard to earn a living and their home was a testament to that.

On her first day, Lizzie and Josie had greeted her with their father, they had given her the routine tour and shown her to her room. The next day Penelope had to ask how to find the gym, she hadn't been listening at all, instead, she had been engulfed in the experience of meeting Josie for the first time.

Watching with a nostalgic smile on her face she noticed a black car pulling up at the front door. She knew that within minutes there would be a team assembled to give the tour to whoever this newcomer was. It hurt her heart for a moment knowing that Josie wouldn't be the one giving it.

For Josie, She thought to herself as she straightened her outfit as she began walking toward the car, a smile on her face.

Reaching the sleek black Audi she stepped around the side welcoming words almost bubbling on her lips as she prepared to greet the new student.

"Hello, Welcome to- Josie?" Penelope came up short as she instead came face to face with a confused Josie instead of a new student.

"Penelope?" The brunette girl blurted out as she stepped fully out of the car.

"Jo- You're back?" Penelope stammered as Josie stood before her for the first time in a week.

"Wow talk much Satan?" Lizzie spoke up as she made her way past them, chuckling at Penelope's speechlessness.

"Sorry I thought you were a new student or something" Penelope ignored her easily.

"Nope just me" Josie smiled as she stepped easily around the back of the car opening the trunk. Penelope was thankful to see that Josie could fully walk on her own again. 

She couldn't help but notice how Josie looked. Though the swelling of her face completely gone you could still see small areas of discoloration. It warmed her heart though that Josie hadn't chosen to cover them with makeup, maybe she has listened to her. Penelope thought the dark beret that settled over Josie's curls was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Is my dad around?" Josie words broke Penelope out of her train of thought.

"Probably in his office" Penelope assumed, she hadn't seen him all day, usually he would be roaming the halls and chatting to students but not today, not since Josie's mother came back.

"Let me help" Penelope took the handle of one of Josie's closer bags helping her heave them up the front steps. "I didn't know you were home today"

"Yeah just, a week was enough for us, I don't need any more work to catch up on" Josie chuckled easily as they slipped through the front doors into the hallway.

"How was it?"

"It was amazing" Josie beamed leaning her case against the wall. "The city was beautiful and the food. And I really didn't notice how much I missed mom until I saw her, I really needed that."

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Josie continued.

"Nothing much, just another boring week of class," Penelope said easily ignoring the truth that in fact, it wasn't, it had been the worst weeks of the year so far. Not monsters wise, but because Josie was gone.

"Let's go find dad" Lizzie's voice spoke up from behind Josie as she slipped her jacket off.

"Good idea, I'll talk to you later Pen?"

"Yeah sure" Penelope hummed watching as Josie followed quickly after her sister.

"Thanks by the way, for the bags"Josie turned walking backward briefly a huge grin on her face.

Penelope only smiled as Josie followed her sister down the hallways toward there father's office.

Josie tried to ignore the annoyed rambling of Lizzie as they made their way to the office. Yeah sure, their dad had forgotten to pick them up but it wasn't the end of the world. Lizzie should be happy to see him rather than ready to give out to him. Turning the last corner the two girls reached the door pushing the door the finally found their father.

"Girls?"

"Thanks for picking us up dad," Lizzie said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry girls I forgot, its been a long week" Josie watched silently as her father ran a stiff hand through his hair.

"Penelope said nothing happened" she piped up as he threw the leather book in his hand onto the cluttered table.

"She's right, nothing happened, but Dorian and I have spent to week trying to figure out what's next and keep an eye on all the students for exam prep" Josie could clearly see how stressed their father was. She internally scorned Lizzie for giving out to him.

His words though sparked a whole new anxiety within her. Exams.

Josie knew she had to catch up on her work. A week in Europe definitely wasn't her father's best idea considering they had exams coming up.

"We're going to go up pack" she spoke up hoping to defuse some of the tension in the room. Turning with a smile she was grateful to hear the clicking of her sister's low heels following her.

"What are you doing for the day?" Lizzie chimed as they finally reached their room relishing the sense of familiarity and comfort. Leaving her things by the end of the bed Josie landed with a bounce on the plush cotton duvet.

"I'm going to study I think." Josie hummed as her sister dropped her things on the bed.

"I'm going to hang out and get food, want some?" Lizzie answered smiling as she changed her clothes quickly into something more comfortable.

"No, I'm good thanks" Josie pushed herself into a seated position watching silently as her sister almost tripped over her case.

"See you later so" Lizzie smiled at her as she left the room with a little wave leaving Josie gently chuckling to herself.

This was the first time she had been alone in a week. Every day Lizzie and her had spent exploring with her mom. She's loved every bit of it. For a week she could forget everything that was going on. She could forget about school about monsters, about Josette. She had almost forgotten she was buried alive. The only things from home Josie brought with her apart from clothes were her thoughts about Penelope. Josie had missed her, every landmark they saw, every painting, every statue, anything beautiful she experienced she had wished Penelope was with her too. Josie knew how much Penelope would have loved every bit of it.

Every inch of Josie's body fought the movement she was making as she removed her math's book, folder and pencil case from her book bag pushing away the thoughts of the short haired girl. She decided she may as well start her study as soon as possible and try to force something into her head. Pulling her hair from in front of my face and bunching it in a bun at the top of her head she pulled the thick heavy math's book onto her lap and opened a random page.

Flicking through the pages finding their most recent topic, she scanned through it. Seeing all of the unfamiliar formulas she just wanted to cry. Letting out a moan of annoyance and frustration she would honestly throw the book out the window if she could. But instead, she went back to the top of the page, breathed a deep breath and began to read.

Jotting down a few notes of the things she thought she understood and equations she thought were important. She placed her red pen in her hair, as she kept misplacing it and twirled the blue one between her teeth. But just as she was beginning to understand the drivel her phone rang making her heart race as she jumped with fright.

"Dad?" she answered easily.

"Hi Josie could you come down to the Lunch Hall we're about to have a school assembly." she was surprised at the seriousness of his tone, something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Josie said as she closed the book in her lap dropping it on the table.

"Not sure yet sweetheart, just come down and we can talk" he answered before abruptly hanging up.

It made Josie nervous hearing him like this, Last time he was he made her siphon her mother out of existence.

Sliding to the edge of the bed she set her books on the nearby table heading straight for the doorway, worry filling her stomach.

As she made her way through the halls she couldn't help but notice the crowd of students she had become a part of. Something was going on, something big. Weaving her way through the students she craned her neck searching for a familiar face. Entering the room she had a moment to take it in. Students were seated in rows all around the stage sectioned off into their species'. She searched the crowd for her sister hoping to sit next to her for whatever this was. Instead, she spotted a familiar face beside the stage. Hope beckoned her toward her, patting the empty seat beside her as Josie smiled softly happy to sit near a friend.

"What's going on?" she asked Hope as she took the seat next to her. But the before the tribrid could answer, the piercing squeal of a microphone filled the air.

"Okay, everybody if I could have your attention please" her father's voice came over the speaker. Almost immediately the anxious crowd settled listening intently to his every word. "We've been informed that a new monster has been witnessed on campus. This particular monster is targeting people through their dreams"

"So like Freddy Kruger?" a confused voice piped up

"Sort of" Dr. Saltzman acknowledged MG's idea with a chuckle. "We ask that any younger students gather there few things and make their way to the front of the school for evacuation."

"I advise you older students to go with them too, only stay if you really need to. Anyone who stays must use the buddy system, nobody is to be left alone at any time" he finished his brief yet to the point synopsis of the situation. Immediately the crowd burst into movement. Josie could see Emma and Dorian in the midst of it separating groups of younger students into factions.

"So are you evacuating" Hope smiled at Josie easily as she watched the lines of junior students making their way up the stairs to their rooms.

"I don't think so, I have to study" Josie sighed. The prospect of a new monster scared her. She knew the power the students in this school had, she knew that most likely they would all be okay. But deep down she was always terrified when there was a new threat around. Yes, there were witches and vampires and wolves and even a tribrid but none of them were indestructible. One wrong move and somebody may not make it back.

"Study?" Hope giggled in disbelief.

"I've pulled all-nighters before" Josie nudged her playfully. "Anyway, I have a lot of work catch up on. Europe was great but it wasn't exactly the best idea on my father's half"

"Fair enough," Hope nodded "Let me know if you need help, I know how shit you are at Math, I can help you out if you need" she continued as she kindly pointed some children toward the bus. Josie didn't move instead she watched as they piled out of the front door oblivious to the danger. Having the Junior students out of the school did make her feel a little better.

"I'll let you know" Josie smiled as she headed back to her room. Though she was rattled by her Father's words she couldn't help but wonder where her sister was. Hoping Lizzie had made her way back to their room she wandered down the hallway.

She found their room empty. The only thing changed from their usually neat space where the book she had left on her bed. Stepping into the empty space she knew looking for her would be useless, the school was practically buzzing like a hive around her. She would never find her in the crowd.

Josie instead, spent the evening with her head buried in her math textbook. A firm line of concentration taking home on her brow. She scribbled down various equations for her to figure out in her chicken scratch style handwriting. 

The day seemed to pass in an instant and in what felt like minutes heavy orange and reds of the sunset caress the sky outside her window. Her hand was sore from writing, her eyes strained and body stiff. She didn't want to stop though, she knew if she did she would lose her motivation. Instead, she told herself only to stop if she had a reason. She would only stop if she was interrupted. Briefly stretching her back she set her book to the side laying down beside it in a more comfortable position. 

She secretly wished for an interruption, for a distraction. But pushing the idea from her head she forced herself to keep reading and to concentrate.

Then a soft knock came at her door.


	6. Part 6

"Come in," Josie called easily her eyes not leaving her book.

"So much for the buddy system, I see" a familiar voice snapped Josie out of her concentration.

"I thought you would have evacuated," she said easily as Penelope stepped into the door. She was the last person Josie expected to come to find her. Josie thought maybe it would be Lizzie, finally bored in the company of Rafael and wanting to spend some time with her.

"And give up the chance of having the school practically empty for the night?" Penelope joked as she took a seat on the end of Josie's bed. "What are you doing?"

"Studying" Josie sighed running a frustrated hand through her hair."Or at least trying to. I have a lot to catch up on" 

"Math?" Penelope questioned easily reaching out taking the heavy book from Josie's lap. "You're terrible at math" To Josie's credit she had written pages and pages of notes, probably about a hundred equations with attempts at solving them. Josie always had been one to put all her effort into whatever she was doing. Penelope couldn't bring herself to tell the tired girl that most of them were wrong though, like very wrong.

"Don't remind me" Josie hummed. Penelope could see how stressed she was. Study was probably the last thing Josie should be doing. She had just spent 12 hours traveling back from Europe, and about 4 hours drowning in her Math textbook, by right Josie should be sleeping. But given the current circumstances, she couldn't, and Penelope could see she that she was fading quickly.

"C'mon" Penelope said with a smile gathering Josie's books in a pile on her lap and standing quickly clutching them to her chest.

"Where?" Josie asked not moving, she had had enough, she just wanted to sleep.

"Hope is great at Math, she is also ignoring the buddy system," Penelope began, well aware of the strange look Josie was giving her 

"I need to study too," she reasoned "And you happen to be the most motivated person I know, so let's go study"

"Okay" Josie finally agreed sliding off the bed with a giggle following after a triumphant Penelope, who was merely proud of herself for being able to convince a tired Josie to do anything other than sleep. Josie always was cranky when she was tired, she knew that first hand.

________________

"It's not as complicated as you think" Hope chuckled as she scribbled out the nonsense Josie had just written. "Do it in steps, don't rush it"

Hope had been more than happy to help when and excited Penelope and cranky Josie showed up at her bedroom door. Landon was busy running around with the boys and she much preferred the prospect of a girls night than spending it alone. She had wanted to call up to Josie's room and join her, but became too nervous in the end, she still wasn't really used to this whole friends thing.

Josie and Penelope had spent an hour studying with Hope now. The clock was nearing on 8:45 and a very bored and very jet-lagged Josie was having trouble concentrating.

"Okay, enough" Hope dropped the pen in her hand with a huff "You are about to fall asleep we need to wake you up"

Of course, of course, the sleep monster had to show up the evening Josie was Jett lagged, she thought to herself. How were Penelope and her supposed to keep her awake all night, she was already practically in a coma.

"I'll make coffee" Penelope offered as Hope closed the school books in front of them. Stacking them in a pile in the middle of the table.

"And then how about a walk, the fresh air will wake us all up" Hope spoke up running her hand through her hair before tieing it up quickly.

"Good idea" Penelope smiled leaving the room.

Hope turned to Josie now. Sat at the table Josie leaned her head on her hand, eyes closed mouth slightly open.

"No, absolutely not happening Jo, wake up" Hope chuckled as she caught her by the shoulder shaking her.

"I'm tired" 

"I know you're tired, but you fall asleep you will literally be attacked in your dreams where none of us can help you and we can't let that happen." Hope reasoned with her as she dragged the tired girl to her feet.

Taking her sparing pad from the top of her bed she slipped it onto her hand before turning back to Josie.

"Punch me" Hope said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Josie seemed to wake up a bit at her words. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at the pad on Hope's hand. "I don't fight Hope"

"I know, You prefer setting things on fire" Hope teased her which earn a horrid look from the grumpy girl. "But humor me"

"C'mon this always helps me wake up on early mornings, you have to get your body moving" she tried once more holding the pad out to her now.

With a wary look, Josie took in the enthusiastic look on Hope's face. She had never really seen this side of hope before. She looked happy, to have someone to share her interests with even if it was just for a moment.

With a soft smile, Joise threw her fist out at the pad hitting it with a satisfying 'thwack'.

"C'mon, I know you have more in your than that" Hope's smile filled her face now as Josie finally started to take part. After a few more connections with the pad, she could see some energy beginning to take over her.

"You're already waking up Hope chuckled as Josie landed a particularly aggressive hit.

"you do this every morning?"

"Most mornings, whenever your dad is free"

"Well next time he's not free let me know, I think I could enjoy this" Josie suggested easily a sense of happiness filling her as she watched Hope's smile grow once more.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure" Josie chuckled "It feels good to just hit things you know, and I'll get in a lot less trouble than when I set things on fire"

"True" Hope giggled.

When Penelope appeared in the doorway once more Josie slipped on her shoes and the three of them made their way down to the common area.

In the end, they settled on ping pong. By the time they had reached the exit, it had occurred to them just how cold it was outside and none of them were very fond of freezing themselves to death outside.

"I'll grab the paddles" Hope said as they reached the empty space.

"I'll get the balls" Penelope giggled taking off toward the supplies room.

With that Josie was left to set up and unfold the table. Taking a brief seat on the sofa she slipped her left shoe off, rattling out a small pebble which had been annoying her since she'd slipped them on upstairs.

Standing now and fitting it again she easily unfolded the table pushing it into the center of the space.

"I'll play the winner" Hope giggled as she appeared behind her paddles in hand. Handing one each to Josie and Penelope who had produced a set of six balls from the supply room she hoisted herself onto a nearby table to watch.

Josie served first. Overestimating the weight of the ball completely she sent it flying across the room where it bounced under the table.

She had expected to hear the gentle giggle of Hope beside her along with Penelope's but when she didn't she realized that the girl was no longer there.

"Where's Hope?" she questioned quietly glancing around the room. There was nobody here, just her and Penelope, there wasn't even a clue she had been here at all.

"Probably gone to make coffee," Penelope said easily as she picked the ping pong ball up from where it landed. Shaking off the uneasy feeling which settled over her Josie turned back to the short haired girl.

Josie hadn't seen Hope leave, probably because she was busy fucking up her serve. She would be back in a minute.

"I'll go see if she needs some help, I won't be too long" Penelope smiled setting her paddle down on the table.

"Wait, Pen" Josie called out before she could leave the room. There was something playing on her mind, she was having fun and she was safe, of no thanks to herself.

"Thanks for finding me, I'd probably be asleep right now if you hadn't come to my room" It's true Josie was grateful Penelope found her, the idea of trying to stay awake alone all night now appeared a lot more difficult than she had originally intended.

"Of course Jo" Penelope smiled standing before her now, "I'm glad I did too, god knows what that thing can do to us in our sleep, I don't know what I would have done had something happened to you"

Penelope's words were a surprise to Josie. It was no secret that Penelope still loved her, the short haired girl made that very clear to everyone, but Penelope was usually more discrete with her pining. Josie only smiled at her.

"I didn't expect to have so much fun today, so thank-" Josie continued awkwardly.

And then she felt it. Josie's rambling was cut short, the growing embarrassment in her chest stopped, her breath was whisked away.

Penelope's lips grazed over her own, soft at first, hesitant as if she waiting for Josie's reaction.

Slowly she leaned forward and kissed her again. At first, Josie was startled.

Feeling Penelope's hand move around the back of her neck and knot in her hair she kissed her back.

Have you ever felt the warmth of the first sunshine of spring fall softly on your winter sullen cheeks? Felt it flick a match deep within your chest melting your frozen heart and burning away your broken pieces.

That was what kissing Penelope Park felt like.

The soft satisfaction of experiencing something you never even knew you needed.

Possibly one of the best feelings in the world.

The smell of a new book, listening to a thunderstorm whilst cuddled up in bed, walking barefoot in a creek on a sweltering summer's day, Penelope Park's lips pressed against her own.

It was absolutely one of the best feelings in the world.

Josie's hands moved to her waist holding Penelope's petite frame to her own as the shorted girl stepped closer to her.

Her fingers traced down her sides as Penelope's lips capture her own savoring every second. Feeling her shudder as she rose Goosebumps, her body relaxed completely.

Cradling Penelope's face in her hands, Josie kissed her tenderly. Penelope's own hands moved to the collar of Josie's shirt, holding her to her so tight it felt like she was afraid she would run away. Penelope held her to her, wrapping her hands around Josie's neck.

Josie felt like she might melt like she could fall into a puddle at Penelope's feet any second.

Until Penelope's breath caught in her throat, her hands which held her to her a second ago were planted on her shoulders pushing her away. Josie pulled back quickly to look at her.

"I don't want you anymore" Penelope's voice filled her ears as the sensation of Penelope's hand on her body left her and was replaced with something all too familiar.

Cold. Emptiness.

"What?" Josie tried to speak to her. Turning her back Penelope began to walk to walk now, branches and leaves pulled at her clothes. The wooden panel walls and warm fire now replaced with the thick dark forest Josie knew too well. 

"The urn, I want the urn." Penelope's voice sounded evil, that's the easiest way Josie could describe it. Like it wasn't even her.

"Penelope what? I can't- what do you mean?" Josie took a step toward her pushing the low hanging branches out of her way as she tried to catch us with the short haired girl. With every step, she was moving further and further away and with every step, Josie seemed to be moving less and less.

Josie pushed will all her strength, trashing her arms angrily as the branches pulled her back. She forced her way through, desperate to catch up with her, desperate not to be left alone here again.

Desperately grasping out Josie tried to hold on to her, but turning now Penelope had a look in her eyes that she has never quite seen before. Grabbing her by the wrists Penelope forced her back pushing her with all her strength. Pushing her to the ground Penelope held her at arm's length, a devilish smile on her face as Josie felt the roots of the trees around her begin to shift.

They rose from the soil around her wrapping mercilessly around her limps, their vice-like grips pinching and bruising her skin. Her breathing was fast and panicked as she felt herself begin to sink.

Feeling the cold soil slowly engulfing her, she clung to Penelope's body but she only pushed her in further, forcing her away.

"You should have given me what I wanted" Penelope spat at her through gritted teeth, her short hair falling in her eyes as she struggles against Josie's grip.

"Pen please" Josie begged, tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't go back in the ground, not again, she couldn't feel that again, it was torture, she would die this time. 

"Penelope Please stop!" she shouted, begging as she clung to her clothes only for her mouth to be filled with soil. Cold and wet she tried to cough to clear her airways. In shock, her hands released her hold on the short haired girl and with one last glance into her black eyes she was gone. Buried deep once again in the ground.

Josie choked, for what seemed like hours. Penelope's words replaying in her head, her lungs screaming and skin crawling as panic filled her body.

Every time she thought she was gone, dead, suffocated and forgotten about. Her mind pulled her back into that hole cramping her lungs once more trapping her in an endless moment of agony and fear, alone, with only Penelope's words to keep her company.

"You should have given me what I wanted Josie."

________

"Joise wake-up C'mon" Penelope shook her aggressively. Her patience was running out as she watched the sleeping girl before her wince.

It had been 18 minutes since they found her sleeping, and neither of them knew how long before that she had finally fallen under.

"We should have never left her alone," Penelope was angry, with herself mostly for thinking to leave Josie alone for a moment.

"We can't change that now, we just need to wake her up" Hope spat back at her both seeming to take their frustrations out on each other.

Taking a seat on the sofa Penelope rested Josie's head on her lap, she was completely unconscious and whatever dream she having must be very bad as she was beginning to murmur incoherently.

"Josie can you hear me, c'mon wake up" she tried again tapping her hand off Josie's cheek gently.

Nothing.

Giving up Penelope lay Josie back down beside her jumping off the sofa she headed into the nearby bathroom quickly. Reaching the sink she grabbed a towel dampening it under the tap.

"I can't find anything in this book on how to wake her up Pen" Hope's worried voice came from the table as she entered the room again.

"Just keep trying," Penelope said to her. "There has to be a way, maybe a summoning spell, we could summon her out of the dream"

"It won't work, her physical being is already here" Hope huffed flicking through more pages.

"Well Google it so" Penelope offered the idea dabbing the cloth on her forehead some more."How to wake somebody up from a nightmare," 

Josie was burning up, small beads of sweat were beginning to appear on her forehead and her breaths were becoming shallow and labored. Penelope felt like she had just dug her out of the ground again, choking and panicked. For all Penelope knew in Josie's mind she was back down there.

Taking a seat beside her once more she moved Josie's head into my lap once more. Dabbing the wet towel on her face if I couldn't wake her she hoped to perhaps calm her down a bit.

"There's nothing here Penelope" Hope called out from the doorway the brightness of her phone screen lighting up her face as Penelope glanced at her panic-filled and all out of options.

And at that moment Josie's eyes opened. 

Sitting up with a gasp she clawed at her body brushing the imaginary soil from her skin. Her throat which was stuffed with imaginary soil only moments ago now shocked by the sudden flow of air as she coughed violently, gasping for air. Her eyes meet mine for a moment confused before she shoots out of my lap away from me.

"Josie, hey it's me you're okay," Penelope tried to console the clearly distraught girl as she looked between her and Hope who was staring at her sympathetically.

"Jo, look at me, you're okay," Penelope stood carefully before her not wanting to frighten her anymore.

The look on Josie's face was so familiar it made her feel sick. It was the exact same look she wore when Penelope dug her up.

"What happened?" Josie spat the words at them as Hope made her way to Penelope's side. Neither of them had ever seen her like this before. She was distraught, brushing at her skin her body racked with shivers as 

"You fell asleep while you were waiting for us to get the equipment"

"So we didn't play?" Josie looked at them with a pained expression now. Hope and Penelope could practically see her doubting every memory she'd had over the last day.

"No, you didn't" Hope said carefully as she made eye contact with Penelope who looked equally confused.

"How long," Josie asked them as she took an unsteady step toward the sofa lowering herself down to it. "Penelope how long was I asleep!?"

"About 20 minutes we think," she answered carefully hearing the annoyance and fear in her voice. "We can't be sure though, we don't know when you nodded off"

Josie didn't answer them this time. Instead, she lowered her head into her hands forcing herself to take deep breaths. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she was okay, that she hadn't been put back down there, that she had just fallen asleep. 

She couldn't shake the feeling of being crushed, of being suffocated, of her lungs screaming and the earthy taste of soil in her mouth.

"It wasn't days" Josie murmured quietly to herself willing her breathing to settle.

To Penelope and Hope, it sounded like nonsense, enough for them to really begin to worry. aking wary eye contact they knew they had to do something.

"What?" Hope questioned her warily taking a step toward her.

"Days," Josie said louder now "It felt like a was down there for days," looking up now at them now Penelope could see the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but she was afraid she would scare her or make her lash out.

Josie was still clawing at her skin, Penelope was afraid if she touched her she would make it worse.

A wave of guilt and pity slammed into Penelope like a wall. Had she not left her alone this wouldn't have happened, Penelope could have stopped this.

She could only watch Josie now in silence for a moment, as she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands, her knees were shaking beneath her, all Penelope wanted to do was reach out and hold her. Steeling herself she stepped forward past Hope squatting down in front of the hysterical girl. 

"Josie, what do you want me to do?" she asked her simply Josie's eyes seeming to burn into hers as they made eye contact, "Tell me, Jojo"

"I don't know," Josie said sadly her eyes falling into her lap.

Reaching forward a cautious hand Penelope gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Josie's ear. She expected Josie to wince to push her away, but instead, she leaned into her touch, savoring the gentleness of her fingers. All Josie had experienced for what felt like the last week was violence, she had missed the sensation of delicacy.

Using the pad of her thumb Penelope caught the tears that streamed down her cheek now wiping them away.

Lowering herself down on the space beside her, Penelope kept Josie close letting her link her arm with her own, her head resting on Penelope's shoulder. She ignored the subtle dampness of Josie's tears as they stained her shirt. 

Josie didn't know what she needed, Penelope did. Josie needed to be taken care of, so Penelope let her be vulnerable for as long as she needed.

____________

It had been 4 hours since Josie had fallen asleep.

"How is she?" Hope asked cautiously as she stepped towards the sofa.

Gazing across the room they both watched as Josie perused the pages of her favorite book.

"I think she's okay" Penelope spoke up sipping on the warm cup of coffee in her hands. "But, I'm not sure yet" 

"Did she tell you what she dreamt?" Hope asked as she took a seat beside her.

"No, and I didn't ask her" Penelope hummed"Not yet"

"You really care about her don't you" Hope looked at Penelope now, there was something in the way Penelope watched Josie, how she was always protective of her, how she always took care of her, it amazed hope really, how devoted she seemed to be to the girl.

"Of course I do" Penelope scoffed, it was obvious really, Penelope never felt any embarrassment in knowing other people knew she loved Josie. "Have you heard from, Landon?" Penelope yawned hoping to change the subject.

"He and the boys have a plan I think, I actually came to ask you if you two would be okay on your own for a while, they asked for my help," Hope said carefully glancing back as Josie who turned the page in her book casually.

"Of course, you've helped us enough" Penelope smiled at Hope easily, she was sure she could keep an eye on her for the rest of the night.

"Are you sure" Hope double checks as she rose from the sofa.

"Go help Hope, I'm going to make some food now, we'll be okay" Penelope reassured her, thanking her silently Hope waved to Josie as she made her way out of the room.

Standing up slowly Penelope made her way over to Josie now. She looked content, immersed in the pages of the worn copy of 'Of Mice and Men' in her hands Penelope was reluctant to disturb her.

"I'm going to make some grilled cheese, do you want to come?" Penelope spoke softly as to not frighten her.

"I'm going to finish this chapter, can I follow you?" Josie spoke looking up at her with a soft smile.

"Of course, you won't fall asleep will you?" Penelope teased softly making Joise chuckle.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again" Josie joked darkly. Smiling at her sadly Penelope made her way to the kitchen

Penelope switched on the lights as she entered the large open space. 

Pulling a pan from the drawer Penelope lit the stove. Putting a drop of oil on the pan she waited while she allowed it to come to temperature before placing some slices of bread on the heat. Finally, she boiled the kettle ready for their tea, maybe it would help Josie calm down.

Taking a seat on one of the high stools she was happy to get off her feet. It had been a long and stressful day. All day she had been worrying about the monster, afraid it would come for them and even when it finally did, she wasn't ready and the guilt was eating her up. This was the first proper meal she would be having in hours, until this moment she was so stressed she hadn't even realized how hungry she was.

Stepping off the chair she made her way back to the hob wiggling the pan a bit to make sure the bread didn't stick. Sprinkling some cheese on top she placed the second slice over it before flipping it over revealing the golden crisp underside she had just cooked.

The smell of Grilled cheese filled Josie's nose as she reached the kitchen. 

"Hey" Penelope smiled as she painfully walked up behind her peeping over her shoulder at the pan.

"Hi" Josie smiled watching as she flipped the sandwich easily. "Smells good"

Penelope smiled at her over her shoulder as Josie took a seat where she once was. Josie seemed to be okay, finally, she was becoming herself again and seeing this made Penelope happy.

Turning back to the stove she wiggled it some more, the crisping sandwich spilling cheese from its sides now as it slid around the slick pan surface.

"You hungry?" Penelope asked her easily as she tipped the sandwich onto plates turning to hand her one. But this time Josie wasn't there. The chair was empty, Penelope hadn't even heard her push it in.

"Josie?" she called out placing the plates down on the counter and switching off the stove. Wiping her hands on her jeans she headed toward the door to look for her.

Scanning the common room quickly there was no sign of her.

"Jo?" she called out once more before finally spotting her. Josie stood in the doorway of the common room facing the hall.

"What are you-" Penelope tried to ask her but before she could finish Josie began walking, out of the door and down the hall toward the breakfast hall.

"Jo? Where are you going?" Penelope asked her as she followed the silent girl through the hallway. Josie didn't even show any sign of hearing her, she just continued walking. Catching up with her Penelope waved a wary hand in front of Josie's face as they watched. Nothing, not even a flinch. And then she stopped.

"What are you looking for- Lizzie?" Penelope tried to help her only to be caught short when she turned to find the blonde haired girl standing in the center of the hall staring at them.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Penelope tried to get either of them to answer as Josie stood silently b her side watching her sister.

Gazing around the room Penelope could tell something was wrong, It's dark, darker than usual, the shadows seem to seep further, pulling the large room into black. Then a metallic steel glint caught her eye. The unmistakable shine of the barrel of a gun.

"Oh my god, Lizzie no!" Penelope watched as the gun, in the hand of a masked assailant made its way closer to her. "Lizzie run!"

Penelope tried to take a step toward her only to find her feet firmly stuck to the floor, unable to move.

"Lizzie run, please" she tried again pulling with all her strength. He was going to kill her and Penelope could do nothing but watch.

As the barrel of the pistol brushed past the hair on Lizzie temple the blonde haired girl finally seemed to react. Turning slightly she met the eyes of her sister and uttered some words that made Penelope's legs weak.

"Josie, help me" her voice sounded empty and void as she smiled innocently, the smile seeming to slice its way through Penelope's heart as she realized what was happening.

"No" Penelope whispered in disbelief as Josie slowly stepped forward. 

"Josie no, Jo Please don't do this" Penelope begged desperately pulling her feet with all her strength.

"Rigescunt Induntae" she chanted loudly, but the spell that would leave any creature frozen in their tracks didn't work and Josie kept walking.

One step at a time she made her way closer to her sister until she finally stood between them, face to face with the masked man.

"Josie no! Get out of the way" she yelled, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the masked man adjust his aim, the barrel of the gun now firmly against Josie's chest.

When the gunshot rang through the room Penelope collapsed forward watching as Josie's knees buckled her legs crumbling beneath her weight as she fell to the ground with a great echoing thud.

Scrambling to her feet Penelope desperately ran to her side.

"You're okay, you're okay" Penelope repeated over and over as took in Josie's limp body.

The blood. It was everywhere.

"You've got to keep your eyes open okay Josie," Penelope said ignoring the pained look on Josie's face. She didn't know what to do, all she could do was try to stop the bleeding

Tears streamed down her face making it hard to see but she automatically started putting pressure on the wound. The blood simply ran through her fingers.

"Somebody get an ambulance" she yelled over and over only to be met with silence and Josie's groans of pain.

"Lizzie help her!" Penelope shouted angrily but he blonde haired girl just stood there, shoulder to shoulder with the masked figure. She knew they would be no help. Ignoring them she turned back to the slowly fading girl below her.

Josie's eyes were rolling in her head. Falling in and out of consciousness her breathing was low and shallow, her hands which clutched to Penelope desperately only moments ago now laying limb in her lap.

A steady pool of blood was beginning to form underneath them, feeling it soaking into the fabric of her jeans, warm against the cold air of the hall she knew that time was running out. Releasing her hands she searched for the nearest piece of cloth she could find to hold on Josie's chest. Sliding her hoody over her head unable to reach anything else she held the heavy material to the wound hoping to somehow stop the bleeding.

"C'mon Josie you're going to be okay" she whispered as a distant ambulance come into earshot, still crying hysterically I can only assume somebody called them. "Open your eyes come on!" she begged now her hands going to her face tapping it softly cradling the soft and warm skin in her bloodstained fingers. It did nothing, Josie's lids were shut now, her eyes no longer moving beneath them, her head falling to the side limply.

Looking down at herself and seeing the amount of blood Josie had lost a pit of dread fell in Penelope's stomach.

"Please Josie, Stay with me. Lizzie why did you let her do that, why didn't you stop her!?" Penelope yelled at the blonde hair girl who continued to stare, blank face, emotionless, only this time she wasn't staring at her, she was staring behind her.

"Hand over whats mine, or I'll take whats your" a deep voice came from behind her causing Penelope to shiver.

"What?" she turned quickly searching for the source. The masked man wasn't stood alone now, Josie, stood beside him and Lizzie now moved beside her, a steady pool of blood from Josie's wound forming below them.

Glancing at the space where Josie lay moments before bloody and dying Penelope found only the puddle of her blood. Rising from her knees Penelope stood before them slowly, desperately wiping tears from her eyes as she took them in.

"The urn, get me what is mine, or you will wake up to a world without what is yours" the deep voice comes again from behind the mask.

"I can't I don't know where-" Penelope answered through sobs watching as blood started drooling from Josie's mouth, the brown haired girl beginning to spit it up relentlessly as she continued to die on her feet.

"Wrong answer," he hissed an evil smile filling Lizzie's face as they both turned to Josie one final time. 

Before Penelope could try to stop them his gloved hand threw a blade from his pocket dragging it across the delicate skin of Josie's throat.

"No!" Penelope dived forward to stop them only to end up catching Josie's lifeless body in her arms. Holding the limp girl in her arms all Penelope could do was lower them both to the ground. She desperately held Josie to her chest willing the dead girl to breathe, to come back to her. But it was no use. 

Josie was dead, in the place of Lizzie and Penelope could do nothing about it. 

Her blood stained fingers ran through her hair as she sobbed into her. Through teary vision, she watched wailing as Lizzie's figure disappeared unbothered through the doorway, the masked man nowhere to be seen.

The Penelope was left alone, and broken, holding the body of the only girl she'd ever loved to her chest and wishing that Josie could take her with her. Living her life without Josie, well that wouldn't be a life at all.

_________________

"Pen wake up!" Josie yelled as she desperately fanned the smoking pan on the hub. 

She had told Penelope she wouldn't be long, but she lost track of time. One chapter turned into two, it wasn't until Josie smelled the burning bread on the pan that she had realized something was wrong.

Dumping the burnt pan in the sink she ran the tap before making her way to Penelope's side.

"Penelope wake up" she shook the sleeping girl as she sat in her chair, head balanced easily on her hand. "C'mon wake up" Josie begged her tapping her face.

The tears which streamed down Penelope's face from her closed eyes made Josie worried. hat if she couldn't wake her up, she knew what it was like to be stuck in the dream, Penelope was probably going through hell. Glancing at her phone Josie hesitated on the idea of calling Hope, maybe she would know what to do. Squeezing Penelope's hand reassuringly she reached for the phone, but before she could dial Hope's number, Penelope's head lifted and she sprung awake.

Penelope almost fell out of her chair as she jerked herself out of her dream. As the tall stool toppled she stepped down stumbling into the space of the kitchen.

"Penelope it's okay just breathe" Josie's words came to her as she glanced around the smoke-filled filled room with confusion.

Josie. She's okay.

Turning on the spot Penelope stared at Josie in disbelief, fresh tears cutting there way down her cheeks. She had just spent what felt like hours mourning over her corpse, but here she stood, alive and well.

The look a worry that filled Josie's face made Penelope's stomach do flips. 

"Pen it's me, you're okay" Josie's voice was soft as she stepped toward Penelope watching her warily. She had yet to get a reaction from the newly awoken girl, her distraught eyes watched her with a disbelief Josie couldn't quite understand.

"Penelope?" she said once more hoping for her to speak to her, to acknowledge her. Instead, Penelope did something entirely different. Taking a step forward Penelope threw her arms around Josie's shoulder hugging the older girl tightly.

"You're okay" she short haired girl sobbed into Josie's neck as she stood there shocked for a moment before wrapping her arms around her waist returning the embrace.

"I'm okay Pen" Josie reassured her in confusion, her arm gently stroking her back as Penelope continued to cry. She didn't know what Penelope was talking about, or why she thought Josie wasn't okay, but if holding her for a moment was what she needed then she could do that.

"You're okay, just breathe, try to relax" Josie breathed easily as the tension began to leave Penelope's body.

There was nothing but utter silence filling the room, not an uncomfortable silence. The type of silence that meant Penelope was thinking and that Josie was waiting patiently for her thoughts to be shared.

Josie knew this feeling so well, Penelope always put up such a tough front to everyone else but Josie knew Penelope for who she really was. She was the type of person who couldn't just talk about her feelings, she needed time to figure them out before she could even try.

So Josie gave her time, she held her for as long as she needed and when Penelope finally let go she sat with her until Penelope convinced herself it was all a dream. She hadn't seen Penelope like this in a long time, frankly, it scared her for a moment, but Josie had been able to help her before she could do it again.

By the time Hope made her way back to them Josie and Penelope had settled themselves into a comfortable silence. She found them sat on sofas at either side of the common room a blanket draped over both.

"Everything okay?" Hope asked as she approached Josie, she could smell the burnt bread form the kitchen.

"I think so" Josie hummed, as she took in Hope she realized how disheveled she looked.

"Did she ehm?" Hope gestured toward Penelope, Josie only nodded, she was too exhausted to do anything else, the clock was coming up on 5 am now.

"How bad was it?" Hope asked a look of pity filling her face as she glanced across the room at the quiet girl. 

Penelope was gazing out the window, watching the oranges and reds of the sunrise she was trying to erase every image of her dream from her head. It was all too real for her, every time she looked at Josie she felt it all over again. Even when Josie held her in her arms, it felt fake.

It scared Penelope, she didn't want to think of this every time she saw the girl she loved. Penelope was afraid this would ruin how she saw her, Penelope wouldn't be able to cope if it did Josie was the best thing in her life, she didn't want anything to ruin that.

"It was bad" Josie answered Hope simply, "She cried for over an hour after she woke up, and hasn't spoken a full sentence since"

Hope didn't know how to respond to that so instead, she just listened.

"Did you guys beat it?"Josie askes Hope as she took a seat beside her.

"We did, so you can both sleep now if you wish" Hope had to admit she was proud of the boys and how they managed it. She just wished that they had worked faster, seeing the sadness and blatant fear in Josie and Penelope's eyes made her think that had they been able to beat it sooner, neither of the girls would have had to experience so much pain.

"Josie" Hope said softly gaining the now quiet girl's attention, "Are you okay?"

Glancing at Hope for a moment Joise tried to answer, but she couldn't stop her gaze from falling back to Penelope. The morning light was shining on her face perfectly, catching the glint of her chocolate eyes as she watched the sunrise. Penelope looked exhausted like she could fall asleep at any moment. But underneath the tiredness in her eyes was a pain that hadn't left them since she'd woken.

And at that moment Josie decided it was time for them to go to bed. Rising from the sofa slowly she stretched out her stiff legs and back. Hope's eyes followed her, still waiting for an answer as she folded the blanket and lay it over the back of the sofa.

Taking a deep breath she made her way toward the quiet girl in the corner. Hearing her coming Penelope turned her head watching as Josie came to a nervous stop at the end of the sofa.

"Tired?" She asked Penelope quietly, smiling softly when the tired girl nodded.

"Let's get you to bed," she said softly holding a tentative hand out to her. Hesitating for a moment Penelope watched her, but seeing the sincerity in her eyes Penelope finally held out a hand to her.

Helping her up from the sofa Joise linked Penelope leading the exhausted girl forward with her own tired legs. 

Hope watched them curiously as they made their way across the room stopping before her, Josie took Penelope's blanket from her hands folding it quickly before placing it on the top of her own. Linking Penelope's arm once more Josie smiled a sad smile at Hope who still watched them.

"We're going to be okay" Josie answered Hope finally, tightening her grip on Penelope's arm delicately she continued to lead the tired girl to her room.

It had been a long night for them all. It was time they all had a good long sleep. 

And though the sleep demon was no longer there to plague their unconscious thoughts. That didn't mean any of them were safe from the deepest darkest thoughts of their minds.

After all, our dreams are the only battlefield's we each face alone.


	7. Part 7

When Hope's alarm clock woke her at 6:30 am on Thursday morning, she had almost forgotten about the perils the school had faced merely days before. Sometimes it was easy to forget, Hope was just a teenage girl after all, with teenage problems and a teenage boyfriend and friends. Rubbing her eyes she pushed the duvet off her tired legs knowing if she didn't wake herself suddenly she would fall back to sleep. Sitting on the side of her bed she took a moment to stretch her back, listening contently the silence of the school outside her doorway.

Hope enjoyed waking up early, she enjoyed the calm before the storm that was the school day. As she dressed slowly in an almost robotic fashion, she wondered if it was merely a coincidence that no monster had come since Alaric had disposed of the urn, or maybe they were still on their way.

Grabbing her shoes Hope shoved her feet into them using her finger to force in her heel. Pulling her hair into a loose high pony tail she was ready for the day.

Stepping out into the hallway the sense of being alone caused the hairs on her arms and neck to prickle. As she tiptoed her way down the hall she passed the closed doors of the twins and various other students. Reaching the back door with a content sigh, she released a breath she didn't remember she was holding and pulled the door open stepping out into the morning air.

Pulling it shut it silently behind her she slipped her black jacket on expecting to feel a windy chill, but the temperature didn't even change. The mildly warm spring air stuck to her, she could almost feel its pressure on her shoulders as she began the short walk toward the lake.

Hope liked how light and quiet it was out there. The early morning birds chirped cheerfully as they hopped around in the trees above her. The scent of morning dew covering the grass, filled her nose and calmed her spirit as she listened to the whistling of sparrows singing the world awake. The bending and fading of the early morning sky as the sun rose reminded her always of her father, and how easily he could capture such beautiful scenes on paper. White feathery slashes across the sky, a plane midway to its destination lost within the glowing deep purples, blues and oranges, the first tendons of light stretched across the expanses of the atmosphere leaving the painting unfinished, yet still so beautiful.

Stepping onto the gravel path she began following the twisting route toward the dock. Hope liked her routine. Her life was a mess sometimes, from monsters to teen drama to the general stress of school work she found it difficult, though she tried not to show it. Hope Mikaelson was a force to be reckoned with in the Salvatore school, both figuratively and literally, you couldn't spell "hero" without "her".

Her early mornings by the lakeside were her release, her time to get out all those pent up feelings that she couldn't quite talk about. And feeling her heart rate pick up she was excited to enact her daily routine.

And that's when she spotted it. 

Locks of brunette hair blowing in the gentle breeze made her stop in her tracks. Images of the Dragon in human form and how Dorian described the Driad as almost human passing raced through her mind. Flattening herself against a nearby tree she craned her neck hoping to be able to see more of it as she thought of ways to sneak up and approach it, to take it out before it even had the chance to attack the school, it was about time for the next monster.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself bracing herself for the fight to come, she didn't know what she was getting herself into or how powerful this creature was, for all she knew this was the most powerful monster she had come across yet.

Jumping out from behind the tree she soon realized that in fact, it was.

Josie sat watching the sky silently, a cup of steaming tea in her hands. 

The overpowering sense of panic that filled Hope's body not 30 seconds ago now turned to sheer relief.

"Josie?" Hope said quietly as she rested her hand on her hip trying to calm herself a bit. Josie sat perched on the edge of the dock. Looking at Hope with a soft smile, the light of the early sun reflecting off her face made her appear deathly pale, completely unaware of Hope's earlier panic. 

"Hey" she almost whispered as Hope reached her. Hope couldn't help but notice the sad tone in her voice, or was it exhaustion, she couldn't quite tell. Which ever it was, Hope could easily see that Josie wasn't doing so well.

"You scared me, Josie, I thought you were a monster," Folding her legs Hope lowered herself down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Josie answered sincerely, the blanket which draped over her shoulders sliding off her shoulder as she made space for Hope.

"It's okay," Hope reached out tucking her back under it "Are you okay, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" looking over her carefully Hope noticed that nothing seemed to be seriously wrong with Josie, her eyes weren't red or puffy so Hope didn't think she had been crying. She just looked a little... hollow.

"I could ask you the same thing" Josie joked momentarily a soft smile filling her face as she gazed out over the lake once more, but it wasn't long before the softness of her eyes hardened once more

"I just couldn't get back to sleep is all," she said softly taking a sip of the hot liquid in her cup "I thought I would meet you out here to spar"

"Did you have another nightmare?" Hope picked at the aging timber of the dock boards under her as she spoke. It had been a while since she'd spoken to Josie for so long alone, she didn't really know how to do it anymore, Josie seemed different.

"It wasn't as bad as the first" she breathes.

"How long have you been out here?" Hope said gently as she watched Josie's delicate fingers cling to the heat of the cup in her lap anxiously, the steam swirling around her hands.

"I don't know, it was dark when I came out, I didn't check."

Hope knew for a fact that the sun had risen about 2 hours ago, Josie had been sitting her since even before that and noting the small goosebumps raised on Josie's arms it was easy to tell.

Shrugging off her jacket Hope draped it over her tiny shoulders, replacing the large blanket with her thermal layer and draping the blanket over both their laps. Hope's own body heat had already warmed the jacket significantly, maybe it could help her warm up quicker.

With a soft smile, Josie slipped her arms into the worn sleeves. She was thankful for it, the feeling had left her toes a while ago, her only source of heat was the warmth of cup in her hand which was slowly getting colder and the soft morning sun on her skin.

Josie didn't know how she ended up out here. Perhaps in an exhausted ramble, she thought a morning sparring session with Hope would help her calm down, or perhaps she just needed fresh air. Either way, she had ended up out here alone, watching the day awaken from the silence of the dock.

The silence was something her mind had recently become accustomed to. Josie's house had always been loud. But these last few nights she had only known it as silent. She had wandered the halls for nights now while the students slept, unable to will her own mind into slumber.

She felt like her broken pieces were scattered around her silent house, slowly gathering dust, and every night she had to try to find them. They were lost in her books, from when she desperately searched for a distraction. They lay in her bed from when she desperately wished for sleep to sooth her tired mind. They sat in the kitchen, form when she willed her appetite to return. 

But she couldn't quite find them all before the sun came up, and every night had to start over. 

She silence she had found by the lake side was slightly different though, not a debilitating as it was in the house, not as claustrophobic. And Josie thought, perhaps it wasn't quiet, maybe she was listening for something that just wasn't there.

Peace.

"C' mon, let's get you inside" Hope spoke softly ending Josie's train of thought abruptly.

"What?" Josie protested for a minute "I wanted to spar" she scowled as she watched Hope stand folding the blanket tucking it under her arm before offering Josie a hand up.

"Not today," Hope said easily, pulling the frozen girl to her feet "you're near frozen solid, we need to warm you up"

_________________

"You still cold?" Hope asked as she tucked the blanket around Josie once more. It was considerably warmer inside, warm enough that Hope no longer craved the jacket she had loaned Josie. The younger girls hands were still blue though and icy to the touch.

"Kind of, I'm okay though" Josie shuddered as she watched Hope disappear into the kitchen. 

Dropping a teabag in the cup Hope made tea for the both of them, having missed her morning routine Hope didn't feel as awake and ready for the day as she usually did, maybe this would help. Careful not to spill the hot liquid on the floor she weaved her way back to Josie's side.

"Thank you" she hummed her hands wrapping around its heat.

Hesitating for a moment Josie watched as Hope curled up on the sofa beside her.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally spoke, as the tribrid tucked her legs beneath her nodding with a soft smile.

"Have you seen Penelope since, the other night?"

"I haven't" Hope answered honestly as she watched any since of hope deflate from Josie once more"I've tried to check on her, but she wouldn't let me in, she's spelled her door, have you?" 

"Me neither," Josie hummed playing with her fingers, her eyes fell upon the television watching the characters of whatever sit com Hope had put on, she could just about hear the sterile laugher of the audience.

"Josie, do you want to talk about anything?" Hope's words caught her off guard. "You haven't been yourself since that night"

Josie didn't reply instead she simply turned her head, watching the concern and sincerity in Hope's eyes as she spoke.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Josie didn't answer, she ust sipped at her tea.

"I'm worried about you, I'm worried about you both"

"Jo, I don't know what you dreamt about, or what Penelope dreamt about, but I think you both need to talk about it." Hope continued "You don't have to talk to me" she back tracked momentarily not wanting Josie she think she was forcing her to talk about things she was not ready about yet "But maybe you could talk to her about it?"

"She would never talk to me" Josie whispered sadly, she could feel tears beginging to well in her eyes.

Truth is Josie had tried to check on her too. The next day, she had gone to Penelope's room only to find it locked, Penelope wouldn't even answer her from the other side, she just told her to Go away. Later that day Josie had called back noticing Penelope hadn't been in any of her classes. Knocking once more, Penelope didn't speak that time, the faint warmth and hum of magic from the handle of the door was enough of an answer for Josie.

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Hope reasoned with her. This was true, mostly, Hope could only think of the positive outcome of Josie and Penelope speaking once more.

"It could Hope, what if it makes it worse," Josie wiped quickly at a tear that cut its way down her face sniffling slightly.

"Tell me how it could" Hope listened contently as Josie began to explain. 

"I'm afraid, what if when I see her face, hear her voice again, all I'll be able to think of is my dream." 

"But its Penelope, Jo, you were together for almost 2 years, she's loves you to pieces! You won't see the girl from your dream or whatever she did you'll see the girl you love" Hope smiled softly as she watched Josie mull ove her words. 

"She buried me" Josie blurted out, setting her cup on the tabel beside the sofa. "In the dream where you guys found me." she explained as Hope fell into a shocked silence before her, the soft smile on her face now turned to a look of pure disbelief and pity. "She told me she didn't want me anymore and she pushed me down into the ground, pinned me there until he trees pulled me under and left."

"Josie, I'm sorry" Hope tried to apologise as Josie wiped away more tears at the memory of her dream.

"I don't know what to say to her Hope, I know it was a dream, but it felt so real, it felt like it had happened before, in a way it has happened before"

Listening silenctly to Josie Hope finally began to relize why Josie's dream had effected her so much, becaus eit wasn't really a dream, Penelope's words hurt her so much, well, because they were real.

"Josie, Penelope loves you" Hope sat up more turning her body toward the crying girl now setting down her cup.

"No, she doesn't Hope. If she did she wouldn't have left me"

Hope didn't know what to say now, Josie had a point.

When Penelope broke up with Josie during last semester everyone was shocked. Penelope was nothing if infatuated with that girl, she spent every waking moment by her side. Then one day she stopped, and Josie was completely broken. Hope remembered that it hurt her, to see Josie so upset, they had never particularly been close, but Hope felt pity for her. The girl who gave everything she was to the people she loved, only to lose the only love she ever really received in return.

"Do you have any idea what Penelope dreamt about Josie?" Hope asked her softly.

"Not really, I was in it though somehow" Josie wiped her eyes softly tucking the blanket up around her neck.

"How do you know?" Hope tipped her head to one side questioningly as Josie began to explain.

"When she woke up, she was hysterical, she grabbed me immediately and hugged me and kept repeating,"You're okay" over and over." Josie said quietly, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to get that image of Penelope out of her head, Josie had never seen her like that before, it was scary.

"So she was worried about you when she woke?" Hope clarified easily.

Josie nodded as Hope began to put the pieces together.

"Penelope Park woke up hysterical from a monster attack nightmare and immediately wanted to ensure than your were safe and uninjured, and you really think that she doesn't love you?"

Josie doesn't answer this time.

"Jo, I think the reason Penelope won't talk to you I because she's just as afraid as you are." "Whatever happened in her dream made her think you were seriously hurt Josie, she's worried that its going to happen"

And for the first time since the moment Josie stepped out of her dream, things were starting to make sense.

"C' mon lets go talk to her"

________

"Penelope?" Hope knocked gently at the door as Josie stood behind her. This all felt to familiar for Josie, she was tired of being shut out by Penelope.

"Pen?" Josie stepped forward placing a hand on the door, she could feel the magic in it as she conintued "I know you're in there Pen and I know you can hear me, please let us in"

"I'm worried about you Pen, we both are, you're hurting, we just want to talk"

Placing a hand on the door Josie began to siphon it, feelingt he magic flowing up her arm she glanced at Hope. It felt wrong, barging in like this, but it had to be done. As the finally strand of magic was soaked up Josie placed a delicate hand in the handle, and with one final encouraging nod from Hope she twisted it, the door creakign open slowly before them.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Penelope's voice came to Josie for the first time in 3 days.

Josie and Hope expected to find Penelope curled up in bed her room dark and miserable, an emotional mess, unable to face the world anymore. Instead they found her at least more alive looking. Sitting at her desk, light from the closed window seeping into the room from around the edges of her curtains as she bent over one of her school books.

"Penelope, what are you doin-" Hope started as she stepped into the room. 

"Studying" Penelope said easily as she turned on her swivel chair.

Following Hope, Josie trailed behind her, arms crossed over her stomach as she took in Penelope. Her hair was clean and curly framing her face, her eyes wary as she watched the two girls enter her room, lacking their signature brightness. Penelope looked absolutely fine, mostly, only someone who knew her could see the pain she was hiding.

Glancing at Josie warily Hope started to speak.

"We just wanted to talk to you about the other night, we were worried about you" 

"What about it," she almost spit a Hope taking the tribrid by surprise. And finally Josie began to see Penelope facade break.

"We wanted to know if you're doing okay" Josie settled a hand on the annoyed girls arm stepping forward past her.

"I'm fine" Penelope turned away now, looking back over her books, it was clear that Penelope was done with the conversation. But Josie wasn't, if Josie didn't talk to her now, she probably would never get to sort this out.

Giving Hope as soft look the tribrid understood.

"Come find me if you need me" Hope said softly as she stepped toward the door. Exiting with a final smile she closed the door leaving Josie alone with Penelope.

"Pen I know you're not okay"Josie started taking a seat on Penelope's bed.

"Pen please, you know you can talk to me about anything, its just us now" she continued trying to catch her eye. Reaching a hand out Josie placed in over where Penelope's rested on the table, finally getting her attention.

Penelope's eyes took in the hand with a mixed expression. Weaving her fingers with Penelope's Josie pulled her hand toward her turning Penelope's chair so the short hair girl now faced her once more.

"You're hurting, I can see it, Pen just talk to me." she whispered tracing over the dark blue bags under her eyes with the pads of her thumb. "Why don't you want to talk to me, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Jo" Penelope's voice broke the crushing silence around them. A sense of relief momentarily filled Josie at her response but it wavered, as Penelope's hand rose taking Josie's in her own removing them slowly from her face the short haired girl turning away from her once more.

"Then talk to me, tell me about your dream" Josie tried once more.

Penelope wanted to talk to Josie, since the moment she woke up she's wanted to tell Josie about her dream. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Every time her mouth tried too form the words she felt sick.

That morning after the dream Penelope had stood on the opposite side of the door to Josie and listened to her. She's heard the twins crying and misery, and all she wanted to do was throw the door open and hug her and tell her everything was alright. 

But she couldn't. She couldn't even answer her properly, she just had to tell her to go away.

Of no fault of her own.

Penelope had tried to tell Josie a thousand times since she'd figured out who she was and it never worked, not once.

Josie could see the hesitation in her face, she could see that she wanted to talk to her. 

"I can't Jo" Penelope spat through her teeth, her frustration with herself growing.

"Why Penelope" Josie probed again seeing the internal struggle masked on her face.

"Because I can't Josie" her voice is barely a whisper, Josie struggled to hear it, as Penelope stood up stepping away from her. Running her hand through her hair Penelope willed away the aching headache that was being to form in the back of her eyes.

"You don't trust me?" Josie whispered barely able to contain the hurt in her voice as she rose turning to face her.

"No Josie I trust you" Penelope sighed as she leaned against the tale top "I cannot tell you" The frustration on her face is evident as she runs her hand through her hair growing quiet as silent tears began running down her face.

"I don't understand, why can't you tell me" Josie stood in front of the crying girl now, ignoring her protests she stepped toward her wiping her softly

"Because its going to happen Jo, and my heart can't take it" Penelope took a moment to lean against the gently touch of Josie's hands savoring the warm sensation that filled her bones.

"Penelope you're making no sense" Josie smiled softly watching the content atmosphere that settled over Penelope at her touch. but it only last a moment before Penelope pulls away once more. Stepping away from her touch and back toward the table lowering herself to her chair.

"I'm sorry, You need to go Josie" she mumbles as she leaned her head on her hand flicking open her book once more.

Josie gave in, unable to fight any more, ignoring the tears brimming her eyes she turned making her way to the door. Casting one more look upon Penelope she left the room closing the door with a solid thump.


	8. Part 8

Hope knew it didn't go well before she even set eyes on Josie. The loud slam of Penelope's door was enough.

"Woah, Woah slow down c'mon talk to me" she tried to grab Josie arm as the twin fled the vacant hallway. Josie was no longer trying to hide her tears, the flowed down her face like a river, something Hope had never seen Josie do before, it sort of scared her.

"Josie wait it's okay" She tried again finally getting the upset girl to stop.

"Its useless Hope, she's making no sense" Josie sighed wiping some of her tears away. Anxiously she glanced around at the few students who littered the hallway. Josie didn't like to be seen upset in school, not that she had some sort of tough reputation to uphold, it just made her feel weak.

Seeing this Hope linked her softly as she led her to the common room which was mostly empty. "What do you mean" Hope tried to calm the girl a little.

"She just kept telling me she couldn't tell me about her dream," Josie said softly, " She said it was going to happen"

"Her dream? Is going to happen" Hope's brow furrowed as she tried to put Josie's words together.

"She said so"

"Okay, so we were right?" Hope offered, they in fact were, it was hope who had figured out that Penelope was afraid the dream would happen, this was a step in the right direction.

"Where are you going" she called out as Josie stepped past her.

"I can't deal with this Hope, I'm going to my room" Josie shook her head turning her back on the tribrid and heading toward her hallway. Hope wanted to follow Josie, to make sure she was okay, but something told her that wasn't a good idea. She had bigger things to do, Josie looked heartbroken, and though it angered Hope, she knew a way to fix it. Josie had made a step in the right direction, but now, it was Hope turn.

_______

"Did Josie send you?" Penelope glanced over her shoulder taking in the silhouette of Hope in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"No, she's gone to her room, hysterically crying, I wonder why?" Hope threw back at her. Hope had enough, this had gone on for too long and it was hurting both of them, it had to end today.

"Don't start Hope, you don't understand" Penelope sighed turning away from her.

"Why don't you explain so" Hope spat shutting the door behind her roughly making Penelope jump.

"I can't Hope, I've said this a hundred times now" Penelope threw back at her just as angrily now. Her head was pounding, with every minute she spent thinking about her dream she was getting worse.

"Bullshit" Hope yelled at her.

"Don't do that Hope," Penelope spun around planting her feet firmly on the floor as she stood before Hope "Don't come into my room and treat me like shit, you don't understand"

"Obviously I don't understand Pen you're not explaining anything! You're breaking her heart Penelope, again!" Hope said exasperatedly, the tension int he room was overwhelming. Hope and Penelope were probably two of the most stubborn people in the school. They had never argued before and that was a good thing. If they had, the school probably would have crumbled around them.

"You honestly think I don't fucking know that Hope," Penelope scowled turning her back for a moment trying to calm herself. "I know I am and I can't help it and you are not listening to me" rubbing the back of her neck she tried to quell her temper.

"What was your dream about Penelope" Hope took a deep breath steadying herself, she began to pace the room her frustration getting too much. Usually, if she felt like this she would go down to the lake and kick the shit out of one of the sparing pads or Alaric, but she had to stay here, she had to get Penelope to talk.

"For the thousandth time, I can't say" Penelope yelled a sense of desperation in her eyes as she tried to justify herself.

"You told Josie it was going to happen" Hope rubbed her hand over her face as she planted herself on the edge of Josie's bed, she was exhausted."If you think it's going to happen so badly then tell me"

Penelope was silent now, not knowing how to explain what she meant, or otherwise, she couldn't.

"Why would you say that to her Penelope," Hope looked at her now, a look of pure disappointment on her face "She's trying to help you, she knows how it feels to come out of one of those dreams, she knows how scared you are because she thinks her dream is going to happen as well!" Hope gestured to the door as she landed her head in her hands.

The heavy silence that settled over the room as she waited for Penelope to answer was crippling

"Josie sacrificed herself, for Lizzie" Penelope finally whispered settling herself down at her table with her back to Hope.

"How is that going to happen?" Hope scoffed incredulously as she raised her head from her hands glancing over her shoulder at the short-haired girl, her patience was just about worn thin.

"I can't say" Penelope sighed the words for the thousandth time that day. With every push from Hope, her heart was growing heavier and her head was beginning to pound. 

"Penelope tell me-"

"Listen to me, Hope. I can't say, I am bound by my coven!" Penelope ran her hand through her hair massaging her temple ever so slightly.

"Your coven?" All Hope could do was sit there a blank look on her face as she listened to what Penelope was really saying for the first time.

Enough was enough. Pushing herself away from her table suddenly Penelope rose, pulling a sheet and pen from the top drawer of her press. 

"Hope, I cannot say," she said firmly for the last time, taking Hope by the elbow she led her to the table laying the sheet flat pen prone in her deft fingers. "Watch"

Placing the nib on the page a soft whimper of pain left her lips. Penelope's penmanship was usually flawless, Hope had noticed this while studying with her and Josie a couple of days ago. But this time, it was completely different. Penelope's shaky hand scrawled the pen over the surface of the paper in jagged strokes.

Watching her in shock, Hope had never seen anything like this. Penelope was no longer even looking at the page, her eyes her shut tight, her other hand on her temple as she forced her hand to write, she looked like she was in pain, in agony even.

"Penel-" Hope tired quietly only to fall into shocked silence once more as the unimaginable began to happen. 

A thick line of grey smoke began to cut its way through the air above Penelope's hand. A first Hope thought it was magic, some sort of mimic spell or translator. But only until she heard the agonized hiss of pain from Penelope's lips. As she pulled her hand away finally, the pen fell from her grip skidding across her hardwood floor to reveal a cluster of red and swelling burn blisters litter across her palm and fingers.

Taking a shaky seat on the edge of her bed Hope watched as she wiped away the thin line of blood seeping from her nose.

Reaching out an unsteady hand she took the piece of paper inspecting the single scribbled word on its surface before taking Hope's hand in her own pushing the slightly burnt paper into it closing her shocked finger around it.

"I cannot say" Penelope sighed standing slowly. Hope almost reached a hand out to help her. She had never seen Penelope like this before or seen anything like that ever. 

Penelope hadn't been lying, she hadn't been trying to fool them or simply not wanted to talk them.

Penelope could talk about it. She couldn't even write it down without almost collapsing and setting herself on fire. That was a reaction Hope had only heard of once before, from a spell Freya told her of when she was younger, "secretum servare" which was a secret keeping spell.

Penelope was bound by her coven to keep a secret.

"But if you use that word, you can help Josie find out for herself" Penelope continued not uttering another word after. She led Hope to the door and pushed her out gently leaving the confused girl alone and with a lot of questions. 

__________________

"She's bound!" Hope announced as she barged through the door of the twin's room.

"Hope what the fuck!" Lizzie yelled at her as the blonde clung to her towel holding it to her.

"Shit sorry Lizzie" Hope turned. She probably should have knocked.

"She's outside, by the lake" Lizzie grumbled as Hope apologized once more closing the door behind her.

Making her way quickly toward the front of the school Hope headed through the door taking the familiar route to the lake. It was only that morning that she was down there and found Josie.

"Jo!" Hope called out as she finally spotted Josie. Sitting at the same spot Hope had found her earlier that day Josie seemed oblivious to Hope's calls. One by one she chucked little pebbles into the water below her as she was trapped in her thoughts.

"Josie!" Hope yelled once more finally catching her attention. Turning with a jump Josie watched in silence as Hope jogged the rest of the way toward her, her feet echoing under the wood of the decking as she came to a stop.

"Hope I don't want to hear it if she's still being difficult" Josie had had enough, she'd spent the last few days worried sick about Penelope only to have her not even want to speak to her. It made Josie feel useless, she had always been able to get Penelope to talk to her.

A year and a half ago when Penelope's grandfather past away Josie was the only one who could get her to talk. It had taken days of Josie sitting outside Penelope's door and talking to basically no one, reassuring her and telling her it was going to be okay. When Penelope had finally let Josie in and spoke to her she told her everything, how her grandfather had thought her her first spell, how he had picked her up from her old school after some students had thrown all her belongings in the bin, how he had told her to visit on the holidays when she'd moved tot he school and she never did.

Josie had hoped Penelope would finally come around to her and talk to her this time. but things were different now, they weren't together anymore and it wasn't Josie's place to help, she knew that now.

"I got her to talk" Hope huffed as she caught her breath. "Josie, she's bound, by her coven, she wasn't just being mean she physically couldn't talk about it"

"What do you mean" Josie stood slowly standing before her now.

"Look" Holding out the page Hope allowed Josie to examine the burned and bloodstained page and jagged word.

"Merge?" Josie read it carefully "What does it mean?" 

"I'm not sure" Hope hummed as she let Josie that it from her watching with a triumphant smile as Josie finally seemed to be feeling better. "maybe there's something in the library about or your dad knows" she offered as Josie's eyes met hers.

"Maybe, "Josie hummed as the began walking back to the school "Dad's not here today, maybe we could check his office, I know there's a book about our coven in there, I think Lizzie knows how to get in"

"Sounds good" Hope smiled nudging Josie with her hip as they walked down the gravel path. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I am" Josie smiled at her as they reached the front lawn "Thank Hope, for talking to her"

"Of course" Hope smiled as they reached the front door pulling it open she allowed Josie to step through before her. Closing the door she followed the twin weaving their way toward Josie and Lizzie's room.

Knocking on the door Josie twisted the handle swinging the door open before them.

"Lizz?" she called out as the door swung open revealing her sister.

"Lizzie we need your help," she said softly as the two girls stepped through the door

"How so?" Lizzie hummed as she looked up from her phone "Welcome back you knocked this time, well done" she said sarcastically to Hope.

"We need you to get something from dad's office for us, a book?" slightly confused Josie continued ignoring Lizzie's comment and the blush on Hope's cheeks.

"Wow Jo, you really are taking your studies to a whole new level" Lizzie joked, locking her phone she sat up watching them now.

"Please Lizz" Josie tried once more her eyes pleading with her twin.

"Okay, what does it look like?" Lizzie finally gave in.

"Leather bound, green and wine spine with gold leaf lettering on the front" Hope stepped up beside Josie to explain, using her hand she gave an estimate of size for the blonde haired girl.

"What's it called?"

"The History of the Gemini Coven," Josie finished Hope's explanation wringing her hands nervously before her. What if Lizzie couldn't get in, or what if she got caught, or worse what if the book wasn't there.

"Got it" Lizzie stood up with a smile heading to the door "Wait here, I won't be long"

Slipping out the door Lizzie left them alone, her confidence easing Josie's nerves slightly.

"What was all that about?" Josie asked nodding her head after her sister as she shut the door gently.

"I walked in on her earlier, by accident" Hope explained with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm surprised she didn't take your head off" Josie giggled laying out on her bed pushing her school books to the floor.

"Me too" Hope chuckled taking a seat beside her and they waited for the blonde twin to return.

__________________

"This makes no sense."

"A merging of two twin witches" Josie read aloud as Lizzie paced the room. "That's us, Lizzie"

"No, no way" Lizzie murmured to herself. "It can't be real, Dad would have told us, Mom would have told us, we can't kill each other!"

"I know" Hope replied as she examined the pages once more with Josie. "Let me call Freya, she might know if it is true" reaching for her phone she quickly dialed only stopping when the erratic movements of Lizzie caught her eye.

"Josie" Hope whispered in confusion as Lizzie clutched her head but Josie didn't answer, she was still re-reading that paragraph over and over hoping that by some lapse of intelligence she had read it wrong, that this was all a misunderstanding. 

"Jo!" Hope said a little louder not wanting to startle the blonde haired girl who was beginning to spiral.

"I've got her," Josie said dropping the book, taking a step toward her sister "Lizz, Lizzie breathe"

Hesitating for a moment Hope made sure Josie was okay with Lizzie before pressing call.

"Hi, Aunt Freya" Hope breathed softly as she heard her aunt's greeting on the other end of the line. Taking a moment she tried to calm herself and concentrate on the phone called, though it was hard. From the corner of her eye, she could see Josie trying to keep Lizzie calm. She had her sat on the bed now, helping her breathe. 

Squatting in front of her sister Josie tried to keep her attention. She tried to calm her down a little like she had done a thousand times in her lifetime. Usually, it was easy, but this time it wasn't just Lizzie who was upset, Josie was too. Her heart was racing as she listened to Hope speak down the phone.

The merge seemed too cruel, too insane to be true. When Lizzie began reading about it earlier Josie's stomach immediately flipped, she felt sick, she didn't want to believe it, but most of all she couldn't figure out how Penelope had anything to do with it.

It wasn't until the lights began to flicker than Josie realized just how badly this was. Glancing at Hope in desperation she willed her to hurry up, to make Freya tell her the merge was a sick story, that it wasn't real.

"Hope, you sound upset, everything okay?" Freya's voice came from down the phone as the lightbulb above them blew causing Hope to jump.

"I just need your help with something," Hope said sadly hearing her aunt's concern. Pressing loudspeaker so the twins could hear she continued, using her foot to push some broken glass away from where Josie kneeled.

"Have you ever heard of something called the Merge, it happens in the-"

"Gemini coven" Freya finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hope made wary eye contact with Josie as all three of them now listened.

"Why are you asking Hope?" Freya's tone of voice seemed harsher now, which made the hairs on the back of Hope's neck stand up.

Josie and Lizzie were silent now, Lizzie's episode now replaced with her quiet sniffles and her need to listen, to know the truth.

"My friends, from school they are Gemini twins" Hope said slowly. She wasn't sure how Freya would react. Watching as Josie stepped up beside her, her eyes on the phone as they waited for Freya's answer, Hope hoped it wouldn't be bad. "Freya?"

"I don't think I should say, Hope, it's not my place."

"Freya please" Hope pleaded with her now, she was desperate, they all were

"The Gemini twins must merge on the day of their 22nd birthday. Its a curse, placed on the Gemini coven as reparations for their wrongdoings years ago" Freya's voice cut through the silent room like a knife, shattering their hope's of it being fake.

"Who made the curse Freya? What coven?" Hope pushed for more information as the soft sobbing of Lizzie began to fill the room.

"The Solus coven"

With that the call was finished, Hope thanked her aunt sadly as she hung up leaving the three girls with a heavy new burden to carry.

Taking a step toward the bed Josie plopped down near her sister. 

Hope didn't know what to do. Either Josie or Lizzie's death sentence had been confirmed and for some reason, it felt like her fault. Stepping toward the twins now she squatted in front of them, taking one of their hands in hers.

"We're going to figure this out," Hope said softly watching as Lizzie lay her head on her sister's shoulder, but Josie didn't react, the brunette just wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoody, a vacant look in her eye.

"Josie, I promise, we'll figure this out okay, it's going to be okay" Hope squeezed her hand softly.

"It's not that Hope" Josie sniffled as she finally made eye contact with her. 

Everything made sense now. The hope that filled her stomach only a moment ago now replaced with betrayal and pure dread. Before Hope or Lizzie could ask she continued with a deep breath.

"Solus. That's Penelope's coven"


	9. Part 9

Penelope felt like she had been hit by a bus. Clutching her burnt hand to her chest she lay on her bed just waiting.

Her head ached, her skin crawled, her eyes stung, but mostly her heartfelt completely empty.

She was happy Hope hadn't resisted when she'd pushed her toward the door earlier that day. Penelope had thought she was going to pass out or something, it wouldn't have been the first time. She didn't want anyone to see her like that.

Thankfully she hadn't, she had turned off the light to stop it hurting her eyes and stumbled to her bed staying there ever since, laying out flat above her duvet staring at the ceiling.

There was a bittersweet atmosphere about this day. Penelope had been waiting for it for 3 years, the day that Josie finally might find out what the merge is, but she knew there would be questions and any minute now there would be a knock on her door revealing 2 angry witches and a tribrid.

She neither had the energy nor will to fight anymore. Penelope needed to sleep, her body was punishing her for breaking her silence, she'd only felt pain like this once before.

She felt frozen solid, so cold her fingers should be blue, but a thick sheen of sweat was building on her forehead. Her hand felt like the blisters were oozing, spreading up her arm engulfing her wrist as she was no longer able to move her fingers.

Her head pounded like someone was standing over her repeatedly hitting her with a sledgehammer, with every second the floral patterned wallpaper on her bedroom wall was becoming more and more blurry. She needed her elixir, a mixture of stolen herbs and plants she had made when her symptoms began to get bad a year ago, it wasn't able to completely fix her but it helped her function. 

Lifting her head from her pillow she could see the small glass bottle on her shelf, the only thing was it was all the way across the room, she would never be able to make it over there alone. But she had to try. Gritting her teeth she rolled herself off the bed with a thump. Wincing as she fell on her burnt hand she lay there for a minute catching her breath.

Waiting patiently for her world to stop spinning willing her body to hurry to let her get up and help herself but it didn't comply, taking its merry time it left her there stranded paranoid that now would be the time the twins would come for her.

And just as she'd feared a gentle knock came to her door.

Raising her head in a brief panic she cursed herself, of fucking course they had to come when she was semi collapsed. How was she going to explain that?

"Penelope?" Josie's voice came from outside her door as she forced herself onto her elbows.

"Don't come in" she managed to croak as she sat herself up in the middle of her floor, the whole room was spinning and though she had thought she'd be able to make it to the bottle she had to admit to herself she couldn't and brace herself for the girl's entry.

"Penelope we're coming in" she heard Lizzie's voice outside the door now as she gritted her teeth in one last desperate attempt to get up but it was no use. "What the?"

"Penelope?" Hope called into the dark room from the doorway, the two other girls stood behind her. And though they couldn't quite see Penelope yet she could see the confusion on their faces.

"Pen?" Josie said as she stepped past Hope into the room feeling the wall for the light switch.

Wincing painfully as the light hit her eyes Penelope was finally spotted.

"Oh my god, Pen" Josie's voice called out in concern as she rushed to the short-haired girl's side. "Hope help me get her up"

Rushing into the room Hope was at their side in an instant.

"I'm okay, really I'm okay" Penelope tried to brush off their concern but it didn't work, within a minute they had her off the floor sitting on the side of her bed as Josie looked over her with worry.

"What happened?" the brunette asked as Penelope shielded her eyes. Seeing the short haired girls pain Hope stepped toward the door turning off the light replacing it with the less powerful bedside lamp.

"You're burning up" Josie hummed quietly as she placed a gentle hand on the short-haired girl's forehead

"I know, can you get-" Penelope winced as she pointed toward the shelf.

"What is it?" Hope hummed as she walked toward the direction of her gesture unsure what she was looking for.

"The bottle," Josie said recognizing the small brown glass object immediately, she had seen Penelope drinking from it before but never asked what it was, witches drink all kinds of elixirs for their powers.

Taking it off the shelf Hope examined the bottle before handing it to her and they all watched in silence as Penelope drank.

"You can all stop looking at me like that, I just fell," Penelope said as she placed the now empty bottle on her bedside table.

"You collapsed" Josie scoffed, she knew Penelope was never one to play the victim, she would play this down for as long as she could.

"Not fully" the short haired girl answered confirming Josie's expectations.

Penelope's body still ached and though the elixir was helping, she could feel it numbing her pain, she knew it wouldn't work as well as it usually did. Standing, careful not to rock the bed Josie helped Penelope sit back against the cushions on her bed.

Looking around now her now Penelope could see them all clearly for the first time, her vision having finally focused. With the three girls standing before her each in a various stage was what seemed to be grief Penelope felt sort of trapped.

Josie looked devastated a sight that made Penelope want to burst into tears, and Lizzie for the first time in her life was silent, Hope was just watching, a vacant look in her eyes as she bit her nails already beginning to worry herself into a state.

"Why didn't you tell us about the merge," Lizzie shot forward suddenly breaking the awkward silence.

"Lizzie!" Josie scolded her giving her sister a horrid look. They had literally just picked Penelope u off the floor, now was not the time to bombard her with questions.

"It's okay," Penelope said softly, 

"I couldn't I am bound by my coven, you had to figure it out for yourselves" Penelope gritted her teeth as she propped herself up a little. The girls looked a little dumbfounded, unsure of whether to continue the conversation or not. They had a lot of emotions and questions to deal with, but Josie was right, Penelope didn't look in the right state to talk about this stuff at all.

"Just ask" her voice sounded so broken it was sort of scary to the girls.

"So how does this work, you never loved Josie right?" Lizzie asked her the harsh tone of her voice making Hope glance at her warily, "you were sent here by your coven to make sure it would happen?"

"No, I wasn't sent here, and yes I love Josie" Penelope answered softly, now was not the time to fight Lizzie, she just had to be honest. Watching Josie carefully she was very aware of the fact the brunette twin would no longer make eye contact with her.

"Then explain" Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest defensively her angry finally bubbling to the surface.

"I've known about the merge since I was young." Penelope began with a deep breath "Its sort of the main myth or legend of my coven, the tales of what the Geminis did and how badly we reacted." she trailed off thinking of how the stories used to sound so surreal to her as a child, but now they are all too real, and she never thought she would play a part in them.

"But I was younger when my father told me and I never even thought it was real, or that the Gemini twins even existed. It was just a legend to me" She watched for a moment as Josie lowered herself onto the bed by her feet, Lizzie behind her as Hope leaned against the table on the opposite side of the room giving twins space, but still close enough to be of help if they needed her.

"I wasn't sent here by anyone." Penelope clarified making eye contact with Josie. "I asked to come here. I was different in my old school, I knew I would fit in better here. And then I met you"

Josie smiled softly at the memory.

"By the time I realized that the merge was, in fact, real and that you and Lizzie were the Gemini twins I had completely fallen for you" Penelope spoke mainly to Josie now. Penelope and Lizzie had never got along, even before she broke up with Josie, truthfully Penelope didn't care if Lizzie believed her, she only cared if Josie did. Josie was the only thing that mattered to her.

"My parents and coven don't know that you guys are here. I knew if I told them they would move me away. But I stayed,"

"Why did you stay?" Josie spoke softly, she listened intently to every word Penelope had said so far and at no time did she doubt her honesty, she hoped she felt the same way by the end of the conversation.

"In case this happened," Penelope smiled sadly "I stayed hoping one day you would figure it out and I could help you"

"What do you know about the merge?" Lizzie piped up softly, her anger now replaced with curiosity as she listened to the short haired witches words.

"Its a curse," Penelope internally winced at the word. "On the first-born twins of every family Gemini bloodline. The Gemini coven's strength was in their twins. You guys are a natural phenomenon you see. Firstborn witches are the strongest of their family. So when the Geminis began developing the gene mutation for twins it meant that there were two firstborns both with equal power and immensely powerful. Much more powerful than normal witches, even as siphoners." she took a breath gesturing to the two siphoner witches before her.

"The curse was created to convert twins to their singular form, thus halving the power of the coven and keeping them contained." Penelope explained "Or at least that's what they thought it would do. Instead, the merge formed one witch with both powers, one all-powerful witch and leader. It backfired completely on the Solus coven, but by the time they realized it was far too late to fix it"

"Why would someone do this?" Hope spoke up finally from her spot across the room. "What could the Geminis have done to deserve a thousand years of sibling murder."

"The merge is not that old" Penelope corrected her. "It was formed in 1695 two years after"

"The Salem witch trials" Hope finished Penelope's sentence with a sarcastic chuckle shaking her head in disbelief. There was no way Penelope was lying, even her dates were correct. Penelope nodded sadly as she continued.

"My coven is small, in 1692, it was only about 250 strong. After the first witch trials of 1693, they were on the run, many of them having been accused."

"What was left of the Solus was taken in by the Gemini coven, who had also lost people in the trials and understood their pain. Both coven's numbers had dwindled. The Solus brought forward the idea of merging both covens into one to help regain their powers."

Taking a moment Penelope willed the returning dizziness that filled her away tipped her head back against her pillows, the soft reassuring touch of Josie's hand against her ankle made her smile softly and she breathed deep before continuing.

"The humans followed them. By the time they had found them a year later, the two covens were almost merged to one. The Solus trusted the Geminis completely, they helped each other and were stronger together. But when the humans came the Geminis played dumb and handed the Solus coven over to be executed." she finished her eyes closed as she spoke now, head back

"That's terrible" Josie whispered tears of sorrow and disbelief brimming in her eyes, taking some tissue from the box beside Penelope bed she edged toward her a bit ignoring the wary looks from her sister and Hope, she began dabbing the cold sweat from Penelope's forehead.

"But how, if you are here then some must have survived?" Lizzie asked a confused frown on her face.

"Only 6 survived, they ran biding their time, creating a legacy for themselves and building their coven back," Penelope answered her surprised by the kind gesture of Josie, opening her eyes now, the softest of Josie's eyes made her heart melt, "Then they sacrificed themselves, the 6 survivors, in a spell that ultimately backfired. They wanted to curse the Geminis to the continuity of dwindling power due to the merge but instead ended up cursing them with unstable amounts of power" Penelope gestured to Lizzie silently. "And lack of control and a future of painful murder."

"The Geminis didn't want to merge with The Solus coven. So the Solus coven forced them to merge with themselves," Hope hummed rubbing her face in worry.

Penelope was telling the truth, the could all sense it. Even as her body was punishing her for breaking a centuries-old secrecy spell she had still explained it to them. She had no reason to lie, Penelope was stone cold to everyone in this school, except Josie. The idea that Penelope stayed incase Josie figured it out made complete sense.

"There has to be a way to stop this. Josie and I never wanted this, we never hurt your coven, we're the last two Gemini witches in the world" Lizzie groaned pacing the room for a moment she finally settled herself beside Hope, watching as her sister silently tended to the worsening Penelope's state.

"That's what they wanted" Penelope managed to whisper, reaching up she took Josie hand softly in her own taking it away from her face so she could see them all clearly. Holding it in her lap softly Josie didn't resist, she just listened as Penelope opened her eyes looking between the two girls sadly. "They wanted the Geminis to merge until only one was left. The final merge making them sterile, unable to carry on the line. The last Gemini. Alone and abandoned, just like the Solus were" Penelope finished her story, releasing the Solus Coven's final secret, the last nail in the coffin, literally.

___________________________

"There has to be a loophole, there is always a loophole" Lizzie was hunched over Alaric's book once more with Hope, reading it from cover to cover, sitting at Penelope's table in Penelope's room felt strange, but at the same time Lizzie's whole life felt strange now. Her parents had kept that secret for 16 years, never once even suggesting something like this would happen. "Josie, do you think dad had any more books?"

When Josie didn't answer she finally looked up from her concentration "Jo?"

"She's getting worse" Josie's voice was vacant, serious and concerned as Hope approached her.

Placing the book on the table Lizzie went to her sister's side. Penelope was asleep now her head on Josie's lap as the twin dabbed at her face once more. Josie was right, Penelope, was getting worse. Her skin was pale, and cold to the touch, her lips murmured silently as she slept.

"The curse, is magic, do you think we could siphon it, Hope?" Lizzie offered taking a seat beside her sister. However much she disliked Penelope Park it was had to watch her like this, her sister was worried sick and Penelope, well Penelope looked like she was dying.

"I'm not sure, you could try" Hope hummed

With a wary look, Josie took her sister's hand placing them on Penelope's chest. Silently beginning to siphon, it soon became clear that it wouldn't work.

"Her elixir, does she have anymore?" Hope offered, stepping forward she picked up the empty bottle from the bedside. Pooping the cork she brought it carefully to her nose sniffing what was left of the liquid. there was definitely something familiar about the scent, she recognized some of the ingredients,

"I don't think so"

"I'm pretty sure I could conjure up something," Hope said thoughtfully, "it would be mostly trial and error though, and it could take a while"

"I could help" Lizzie offered taking both girls by surprise.

"Really?" Hope arched an eyebrow at the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, stay with her Jo, call her if she stirs, we'll find something" grabbing the book from the table she turned to Hope now, ready to go. Smirking softly, Hope bid goodbye to Josie promising to come to check on them soon. 

Following the blonde haired girl out the door she smiled sadly as she spotted how Lizzie clung to the book in her hands, Hope doubted she would ever she Lizzie without until they figured this all out.

Alone in the room, Josie felt worse. She had thought a moment alone would allow her time to settle herself, to focus her mind and move on from the terrible things that had come to light that day. But it was the opposite. 

Josie's mind was filled with the new found information Penelope had given her. Every thought was fighting for attention as she tried to push them down. She didn't want to think about how her parents had hidden this from them, she didn't want to think about how either she or Lizzie would have to kill their sister one day, she didn't want to think of how Penelope knew and had ultimately been suffering for the last 3 years because of her.

Looking down at the sleeping girl in her lap, Josie envied her. She wanted to sleep, to turn off her mind for just one moment and forget about it all but she couldn't

"Jojo?" a soft croak broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey Pen" Josie smiled as she dabbed she waking girls forehead delicately.

"Where am I?" Penelope's words were a surprise to Josie. Faltering she stopped dabbing staring in worry as Penelope rubbed her eyes softly.

"We're in your room Pen?" Josie answered in a confused tone watching as Penelope's eyes opened and she gazed around the room sleepily.

"Wheres my mom? is she here?" the short-haired girl continued until Josie finally realized what was wrong. Penelope was completely out of it.

"Mom?" the injured girl croaked loudly as she tried to sit up away from the twin's lap.

"Wow, Pen, wait" Josie leaped forward after her. Getting to her feet Josie stood in front of her before Penelope could get off the bed.

"I need my mom, my head hurts" Penelope mumble as she tried to stand unsteadily.

"Penelope hold on, shit" Josie placed her hands on her waist as the short-haired girl's legs almost crumbled beneath her.

"Your mom's not here Pen" Josie explained softly setting her back on the bedside. The soft sense of confusion that filled Penelope's face almost made Josie chuckle.

"Where am I?"

"You're at school, the Salvatore school?" Josie hummed watching Penelope warily, she didn't know what to do with a delirious person, she didn't know how Penelope would react to her words.

"What happened" Penelope rubbed her head painfully wincing as she squinted at the brightness oft he bedside might.

"You told us about the merge"

"What? How did I-" Penelope raised her head in shock but too quickly and instead of finishing her sentence she was given a wave of dizziness and pain "ugh my head"

"Come back to bed with me," Josie said to her softly, taking the girls hand "I'll explain what happened"

Penelope didn't listen though she just looked at her strangely.

"Please Pen I can help, we need to wait for Lizzie and Hope, they have something for your head" Josie tried once more a smile filling her face as Penelope nodded softly and allowed her to help her back into bed.

"Lizzie and I found out about the merge, you explained it to us, about our covens" Josie explained the day loosely as she settled into the bed beside Penelope"

"So you know about the curse?" Penelope questioned turning so she could see Josie fully.

"We do" Josie nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Josie" Penelope whispered as she tried to prop herself up awkwardly on her elbow.

"Don't sit up too fast, you'll make it worse" Josie hummed placing a soft hand on the short-haired girl's shoulder she stopped her from sitting up, Penelope hardly knew who she was with, let alone where she was. She was in no state to be wandering around the school.

"Do you hate me?" Penelope whispered trying hard to focus her eyes. Her head was spinning like crazy and she didn't like it.

"No Pen" Josie shook her head softly with a smile.

"I understand if you do or if you don't want to be around me" Penelope didn't resist the twin's control, settling her head back on the pillow she gazed up at the quiet girl now.

Josie had every right to remove Penelope from her life, and though it would break Penelope's heart she deserved it.

"I don't hate you Penelope" Josie hummed settling herself down beside her more. Laying on her side their faces were merely inches away from each."I just have some questions" 

"Of course, ask away" Penelope practically slurred as Josie tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You could tell Hope, but not me?" Josie breathed softly smiling as Penelope trapped her hand in her own examining it softly.

Penelope was so out of it it was like looking after a child or even a very drunk human. The dopey smile that filled her face was adorable yet endearing. Josie longed the know what exactly was going on in her head right now, what she was feeling.

"Because she's not of the Gemini bloodline," Penelope hummed, raising her hand beside Josie's she compared the soft supple skin of Josie's palm to her own, red and blistered "it was still hard, but I could do it, I'm glad I did."

Tearing her eyes away from the blisters she was seeing properly for the first time Josie reached for her phone, Quickly she texted Hope reminding the tribrid to "Please hurry she's delirious, and please bring a balm for Penelope's hand, blisters are getting worse" before throwing it to the end of the bed.

"I had never thought of that idea before" Penelope continued sadly, dropping their hands now, the twin tried to ignore the soft disappointment that filled her but she was distracted as Penelope sat herself up with a shot.

Taking a soft grip on the short-haired girl's sleeve she cautiously listened as she turned toward her continuing "I guess all magic does have a loophole. I had always been so concentrated on telling you and you figuring it out alone, I had never thought that I could tell someone else, that they could help"

"I'm glad you did" Josie smiled, taking Penelope's good hand she swapped sides with her, placing Penelope against the head of the bed so if she did try to stand up she would have to get past her grip.

"What happened when you tried to talk about it?" Josie tried to distract the injured girl.

"Headaches usually when I thought about it and nosebleeds, burns." Penelope hummed.

"And how come you can talk about it now?" Josie mused watching as Penelope's nails picked nervously at the duvet cover.

"Because you know about it, I'm not the one giving you the information, you already have it"

"Your ancestors were bitches" Josie chuckled earning a soft giggle from the delirious girl's lips.

"They sure were"

The comfortable silence that settled over them now was the closest Josie had gotten to feeling how she did when they were together. She missed it, how easy it was to be around each other, how different and happy Penelope had been. As the short haired girl settled her head on Josie's shoulder

"I just have one more question" Josie hummed, her better judgment told her not to ask her, but Josie had to know, and now was probably the only time Penelope would honestly answer her. Feeling her head nod softly Josie spoke.

"Did the merge have anything to do with you breaking up with me?"

"It did" Penelope, was quieter now Josie noted, even delirious Penelope felt the pain those memories brought up raising her head Penelope looked at her. "I've been in this school now for 4 years Jo, I figured out who you were 3 years ago. In those three years, you or Lizzie never showed any signs of even suspecting your parents were hiding something from you."

Josie listened as Penelope spoke. She had never had an explanation before. She had never had closure. Josie doubted Penelope would even remember telling her this stuff in the morning.

"It scared me, I genuinely thought that you were going to have no idea what the merge was until the year you had to do it" Penelope didn't look at her now, something that made Josie's heart sink in her chest as she watched the short-haired girl's fingers fiddle in front of her.

"I would have nightmares about it and I couldn't stop thinking about it and it made me so sick because I know you, Jo, I know what you're like. You would do anything for your sister and not knowing who would survive or whether you would do something stupid, I couldn't take it."

Penelope winced now at the thought her mind was swimming. She didn't really know what was going on, all she knew was that she was with Josie, so she was safe.

"I even tried to tell you once, about a year ago, the day I fainted in your room." Penelope continued sadly. 

Josie remembered. Penelope had been very quiet that day and complaining of a headache. Josie had offered for them to ditch class and binge watch some tv with her upstairs until she felt better.

Penelope barely made it in the door, Josie didn't even have a chance to catch, she just dropped like a dead weight.

Even Lizzie was worried about Penelope that day. 

"Breaking up with you was my last resort, my last chance to try and show you what you deserved and how to be strong" Josie didn't pull away when Penelope fingers slowly weaved with hers.

"That makes sense I guess" Josie nodded. She understood Penelope more than she expected and frankly Penelope breaking up with her made complete sense. how could you be with someone you knew was probably going to die and you could tell them?

"I'm sorry I broke your heart, it was the biggest mistake of my life." Penelope's words surprised Josie now as she looked up. Making eye contact with the injured girl Josie noticed the sincerity in them. Penelope looked less vacant now, more aware and even though Josie knew Penelope didn't know what she was saying, she knew that she meant it.

Feeling the soft sensation of Josie's hand tracing her cheek Penelope expected her to speak. She expecting Josie's reassuring words to soothe her but instead, she was almost knocked off the bed by the strength of her lips meeting her own. 

It wasn't like the first time Josie and she kissed, it wasn't like any other time. All the others were soft and sweet, lingering and tender, a gentle yet rebellious declaration of love in an unloving world, like standing in the eye of a tornado, the world and their problems spinning violently around them and for one sweet moment they could forget about it, they could just be together.

Kissing Josie now was like being swept away by that tornado, like being torn from the solid ground and everything she knew and being hurled into the air indefinitely. Penelope's hands now lingered on her hips, fingers looped in the fabric of Josie's shirt trying to cling to her as she threatened to be torn from her. Josie's strong yet gentle hand knotted in Penelope's hair holding her to her like maybe she felt it too.

As her lips left Josie's it felt like Penelope had been finally been set back on the ground the only thing left spinning was her head.

The silence of the evening engulfed them immediately. The type of silence that should be suffocating and fear-inducing. But at that moment, with Josie's arms wrapped around me, she didn't think anything in the world could scare her.

With their foreheads resting together, Penelope watched Josie for a moment. She searched the twin's eyes for a change, for regret or uncomfortableness but she didn't find it. Instead, Josie was smiling at her, softly, contently as she leaned back against her pillow once more. With a soft smile, Penelope settled down too before steeling herself and inching her way toward the quiet girl.

"I'm gonna figure out a way to fix it all, Jojo, I promise" Penelope mumbled as she tucked her head against Josie's chest, the twin hesitating for a moment before embracing her.

"I know you will" Josie smiled, reaching up a soft hand she ran it through Penelope's hair soothing the injured girl as her arm laced its way around her waist. 

"I love you Jojo" Penelope whispered against the skin of Josie's collar bone. The goosebumps that were raised by her breath spreading like wildfire across for body.

Remembering the soft happiness in Penelope's eyes when she'd first woken up and seen her, Penelope's contentedness in Josie's company, Josie was instantly filled with a wave of guilt.

Josie was ashamed, she was ashamed she had ever doubted Penelope's love for her. Penelope's love was the most real thing she had ever experienced. Josie knew that she would never doubt her love again.

In Penelope's arms, Josie felt safe again. For a moment she could forget what had happened that day and everything she'd learned. Penelope's arms around her showed her that she was okay, her soft breaths against her chest and the steady thump of her heart in her chest proving to Josie that they were both okay, for now, that's what mattered.

As they lay on the bed now, Josie entangled their legs longing to be as close to her as she possibly could without hurting her. Penelope's tight yet delicate grip on her waist showed her she was doing the same.

And then they just lay there, Penelope's fingers lightly tracing patterns on Josie's arms, soft as a moth's wing. Utter silence filling the room, not an uncomfortable silence. The type of silence that meant Josie was thinking and that Penelope was waiting patiently for her thoughts to be shared. And after a while Penelope's eyes flicker shut, losing herself in her.

"Pen?" Josie's voice whispered into her hair quietly, she was almost asleep, Josie could tell by the faint murmur in her speech as she answered, a small smile gracing Josie's lips at the thought.

"Yes, Jojo" Penelope hummed her eyes closed now listening to the drum of Josie's heart contently, afraid she had fallen asleep for a moment.

Instead, Josie words were clear as crystal, cutting through the silence of the room like a spark, igniting a flame that had been long quenched deep within Penelope's heart.

"I love you too,"


	10. Part 10

"So how do you know what's in the elixir?"

"I don't" Hope held the large back door open for Lizzie to step through. Out in the sun now the two walked across the lawn "I recognized some of the scents though" 

Lizzie nodded easily at Hope words following the auburn-haired girl toward the glass-walled greenhouse.

Apart from the dock, The greenhouse was Hope's favorite part of the school. Its constant bright, warm space was often where she ended up on Summer's evening practicing her potions or reading her Aunt Freya's Grimoire's.

Lizzie, on the other hand, had never really spent much time out there. Entranced by the scaling vines of honey blossom and ivy she was stunned that such a beautiful place could be hidden on the school campus she'd spent most her life on.

"So what are we looking for?" she spoke absentmindedly as she stepped over empty flower pots and bags of compost after Hope. The heat was overwhelming, the greenhouse was situated at the end of the garden the southernmost corner, this section of the campus was in direct sunlight all day and you could tell. The flowers and plants flourished all year round, the heat and humidity of the space creating the perfect environment for them. But not so much the perfect environment for people Lizzie noted as she slipped her hoody off quickly.

"Rosemary, Lavender, Feverfew, Bay leaf" Hope mumbled to herself as she scanned the shelves carefully.

There had to be over a hundred bottle in front of her, each with the Latin name of the herb and the English. Hope was delighted when Emma had labeled them each with there Latin names, often during the years Hope would have messed spells up because she couldn't understand the Latin names used in the spell books, this just made it a thousand times easier.

"What do they all do?" Lizzie questioned softly as she jumped up onto the counter sitting just tot he left of the workspace Hope had cleared. Swinging her legs below her like a child she listened as Hope began to explain.

"Rosemary will rid her of negative energy, Lavender for her headache, that's what I recognized from the scent. Now I'll add Feverfew for her fever and pain and Bay leaf and fresh water to alleviate the curse a little,"

"How do you know all this?" Lizzie watched as Hope pulled the various little bottles and jars from the shelves placing them on the workspace.

"My aunt thought me" Hope smiled at the memory of how Freya thought her the individual uses for each herb once Hope began to show signs of magic."I can teach you some time if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Lizzie hummed as Hope finally turned to her.

Hopping down from the counter she stepped up beside the smaller girl. Hope was just the perfect height that Lizzie could peep over her shoulder and watch as she worked.

"So why did you decide to help me help Penelope?" Hope asked easily as she handed some jars to Lizzie instructing her to measure out 1 ounce of each.

"I never liked her, but I could never complain about how happy she made my sister," Lizzie said slowly as she carefully measured out an ounce of whatever herb Hope had just handed to her. "I could tell that Josie just needed a moment alone with her"

"That's was... nice of you" Hope nodded with a surprised chuckle.

"Yeah well, I love my sister, even if her taste in women is sub-par" Lizzie bit her lip as she tipped a pinch more rosemary onto the scale.

"Hows Landon? I haven't seen you two doing much lately" she continued trying to maintain the easy conversation they had begun, she was surprisingly enjoying herself.

"He's okay, still acclimating you know" Hope hummed watching with a soft smile as Lizzie spilled some dried rosemary on the table hurrying to clean it up.

The truth was Hope hadn't spoken to Landon much in the last few days. Josie and Penelope were not the only people suffering from the aftermath of the sleep demon. Landon and Hope and Rafael were affected too. Hope couldn't help it though, she hadn't done anything wrong. she couldn't help that Rafael had dreamed about her, she couldn't help that he had told Landon and pissed him off.

Landon's accusation hurt her. When he had asked Hope if Rafael and she had had a thing she was shocked and honestly disappointed. Hope had done everything she could to help Landon get used to the school since he got there, she'd introduced him to the students and thought him about the different species, she wanted him to fit in. And now Landon was throwing it back in her face.

"He's been here for 2 months Hope?" Lizzie looked at her with a strange look her excuse immediately falling through.

Hope kept silent though, concentrating on grinding the herbs and mixing them together.

"Do you want to talk about it" Lizzie peered at Hope with a concerned looked. It had only been weeks since Rafael shut down Lizzie's advances, Lizzie could recognize the look of heartache anywhere.

"Landon thinks Rafael and I have a thing" Hope murmured keeping her eyes on the task in front of her as she spoke.

"Raf?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her words.

"I know" Hope agreed with a sigh"Rafael dreamt about me the other night during the attack, Landon thinks its because we have a thing but we don't, we never did, I can't help what Raf dreams about. Landon's just- he's being ridiculous" Hope explained with a sigh, her frustration welling over as she began to drop the utensils she was using.

"Are you guys together, Landon and you?" Lizzie watched warily as Hope brushed some fallen herbs into the hand pouring them back into their jar.

"Not officially," Hope dusted her hand off on her jeans "I was going to ask him, but now I'm not sure"

"Give him some time, he'll come to his senses" Lizzie smiled at her softly, anybody could see how infatuated with Landon Hope was, Landon just needed some time to see it for himself.

"I think it's finished" Hope announced setting the filled jar on the counter before them with a triumphant smile. Chuckling softly she pressed a cork into the top of the bottle before slipping it in her jacket pocket. After a quick moment tidying up after themselves they were ready.

"Let's go so, Josie is probably losing her mind upstairs." Lizzie chuckled as they headed toward the door leaving behind the beauty and heat of the greenhouse

__________________

"Josie?" Lizzie said softly as she opened the door Hope slipping in before her. The room seemed the same as they left it, the dim light making it hard to see as the two girls entered the small space. Feeling for the bedside light Hope switched it on silently.

The sight of Penelope and Josie wrapped around each other sound asleep under the covers made them both stop in their tracks.

In all honesty, Lizzie wasn't surprised. Josie was like playdoh in the hands of Penelope, seeing them cuddled up together was not something she was unacquainted with. But seeing Penelope's head tucked under Josie's chin stirred a strange feeling within her.

"Should we wake them?" Hope glanced at Lizzie warily toying with her hands. She couldn't quite place the look on Lizzie's face, there was contentment there, but there was something else Hope couldn't quite grasp.

"No don't, they need the sleep," Lizzie mumbled finally.

Placing the bottle silently on the bedside table Hope returned to Lizzie's side watching the blonde haired girl warily as she tucked the blanket around her twins exposed leg.

"Hungry?" Hope mumbled as they made their way out of the room silently. Shutting the door carefully Lizzie followed Hope toward the stairs.

"Very" 

"Lunch?" Hope asked an unexpected knot of nerves filling her as she waiting for Lizzie's response. As far as Hope was concerned, from Lizzie's point of view, they were not friends, they were acquaintances at most having briefly bonded over the revealing of a centuries-old curse on Lizzie's family. But Hope wanted them to be friends, she knew Lizzie and her had more in common than the blonde was aware, Lizzie could be the friend Hope needed.

"It's a plan" Lizzie smiled happily as they bounded down the stairs a soft smile of relief on Hope's lips. This was a step in the right direction.

_______________

"What are you looking for" Hope asked

"Josie" Lizzie breathed as she eyed the entrance of the dining hall. It was full, there were students everywhere if Josie was to come down she wanted to make sure she saw her. "Would you say she'll come down?"

"I don't think so, they looked pretty knocked out" Hope hummed as she glanced over her shoulder Lizzie's intense stare over her head making her a little uncomfortable.

"Not eating lunch with your hobbit today?" Lizzie shook her head dragging her eyes away from the door and back to Hope.

"We haven't in a few days" Hope answered her. Hope was very aware of the presence of Landon behind her. She had deliberately sat on this side of the table so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I hope you guys figure it out" Lizzie smiled at her sadly, from her position across fromHope Lizzie could see Landon fully. He looked completely unbothered, laughing and joking with Rafael and MG as they ate lunch.

It seemed unfair really. That Landon was still talking and spending time with Rafael while icing out Hope. Obviously, the accusation wasn't true, but if they were Rafael would still have betrayed his brother for Hope. It seemed a little off to Lizzie.

"Me too" Hope smiled sadly.

"So, how do you feel about the merge?" she hummed as she poked at her food absentmindedly trying to move the conversation topic away from the dark haired boy.

"Scared really," Lizzie answered with a surprisingly easy shrug.

"Of what?" Hope swallowed with a frown before speaking.

"Josie would win." Lizzie breathed as she sipped her drink.

"Why do you think that?" Hope frowned in confusion. Dropping her fork she watched Lizzie now giving the blonde all her attention as she explained.

"I have the power, but I don't have the control," Lizzie played with her food as she spoke.

"Yes, you do" Hope smiled at her encouragingly.

"No, I don't" 

Hope knew she was going to get nowhere with the blonde so she opted for another approach.

"You're getting better though, at controlling yourself, you were good the other day while we were on the phone" she reasoned with her easily.

"Barely though, I blew half the schools power out" Lizzie scoffed through a mouthful of her lunch. Swallowing quickly she continued "Every time, I get worked up it gets harder"

"Have you ever thought of an elixir to help it, your dad seems to rely very much on human remedies" Hope murmured the dejected tone of Lizzie's voice filling her with sadness.

It was no secret to Hope that Lizzie took medication for her Bipolar disorder. Not that Hope judged her for that at all, everyone's bodies work differently and nobody can control their own brain chemistry Hope admired how Lizzie lived with it every day. 

But Hope had always wondered if the reason Lizzie never really seemed to make any positive progress with it was that she approached a witch problem with a human solution.

"I've never thought of it" Lizzie it made sense, she had to admit it was a good idea.

"Maybe we could try to find one," Hope offered with an easy smile "And I can teach you about herbs and natural spell, we can see what works for you"

"Thanks, Hope" Lizzie smiled as she watched the brunette tuck into her food once more.

After that, the meal was mostly silent. A sense of contentedness settling over them. Whatever chat was exchanged between them from that moment on was simply small talk but Hope didn't mind, she was just happy to have someone to eat lunch with.

Someone to help her ignore the melodic laughing of Landon who sat merely a few rows away, someone to talk to like a normal teenager, a friend.

______________________

Waking up in a dark, vaguely unfamiliar room caught Josie off guard. For a moment she was confused as to what happened exactly and how she'd ended up in bed with Penelope. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light but once they did she cast an eye over Penelope's small figure warily. 

Switching on the bedside light Josie kept her hand raised blocking the shaft of light that shot across the room to illuminate Penelope's face. Josie knew it would hurt her eyes, even closed and thankfully the shadow of her hand was enough to stop this. 

She could see Penelope better now. She could see the heavy bags under her tired eyes and the slight frown on her brow. She was laying on her side, her head tucked against Josie's collarbone, her body sprawled out over most of the bed Josie included. A cold sweat still settled on her forehead in partnership with an eery paleness and blistered hand which showed Josie that even though she was sleeping, Penelope still wasn't much better than earlier that day.

Penelope's eyes were shut gently her eyelashes brushing her cheeks softly, as she stirred slightly. Josie couldn't really tell if she was awake or sleeping but she didn't want to disturb her. Instead, she lay there staring at the ceiling, watching the light from the sun fade in and out at the rims of the curtain, watching the dust motes dance harmoniously above them. Her arms hung limply by her side one thrown over Josie's stomach knotted in the fabric of her t-shirt, the other lost under her pillow. 

Carefully throwing the blanket off her, Josie lifted Penelope's arm slipping out from under her loose grip. Sitting on the edge of the bed she cautiously dispersed her weight not wanting to stir the sleeping girl awake.

Josie rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her body felt rested, for the first time in days she felt like she was finally starting to feel better. Pulling a hair tie from her wrist she tied her hair in a quick bun before stretching. 

Josie cringed as she spotted the small glass bottle of elixir on the bedside table. Lizzie and Hope had come back. But more importantly, Lizzie and Hope had seen them.

Josie wasn't quite sure what to make of everything that had happened that day. The merge was real, Penelope's coven was responsible, Penelope was practically dying as per the consequences of telling them, and Josie had kissed Penelope.

Josie kissed Penelope. She had replayed it in her head a thousand times already. Over and over trying to find some sort of fault in it but she couldn't. It was perfect and Josie didn't know what to do now.

For months she had tried to push down her feeling for her ex, to erase how she felt and thought of her and in one split second shed ruined it. She'd let her guard down and she'd kissed her and now she was right back at the start.

All Josie wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her, was to cuddle back up and wait for Penelope to wake up. Josie knew Penelope loved her Josie had told herself she would never doubt it again. But sometimes love wasn't enough and Josie knew that even though Penelope had broken both their heart in the process, breaking up with Josie was what was best for both of them.

For all, she knew Penelope didn't even know they'd kissed. For all, she knew Penelope still didn't want her and Josie couldn't cope with that again.

The old hardwood floor was cold and stinging as it seeped up her legs. Tucking the covers back around the sleeping girl she reached for a pen and paper. Josie would be back to check on her soon, but just in case she woke up before it she scratched out a quick note for her.

Hope and Lizzie made this for you, feel better soon. Let us know when you are ready to talk. -J

Folding the paper and standing it by the bottle Josie stood. Padding across the room in her socks Josie exited the room as quickly as she could. With one final glance, she ensured Penelope was safe and comfortable before closing the door. 

The Hallways were full. Students buzzed around the school, Josie thought to herself that it must have been dinner time, though she didn't feel hungry at all. She got some strange looks as she walked through the hallways in her socks but she didn't care. Even though she felt rested and her body felt good, her heart ached. She had broken her heart all over again and this time it was all her own fault.

When Josie reached her door she was hoping for a minute alone, for a moment to gather her thoughts but instead she was greeted by the sarcastic remarks of her sister.

"You look exhausted" Lizzie commented softly as she glanced at her over her shoulder.

"I didn't get much sleep" Josie hummed as she sat on the edge of the bed for a moment watching her sister.

The silence that engulfed them was probably the most awkward they had ever felt. More awkward than when Lizzie told Josie she had kissed Peter Lance on the dock after the Halloween party 3 years ago and Josie had burst out laughing, and even more awkward than when Josie had told her sister about her first girl crush when they were 13 and after Lizzie had hugged her and promised not to tease her unless her choice of women was terrible.

The sisters had never quite felt anything like it and most of all they had never experienced a moment before where they'd felt like they couldn't talk to each other about something.

"Are you going to dinner?" Lizzie tried once more to get some conversation out of her sister but she was unusually quiet. Lizzie noted how Josie simply looked sad, maybe a moment alone with Penelope wasn't what she'd needed.

"I don't think so I'm not hungry"

"Okay" Lizzie nodded at her answer, "Hope said she would bring Penelope dinner when she was done"

"Good idea" Josie mumbled softly. A soft silence fell over them again before Josie spoke taking her sister by surprise.

"Should we tell dad?" Josie hummed watching as Lizzie's toe kicked over the edge of the rug momentarily before it flipped itself back flat against the floor.

"How do we say, Hi dad we know about the 16 years old secret you and mom kept from us" Lizzie snapped as she annoyedly shoved some clothes in her drawer. Taking a breath she settled herself immediately regretting it "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's okay, I feel the same way" Josie sighed. She watched in silence as Lizzie abandoned her clothes instead taking a quiet seat on her own bed opposite the brunette twin.

"What if we have to do it?" They stared at each other as the seriousness of Lizzie words dawned on them.

"I won't fight you" Josie shook her head. Actually going ahead with the merge was out of the question, there was no way they would do it. There was no way Josie would attempt to murder her own sister.

"We might have to" Lizzie breathed watching the annoyed look that filled her sisters face.

"I won't fight you, Liz," Josie said louder now. "Let's just try to fix this" she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Did Penelope mention how to stop it?" Lizzie asked quietly watching as her sister toyed with her fingers

"No, she was pretty out of it all day, I couldn't get much out of her" Josie hummed, she didn't want to think about Penelope. She didn't want to think about Penelope waking up in her room alone, she didn't want to think about Penelope not remembering what they spoke about or the kiss. Josie just wanted to forget about it all for a while.

"What does that mean?" Lizzie raised a confused eyebrow as Josie stood to busy herself with her own chores.

"Nothing" Josie shook her head pushing away any thoughts of her kiss with Penelope she knew it was better to not bring it up, especially with Lizzie. It was bad enough that Lizzie had seen them, Josie would die of embarrassment if Lizzie knew she's kissed her. 

"We should talk to her when she's better" Lizzie continued absentmindedly folding some of her clothes on her lap.

"We will Hope too" Josie nodded as she gathered her toiletries and headed toward the en suite bathroom.

"Josie," Lizzie caught her sister attention before she could leave. Standing quickly she stood in front of her now. "Keep an eye on Hope, things with Landon, are rough"

"I will" Josie nodded eyes on the ground as she turned for the door but before she could leave she was taken by surprise as her sister's arms clamped around her pulling her into a hug.

"I love you" Lizzie hugged her hard as they both stood there, after hesitating in a moment of surprise Josie returned the hug. Holding her sister to her she willed herself not to cry, she willed herself not to think about the prospect of having to hurt her.

"I love you too Liz"

The merge was out of the question, end of story.


	11. Part 11

"Knock knock" Hope hummed as she poked her head through the crack of Penelope's door. For a moment she expected to find Josie and Penelope still wrapped around each other fast asleep but to her surprise, Penelope was alone and awake

"I was expecting Josie to be here" she hummed as she sauntered easily into the space swapping the hot inner plate into her other hand. 

"Why would Josie be here?" Penelope grumbled as she rolled over stretching out her sore back. Her body still ached, mostly from lying the same position for hours but the curse definitely wasn't helping. But all the same, she gave Hope a welcoming smile, thankful that she had thought to bring her food, Penelope was finally starting to feel hungry again

"Nevermind" Hope shook her head softly as she approached the bedside. "I brought you dinner, how are you feeling"

"A little better," Penelope took the plate from her hand placing it on her covered lap "thanks for the elixir"

"Of course, did it work as well as yours" Hope leaned against Penelope's table as she watched the girl begin to eat. Penelope looked better. Not completely, but less on the door of death. and she was now eating which made the tribrid hopeful her full recovery.

"Just about, you're good at that" Penelope hummed as she began to eat. She purposefully made herself take her time, she didn't know how her body would react to food yet, and though she wa hungry she knew well that she could be puking in two seconds fat. That was definitely not something she wanted Hope to see.

Words brimmed on Hope's lips as she watched Penelope begin to eat.

"Penelope I wanted to apologize, for being so harsh with you earlier" Hope played with her hands as the words seemed to tumble from her lips. She couldn't bring herself to look at the short haired girl as she spoke. Hope had felt terrible for how she'd forced Penelope to burn her hands earlier. Hope hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day.

"No Hope it's okay, I'm glad you were" Penelope set down her fork and knife as she spoke. "If you hadn't the twins still wouldn't know, you were sort of the catalyst you know, I'm almost thankful you did"

Nodding gently Hope smiled, the weight of her actions finally falling of her chest with her apology

"How are they" Penelope murmured at the thought of the two girls.

"I only spoke to Lizzie, she's scared really," Hope answered easily.

"Why not Josie?" Penelope questioned with her mouth full covering it with her hand.

"She uhm stayed here with you" Hope explained quietly, she wasn't sure how Penelope would react

"She did?" Penelope swallowed eyebrows furrowing in confusion

"Yeah she did"

Penelope had no idea, she had fallen asleep alone she thought. The last thing she remembered was talking to the girls and nodding off while they looked over the book. Josie had been there, but so were Lizzie and Hope, and when she woke up she was alone, she'd assumed they'd all went together.

"What time do you want to meet up later, I can let the twins know" Hope stood suddenly> Penelope's brief silence making her regret mentioning Josie at all.

"Oh," Penelope hummed snapping back to reality "Could we do it tomorrow?"

"Of course" Hope hummed, she had thought that Penelope didn't quite look up for that conversation yet. "I'll let you eat, text one of us if you need something"

"I will, thank you Hope"

"I can get you some more if you want," Hope raised an eyebrow as she plucked the small now empty glass bottle form Penelope bedside table.

"It's okay, really I can get it tomorrow, it'll probably do me better then,"

Nodding softly Hope gave her one last goodbye before she made her way out of Penelope's room shutting the door behind her, leaving the girl to eat in peace.

Penelope finished the rest of her meal in silence. she couldn't shake the thought of Josie staying with her. Hope hadn't said much about it, Penelope's total lack of memory of it was irritating her. Did Josie sit by her or was she on the bed? Did she stay for long?

Grabbing her phone from the bedside table she opened her messages. She was tempted to text Josie, to ask her, or to even just thank her for looking out for her. But the realization that she had woken up alone stopped her. Josie had left, what if she had left for a reason, what if she regretted staying with her?

Throwing the phone on her pillow she painfully sat herself up. Her body was still sore, like agonizingly sore, every time she moved it hurt and honestly it didn't help that she'd eaten. Hope was being nice bringing her that email, her heart was in the right place, so Penelope didn't complain. Reaching for the duvet she threw it of her legs. She felt disgusting, she could feel the clamminess of the cold sweats on her skin. And though she knew she wouldn't be able to stay standing long enough to shower, she needed to get out of her clothes. Sitting on the side of the bed she reached for her drawer and with an uncomfortable groan she pulled out some clothes.

Carefully she pulled her head into an oversized shirt wincing as her muscles stretched a bit. Unable to find anything other than skinny jeans and skirts in the drawer she abandoned it, instead reaching towards the other side of the bed plucking some sweatpants from the floor.

For a second she pulled her sore muscles causing herself to collapse down on the bed with a yelp, tears springing to her eyes as she pushed herself back up. With a deep breath, she slid her legs into the pants pulling them up. Eventually, she was dressed, leaning back I pull the duvet over myself again.

Placing her plate on the bedside table Penelope wanted to just be numb. She was tired of the pain, she was tired of not being able to move, she was tired to the stresses the day had brought, she was tired of her mind constantly wracking itself for answers when it came to Josie and she was tired of the fact she couldn't let her go, no matter how hard she tried.

When her head hit the pillow, Penelope shut her eyes and she shut out the thoughts of Josie. The questions she had swam in her mind as she swam into subconsciousness.

Tomorrow was another day, she thought. Tomorrow would be different.

__________________

Making her way down the hall, it dawned on Hope that she now had nothing to do. She was tempted for a moment to head to the dock and spar, but the dark clouds of the evening outside the windows changed her mind. There was no way she could go out without getting caught in the rain. Hope doubted that either of the twins were up for anything much, both of them having just received the worst news imaginable, she decided to let them be for the night.

Landon still hadn't spoken to her, it had been a few days now and Hope doubted the integrity of their slowly dwindling... well, whatever they had. And Hope was too scared to try to talk and hang with Rafael incase it fueled Landon's anger and assumptions.

Eyeing the paintings and pictures on the walls of the hallway Hope soon realized that it was going to be one of "those" nights. Restless with boredom and loneliness.

Perhaps an hour or two spent studying would be a good idea, but instead, Hope spent a few hours simply alone, reading her favorite book while sitting on the edge of her window watching the rain slowly descend on the campus.

Hope remembered how the students used to treat her when she just started in that school. The concept of a "Tribrid" was new territory when Hope arrived in the Salvatore school, and once people started the realize who her family was things got a little difficult for her.

Many of the students were descendant of long lineages of victims to the Mikaelson's and many of the students weren't happy that she was there.

"Why do you always read the same book over and over, we have so many in the library" they would question her condescendingly taking the book from her grip.

"I enjoy this one, it's my favorite" she would say simply as she stood before them, knowing that none of them were really stupid enough to fuck with the only tribrid in the school. Instead, she would just watch them grimace as they took in the tattered cover. Hope's copy was originally her father's if she had to guess she'd say she's probably read it 100 times since he passed away.

"It's a silly story," they would say finally. Turning it over to read the back only to find the back cover completely missing, instead replaced with a makeshift piece of cereal box cardboard and cello tape Hope had fashioned after the brief fire incident in her dorm a few years back. She was lucky it hadn't burnt completely.

"No, it's not, you just don't know how to appreciate positive mortal relationships" Hope would throw back before snatching the worn copy from their hands and watching them scurry away sheepishly.

Nobody in the school had bothered her in a long time now and Hope was thankful for that. She used to think that was part of the reason she'd never had many friends, but the truth was Hope just simply didn't put herself out there enough and she knew this. It was something she was beginning to work on and considering her recent brewing friendships with the twins and Pen, it seemed to be working.

By the time Hope decided to put the book down the sky outside her window was fully black, she hadn't even noticed the night falling. Her usually silent room was filled with the howls of the storm that swirled outside her window. It was rough out there, the non-forecasted storm tearing its way through the landscape, surely there would be tress down in the morning.

Pacing her room for a moment Hope knew she wouldn't be able to sleep yet, she was too awake and frankly, she was hungry. Slipping on a hood she didn't hesitate in replacing her boots with softer soled converse and tiptoeing her way down the hall to the kitchen.

Toast, she'd decided was what she craved. And maybe tea, she told her herself to decide when she got there and saw the available brews, hopefully, they have her favorite, honey and lemon. By the time she reached the door of the kitchen, Hope was sort of excited. 

She stopped in her tracks though, when instead of a dark and empty kitchen she found an agitated blonde and a century-old leather book.

"Lizzie?" Hope whispered softly as she padded across the room to her "what is it"

Looking over her shoulder the blonde glanced at the tribrid lightly before returning to looking over the book in front of her once more, she ran her hands over her face in frustration.

"Hey, Hope," she said quietly, Hope could see the blatant anger and concentration filling her.

"Why are you up, you're exhausted, you need to sleep,"

Lizzie was exhausted, in fact, she should be fucking unconscious right now, but instead, she up at 1:30 am looking over a book, for anything, literally anything.

"I can't sleep," she says softly rubbing her tired eyes "I woke up and now my mind won't turn off"

"What's on your mind?" Hope probed gently hoping to get her to talk to her, Hope knew what was wrong with Lizzie, but maybe if Lizzie actually told her out loud me it would be better for her, Hope was happy to listen if it made her feel better.

"I don't know" Lizzie sighed leaning her chin on her hand.

"Yes you do"

"I just don't understand how this is happening," she says eventually pushing the book to the other side of the counter "Everything was fine yesterday, everything was normal, and now Josie and I have to try to kill each other, and she upstairs talking about how to merge is out of the question, but its not, Hope, Its going to happen"

"Lizzie," Hope tried only for Lizzie to keep talking, but instead of getting defensive Hope let her talk.

"It's fucking ridiculous, how could our parents just keep this from us for 16 years, it makes no sense, surely telling us years ago would have been better, we would have been able to help them"

Hope could feel the frustration radiating off her body. But now was not the time to get flustered, Lizzie was spiraling, Hope could see the poor girl crumbling in front of her as she spoke. Josie was sound asleep probably, Alaric too. Hope had to figure out a way to calm Lizzie down and fast.

"I know Lizzie, breathe okay and just relax for a minute" she tried gently hoping to calm her down a bit

It hurt Hope to see her hurt, simple, there nothing Hope could do about that but try a bare it so she keeps it together. With a sigh, Hope took a seat opposite her. Fatigue hitting Lizzie as she rested her head on the cold hard surface of the table, soothing her stressed mind.

"Do you think I would lose?" her voice was barely a whisper now, muffled by the counter slightly

"What, Lizzie I don't understand," I say gently reaching for her hand, Toni knows I have no idea where she is. Playing with her fingers gently I try to sooth the agitated girl.

"If we had to merge, do you think I would lose Hope" she tried her voice sounded so broken as her breath fogged up the marble countertop, Hope had to stop herself from reaching out to her.

Hoped wished she could help, the twins know that if she knew anything she would tell them. But Hope didn't know anything, and she didn't know who would win if they really had to go through with it.

"You and Josie won't have to do the merge Lizzie, we're going to stop it" she sighed watching Lizzie's shoulders fall even more.

Hope felt useless, she was not helping her at all, she felt she was just making this worse.

"But if we did have to, if we didn't figure this out in time, do you think I would lose" Lizzie tried again raising her head, the show the tears in her eyes, desperate now.

"I don't know who would win Lizzie" Hope breathed gently, tearing her eyes away from her she glanced over the book.

There was only silence then as Lizzie mulled over Hope's words and Hope tried her best to just be there for Lizzie. Though she soon realized it was a losing battle.

"Hope you need to go" Lizzie's voice was soft as she spoke now and sort of detached.

"What?" Hope recognized it slightly but she couldn't quite place it. She watched in confusion wracking her brain as Lizzie began to stand, taking some cautious steps backward toward the corner.

"Just please, go," Lizzie said, her voice was barely over a whisper as she spoke. Her eyes closed, her hands on her temples. Hope could see her visibly shaking and it wasn't until that moment that she put 2 and 2 together.

"I'm- Lizzie I'm not going anywhere, you need to breathe," Hope tried to reassure her. hands outstretched pleadingly Hope stepped away from her stool taking a cautious step toward Lizzie. Hope had seen Josie calm Lizzie down merely hours ago, she had to try, god knows what would happen.

"Hope Please!" Lizzie practically stomped her foot in rage as she yelled at the tribrid losing her control for just a split second.

That was enough though.

Hope didn't get a chance to react. 

Instead, she was now off her feet. Knocked backward by the magic that erupted behind Lizzie's words. She only had a moment to brace herself for impact as she felt herself flying over the countertop knocking various utensils from their hangers and holders. The wind was knocked out of her as she collided with the side of the fridge, the force sending her body twisting a full 180 before she slid to a halt by the far wall in the midst of the utensils.

"Fuck" she gasped with a wince. 

"Hope, oh my, Hope I'm sorry" Hope could hear Lizzie's frantic words behind her as she willed her diaphragm to work and allow her to breathe properly.

"It's okay, I'm, oh shit" Hope tried to play it off. Hope knew that Lizzie worst nightmare was hurting someone because of her magic. Even as Hope struggled for breath, even as she looked down with a hiss, spotting the knife that now protruded from her, Hope tried to make Lizzie feel better. 

She'd been taken entirely off guard by Lizzie's outburst, brushing her hair out of her face she took in the damage. The knife was no more than 3 inches long, all of it to the hilt now buried in Hope's side. Hope hadn't even felt it.

But now she did and it fucking hurt.

"Oh my god what do I do, what do I do Hope!" Lizzie was frantic as she spotted the knife also. Glancing at her Hope could see her now pacing the floor by her side, not knowing whether to bend down and help or if she would just make things worse than she already had.

"Lizzie it's okay" Hope gritted her teeth as she pushed herself onto her knees, "Just pull it out, I can heal myself" she coaxed the blonde as she kneeled beside her.

"Just do it quick" Hope prompted her once more as she watched Lizzie's hand hovered over the handle before grasping it softly.

When the thin metal blade finally clanged off the tile floor Hope could breathe once more.

"I think from now on I should be the one to help you when you're losing control" she managed to mumble as she felt Lizzie's hands under her arms helping her stand.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only person you can't actually kill" Hope chuckled as the blonde helped her to her feet. By the time she was upright the wound was healed, all but a memory as Hope took in the easy smile on Lizzie's face.

"Sounds like a plan" the blonde chuckled as she watched Hope dust herself off and take in the small bloody hole that now lived in her t-shirt "Thanks by the way"

"Don't mention it"

"Are you going to bed?" Lizzie piped up as she noticed Hope turning toward the door. Hope was, in fact, going to bed, but hearing Lizzie's words reminded her of the original reason she'd come down here in the first place.

"Actually I think I might make toast and well clean" Hope gestured to the mess around them.

"Another plan!" Lizzie smiled pulling the sweeping brush from its place behind the door "Full of good ideas today Mikaelson" she teased softly as Hope made her way to the bread bin to prepare the food.

"You should be used to it by now Saltzman" Hope teased back easily. As she pulled the bread from its package and clicked down the toaster she watched Lizzie begin to sweep. Picking up the individual utensils and placing them back in their holders. 

She watched with a chuckle as Lizzie picked up the bloodied knife that just moments ago had been buried in Hope, and placed it in the sink with a grimace. Minutes after when Lizzie turned to her and asked her for pb&j Hope couldn't help but think that maybe she'd been right. 

Maybe this whole "Putting herself out there" thing was working after all.


	12. Part 12

As soon as Josie looked out her window the next day she knew it would be a terrible one. The heavy dark clouds that hovered in the sky releasing gallons and gallons of rain over the small town made her frown.

Josie used to love rainy days, when they were younger Lizzie and she used to run out into the muck together, then we would get too cold and drag all the dirt into the hallway and kitchen and Caroline would lose her shit every time and send them to clean up. Rainy days in The Salvatore school were chaotic.

They would usually get sick too, during the night Lizzie would sneak down to the kitchen and get them food, she was always the one to sneak down, Josie was always too clumsy.

Rainy days when Josie and Penelope were together were different. The school would be filled with the warmth of the fire, they would skate around in their socks and nap together. Rainy days with Penelope were as calm as the ocean after a storm.

But now rainy days only reminded Josie of how sad she really was.

Shaking the drips from her jacket she hung it over her arm as she made her way through the entrance doors of the school's second building. Of course, the one time it rained Josie had class across campus. Due to the rain, the hallways were filled with early morning rush traffic and student running to get out of the weather. Somehow she managed to avoid slipping on the wet floor and the hustle and bustle of the students as she weaved her way through them with ease.

It was Friday morning, the most exciting day of the week. The students who only weekly boarded were preparing to return home for the weekend. The full-time boarders were preparing to have the school to themselves, finally. Josie was indifferent, she had nowhere to go over the weekend, she had no family outside of the school and she'd become used to the idea of staying constantly.

Besides Josie had things to do. Just like last night, Josie had to check on Penelope after class. Josie had to admit she'd been relieved when she'd found Penelope still asleep yesterday evening. The dinner Hope had left her on the bedside table was eaten along with the elixir but Penelope had returned to bed, had the plate not been there Josie would have assumed Penelope hadn't woken at all.

Sighing to herself she dropped her head weaving her way through the students now becoming part of the wave as they all make their way to class.

Josie didn't even know what she would have said to Penelope had she found her awake. Josie didn't know how to act around Penelope anymore. She didn't know how to talk to her, or how to even look at her and she honestly dreaded the moment she would have to.

Later that day she would have to meet her, with Hope and Lizzie. They would talk and Penelope would wonder why Josie was so off with her and it would upset her, Josie knew it would. But Josie had to. For both of there sakes, she had to. She couldn't go back to square one with Penelope, she couldn't allow herself in that situation again. Penelope would just have to live with that.

She wondered if Hope had spoken to her, perhaps she'd stayed with her while she ate. Josie couldn't know for sure.

MG playfully pushed Kaleb into a locker as they walked in front of her. She couldn't help the soft smile that filled her as she watched their antics. They always made her laugh when they were doing stupid shit like this.

Approaching the door of her classroom she tried to push her thoughts away. She needed to pay attention in class, she needed to take in some information or she would do terribly in her exams.

But when she took her usual seat by the window and arranged her desk Josie just knew that wasn't going to happen. Mr. Sullivan droned on with the start of his lesson and students around her took notes and participated but Josie couldn't. Instead, she watched the raindrops race down the glass beside her she watched the trees outside as they swayed in the breeze and she braced herself, mentally, for the day that was ahead of her. For the moment she would have to see Penelope again, for the chance that Penelope might remember and blow her whole world out of the water.

_____________________

Josie thought walking to Penelope's room on her own after class was a very lonely feeling. She had gotten used to spending time with Hope or Lizzie in the last couple of days. Not only did she enjoy their company and growing friendship she found that they made it easier to concentrate on what mattered when her mind dragged her to the darkest places surrounding the merge.

She'd become so used to them being a part of almost every aspect of her day. 

Reaching Penelope's room she strolled glumly to her door, a heavy cloud hanging over her head. A cloud that Josie had accepted would follow her for the rest of her days.

The only barrier between her and the girl who wouldn't get out of her head was now a plain wooden door. And though Josie was wary of having to check on Penelope she was relieved to not feel any magic emitting from the doorway this time. Knocking on it gently she waited for an answer.

No answer.

Penelope was probably sleeping still. It was only 9:30 am after all and Penelope's body was still healing. Stealing herself Josie placed a tentative hand on the door handle and twisted it.

A strange atmosphere filled the room as she stepped through the door. It was dark, darker than usual, the shadows seemed to seep further, pulling the quaint room into black.

"see if you can get her to eat something, she must be starving," Julie says leaving me to walk down the barely lit hallway to her door.

"Penelope?" she whispered pushing her door open gently.

No answer again. As her room adjusted to the dark room she was thankful for the thin stream of light that trickled in past the curtains of the small window.

Peering around the room she stepped over a bundle of clothes on the floor apparently pulled from her drawers. Noticing Penelope's change of clothes she realizes Penelope must have struggled to grab them when she changed, which meant Penelope was still in pain. Leaving them for the moment she turned toward the bed peering over her curled up figure under the covers.

She was sleeping Josie concluded seeing the slow rise and fall of her chest she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Deciding against waking her Josie reached forward gently taking her injured hand from under the blanket. Red stains seeped into the light material of her sheets as Josie inspected the raised and inflamed burns. It needed to be cleaned, Josie recognized the symptoms of a horrible infection beginning, though Josie didn't have the tools to fix it at that moment.

Rising she hopped over Penelope's clothes to the bathroom, knowing that Penelope probably still had the first aid kit she'd used to clean Josie's head after she'd been buried. 

Josie was right. With freshly washed hands and the small green box in her hand, she entered the room again.

But instead of stepping over the clothes this time she dropped the box quietly, bending down to fold each of the garments and placing them back in their presses. She picked up a stack of papers toppled to the floor also placing them on the table, and gathered a scatter of pens from its surface placing them back in their cup. Before turning to the sleeping girl again with the box.

Switching on the bedside light, a shaft of light shot across the room illuminating Penelope's face. Thankfully it didn't wake her, as Josie readjusted it to shine on her hand.

Taking the small bloodied hand into her lap she slowly turned it taking in the individual areas of inflammation. The frown on her face deepened slightly as she noticed the stretched skin beside the wound, the infection was already well underway. Taking some sterile wipes from the box she began the cleaning which incited a faint whimper of pain from Penelope's lips.

"Shh it's okay" Josie whispered as she continued gently, thankful Penelope hadn't woken up yet.

Taking a fresh bandage from the box she wrapped it around the hand, the crisp clean material shining in the minimal light. Once she was finished and the bandage was secured she rose to place the box on the table.

Josie would have to tackle the infection when Penelope woke. Even as she cleaned up after herself Josie began to brainstorm the best herbs and ingredients to use that would fight the infection fast.

Now it was simply a waiting game.

__________

"Josie?" a small voice came from the doorway. Looking up from the book she'd found Josie looked for the source. "How is she?" Hope breathed lightly clutching her hands in front of her nervously.

Sitting under the only light in the room Josie was surprised to see Hope, the look of pure concern on her face as she glanced at Penelope's sleeping form though snapped her out of it, Hope was just as worried about Pen as Josie was.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I've given her bandages on her hand because an infection is starting, but she's good, I think" Josie answered carefully hoping to ease some of her worries.

"Okay that's good" Hope answered gently, it sounded like Hope was trying to convince herself more than Josie. She knew that hope was blaming herself for the condition Penelope was in, Josie hoped she would be able to forgive herself soon. "You hungry, it's almost time for our break?" Hope offered smiling softly.

"I'm good, thank you" Josie smiled before Hope left again.

Watching the closed door for a moment before glancing at Penelope Josie uncurled her stiff legs from beneath her. Her muscles were sore from sitting in Penelope's swivel chair for the last hour. Penelope hadn't woken once, barely even stirred and Josie was partly afraid to get in beside her in case she hurt her hand, also she couldn't bear to disturb her and cost her even more sleep than she already had.

So instead she sat there reading, or at least she was reading until she finished the book. "Private Peaceful."

She'd heard of it before, though never read it so she indulged to pass the time. It was the ultimate tale of brothership and it would be a lie to say that tears weren't cutting silent tears down her cheeks as she thought over the ending.

"Jo?" a soft voice pulled me out of my daze. Peering towards the bed Penelope's hazel eyes caught the small light glinting at Josie from across the small space. 

Penelope was awake.

"Why are you crying?" Penelope asked her sleepily. 

Josie was taken too much by surprise to answer aloud, instead, she holds up the cover of the book as her answer. She hadn't had time to prepare herself her speaking to Penelope again, she probably should have done that instead of reading, but she didn't and now she had was thrown into the deep end.

Nodding understandingly from the bed Penelope struggled to position herself against the wall swaddled in sheets.

"How long have you been awake" Josie stammered gently sitting herself up a little bit, stopping herself from helping her.

"A few minutes. When the door shut" Penelope trailed off to silence gesturing to where Hope stood a few minutes ago. She hadn't been expecting to wake up to Josie in her room. She knew that she would have to see her today and despite the blank spot in her memory she was ready for that, but waking up to Josie, teary-eyed and reading one of her favorite books was not expected. Especially with Josie like this.

Quiet, and reserved. Sitting in the farthest corner of the room from her tongue-tied.

"You okay?" Penelope questioned her softly. Josie was completely not herself, it was obvious. She was fidgety, playing with a pulled thread on the sleeve of her jumper, she was silent, and most of all she wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good" Josie murmured, but Penelope knew a lie when she heard one especially from Josie's lips. Propping herself up on her elbow, Penelope prepared herself for the tears she knew were coming, but when she leaned on the painful area under her new bandages her concern turned to confusion.

"I bandaged it, there's an infection starting so I'm going to make something for it" Josie explained hurriedly. Penelope couldn't help but mentally compare her to a deer in headlights as she glanced at her in surprise.

Josie took this as an escape route, immediately jumping to her feet and heading to the door she sought the relief of the lonely hallway.

"I'll see you later okay, I won't be long-"

"Wait, Jo" Penelope called out stopping the twin in her tracks. "Can I come, I'm tired of being stuck in the bed"

Hesitating for a moment Josie watched the hopeful look in Penelope's eyes as she sat herself up.

Josie realized that Penelope hadn't come out of her room in days now. She had been in pain for hours, her body was probably stiff and longing for a simple walk. And though Josie was internally panicking at even the idea of spending alone time with Penelope right now, she couldn't say no.

"Okay," Josie smiled as she gave in, her stomach fluttering as she watched a delighted smile erupt onto Penelope.

Josie could handle a couple more hours with Penelope right? It wasn't that bad, right?

Right?

_______________

"Are you sure you're able, I mean, I could call MG to carry you.." Josie asks scratching her neck nervously. Penelope seemed in no state to walk, let alone across campus.

"Josie I'm fine, I can walk a bit" the short haired girl reassured her but that only made her worse.

"Exactly, only a bit" Josie reasoned with her.

"I'll make it" Penelope chuckled as they took slow steady steps down the hall.

Taking tentative steps beside her Josie tried not to hoover. She knew Penelope hated being the center of care and attention, however much pain she was in. 

When Penelope's hand linked into the crook of her elbow softly she had to stop herself from going stiff. Taking a deep breath she tried to act indifferent, she tried to ignore the softness of her fingers as they gripped her, instead, she concentrated on their target.

Reaching the top of the stairs they both hesitated for a second. Penelope was wobbly and stiff, there no way a simple link would get her down these steps. 

Stepping down one Josie turned to her so they were now the same height. Feeling Penelope arm across her shoulder as she wrapped hers around the injured girl's waist. Josie eased her down the first step. Grimacing slightly as she noticed the subtle frown of pain on Penelope's brow she made a note to try to be more gentle, Josie wasn't sure what parts of Penelope's body were sore, all she could see were the thick black veins that ran the length of her exposed legs and reappeared at the neck of her shirt. 

Slowly step by Josie eased Penelope down the steps. By the time they reached the ground floor a thin sheen of sweat covered Penelope brow. She looked pale, and honestly like she could be sick any second.

"Pen, you don't look great.." Josie murmured. When Penelope's legs almost buckled she was forced to set her down in a nearby chair.

"I'm okay just give me a minute" Penelope hummed, tempted to put her head between her knees as she waited for the spell of dizziness to leave her.

"No Pen," Josie shook her head as she squatted in front of her now. "you're going to faint, I have to bring you back"

"I can make it" Penelope half whispered between deep breaths as she willed herself to be stronger.

"Penelope please, you're too weak-"

"I can make it Josie" Penelope snapped as she took a deep breath, raising her head gazing around the room. They were mere meters from the door, which meant about 100 feet from the greenhouse, she could make it, she knew she could. "I can't go back into that room, I can't"

Josie could see the pained expression on her face, and though Josie doubted Penelope would make it too the door let alone outside, she knew a moment of fresh air would do her 10x better than another minute in that room

"Okay, okay" Josie gave in eventually.

Waiting until Penelope was 100% steady again Josie helped her stand, this time not settling for a mere link.

"I swear if you faint on me again Pen, I'll kill you" she chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her waist holding her close to her.

"Well then you'll know how I felt when you fainted on me a few weeks ago" Penelope chuckled the fingers of her uninjured hand knotting in the fabric of Josie's jumper.

"Not true, remember the day in my room, you went down like a bag of rocks" Josie reminded her with a smile.

"Yeah well that was different" Penelope reasoned with her cheekily as they reached the door pushing the heavy structure before stepping out into the sunlight.

"It wasn't different" Josie hummed as Penelope took her first breath of fresh air in days. The storms that battered the school earlier that morning had dissipated, allowing the sun to shine through "I had just been buried alive"

"True" Penelope hummed as they made their way slowly across the wet grass toward the small glass building. She'd missed the outside, but also she'd missed the Josie she could joke with, the one who laughed about fainting on her and compared her to rocks. And though Josie was not completely out of her shell Penelope thought she had a good shot of helping her.

"Touché Saltzman" Penelope chuckled, beginning to feel the dampness of the grass soak into her converse.

"Touché"

_________________________________

Penelope let Josie work in silence.

Penelope used to do that a lot. When Josie used to get a project for class or when the twin got a new idea for a spell Penelope used to love to just sit and watch her figure it out and make it.

Penelope though, couldn't help but noticed that Josie's usual air of ease and fluidity in her work was replaced with a robotic and jarring clumsiness.

Whether it was how her handwriting seemed to scrawl a little more unreadable across the page before her or how her usually deft fingers knocked jars and 

"You ok?" Penelope whispered as she watched Josie from her position perched on the table near her workspace. The twin's usually hands planted firmly on the table in front of her. Penelope could almost taste the pure frustration emitting from her body. 

"Yeah" Josie breathed, her eyes still closed "Yeah I am," 

Lifting her hands she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and trying again.

Reaching for the herbs with a new sense of determination Penelope was hopeful she would get it right this time, watching Josie struggle was heartbreaking. But this time yet again, the jar slipped out of her hand knocking the perfectly measured thyme onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Josie's frustration finally bubbled over.

Dropping the last of the things in her hands with a huff she stormed off toward the end of the greenhouse, head in her hands.

It was at this moment that Penelope knew something was wrong.

"Josie" Penelope called after her as she slid painfully off the counter and followed her with a limp.

"Pen, no you can't" Josie stormed back just as quickly as she'd left sweeping brush now in hand.

Leaning the brush against the table she tried to usher Penelope back onto the countertop and off her feet but Penelope didn't' budge. Instead, she caught Josie by both her hands and stopped her in her tracks.

"Breathe Jojo," she said softly, her gentle words and soft, concerned gaze enough to gather the scattered girl's attention. Leading her toward where she'd sat Penelope coaxed Josie to sit and relax. Something which the twin even surprised herself at doing.

Josie's mind was scattered. 

Part of her was focused on her impending merge and possible death of her sister. 

Another on the concoction she was brewing up for Penelope's hand. 

Another theorized on how best to confront their parents about the merge. 

And another worried about whether they would find a solution for the merge. 

And another couldn't stop thinking about how close Penelope was too her and how she had to act normal. 

And another one... well whatever, the point was, Josie's mind was so preoccupied the was finding it hard to function. They had so much to do and so little time and resources to do so.

Allowing Josie a quiet moment to settle her thoughts Penelope took the sweeping brush and swept the surrounding area as best she could while not moving her sore body. As the sound of the soft bristles on the rough floor filled the room she kept a silent eye on the twin.

Penelope had never seen Josie like this. She wondered what could possibly be affecting the younger girl this much. But Penelope almost immediately cursed herself.

Penelope knew what was wrong with her. Its what has been on all their minds since it came out. The Merge.

Josie was neck deep in thought of the merge, Penelope was certain of it. Josie was over thinking every aspect of the merge and every outcome it could have. Of course, she was.

"You're awfully quiet," Penelope whispered as she finally set the brush down.

Penelope's words stayed with her for a moment. Truthfully Josie didn't think she was okay she didn't think either of them was. From the heavy bags under her eyes and the lethargic movements of her body, she could tell Penelope was just about ready to pass out. Josie, on the other hand, was being crippled with self-inflicted heartbreak.

She should have never kissed Penelope, she should have never let herself slip. Only she was to blame for the fact that she was now back at square one and she couldn't even talk about it with the person she wanted to. Nodding softly she pushed down the tears that threatened to brim in her eyes.

"I know you're stressed Jo." Penelope breathed softly taking a step toward the silent girl "And I know you're worrying and probably overthinking everything that has happened in the last few days but it's going to be okay" she continued. Penelope knew if nobody told Josie this in person it would continue to eat the girl alive.

Reaching a delicate hand forward she linked her uninjured fingers with Josie's on her lap. Her hand was unusually cold but Penelope didn't let go, giving a soft reassuring squeeze she continued.

"We are going to fix this, and we are going to stop the merge and everything is going to work out, I promise" 

Josie could barely hear Penelope's words, her ears were filled with the sound of her blood racing through her body, her eyes trained solely on the sight of Penelope's hand linked with hers. Josie's heart seemed to skip a beat when Penelope's hand met her own. 

Little did Penelope know it wasn't the merge that was driving Josie crazy.

Josie was driving herself crazy. 

Crazy with the thoughts of her lips against Penelope's, crazy with the memory of what Penelope had said to her that night curled in her bed. Thoughts of how easy it would be for Josie to reignite their love once more. And the thought of knowing no matter how much she wanted it or how Penelope did, they could not have it.

_________________________

Instead of the lethargic and sorrowful atmosphere that hung over them the day prior Penelope's room was filled with a buzz of anticipation and hope. Penelope's explanation the day before had instilled energy within them they hadn't anticipated, the curse was magic, which meant it had a loophole.

And now, buried within a huddle of blankets their concentrating eyes were cast over piles of sheets.

"Okay, these are some books I had collected from the library about your coven" Lizzie stated holding a small stack of books in her hand. "Our dad was clever and pulled out all the pages regarding the merge but not the ones regarding curses, there is bound to be a loophole in here somewhere."

"Where's Josie?"

"She said she would pick up some snacks before she came" Penelope lied quickly as she ignored the wary look from Hope. She had no idea where she was.

Josie had been out of sorts when they left the greenhouse. She was silent the whole way back and the whole time she tended to Penelope's hand, the only words she'd uttered were goodbye. that was at lunchtime, it was now 10 pm, nobody had seen her for hours.

"Penelope" Lizzie's voice calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts with the sounds of rustling. Looking up slowly she found her flicking through some pages. "Look through these, any herbs you find, call them out, Hope you listen and write down what they mean and what they do," she explained handing them over the cluttered table.

"Don't worry you don't have to find them all, just as many as you can" Lizzie smiled seeing the bewilderment on Penelope's face as she scanned her eyes down the lists of herbs.

"Once we have a list we can whittle them down to the ones we have and can use and start there"

"Just as many as I can," Penelope murmured to herself quietly, hoping she wouldn't fuck this up she scanned the sheets trying to make sense of it.

It was at that moment that MG made his way through the door a smile on his face as he headed towards Lizzie.

"MG, hey," she said kindly holding some pages behind her back. But instead of asking about it did something else

"I know somethings going on and I don't want to pry but I want to help, tell me what to do," he said simply.

"A job?" she breathed glancing around the room taking in the various parts of the puzzle which was falling together, looking for a missing piece. "I'm not sure what-"

"Do you want coffee? It's late I mean, they could need it" he offered, determined to make anything easier for the group despite his lack of information. MG was working specifically out of love for his friends.

"Good Idea, coffee, we definitely need it," Lizzie smiled watching as MG left, happy to do his part.

Glancing around her Penelope noted that it was the first time she had ever seen her bedroom like this. From her spot tucked back into her bed she could see everything. Its usually naturally bright and neat atmosphere instead replaced with harsh reading lights and a table borrowed from Lizzie and Josie's room. Stacks of paper and notebooks covered every surface, crumpled pages sat beside an overflowing waste bin in the corner. And turns out she wasn't the only person who noticed.

"This place looks different" Josie's voice came softly from the doorway. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped up at her arrival. Maybe they were just happy to see her or maybe like Penelope they notice the rejected tone and tension in her voice. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Lizzie answered her easily watching as she chuckled slightly. This tiny gesture made the tension that had sprung into the room subside slowly as they turned back to their stacks of sheets and herbs were being called out again.

"Yeah, whatever" she laughed crossing her legs as she settled down between Hope and Penelope on the bed "How's it looking?"

"Good so far, we have a system," Lizzie said with a sickening sense of excitement "Thanks for joining us by the way," she teased her lightly from the table top.

Nodding Josie ignored her comment instead picking up a stack flicking through it curiously. "So whats this system?"

"Hope is naming the uses for the herbs I find" Penelope answered her softly before Lizzie could. "How about you check the inventory and write down the ones we have in the greenhouse?" Nodding contently Josie dropped the pile of pages back onto the table, happy to go with Penelope's idea.

It surprised Penelope really. She had felt a sense of hostility from Josie ever since the greenhouse. Penelope couldn't for the life of her think of what she had done wrong. Had she said something? She didn't know for sure, all she knew was when Josie left her room earlier that day there was a sense of finality behind her goodbye that she didn't like.

Turning toward her pile of sheets with a sigh Penelope started. Reaching for her pencil case she pulled out her pens, ignoring the tiny twinge of pain in my muscles at the movements she was making as she removed her notebook. Though she had taken some more of the elixir Josie had made for her and her hand was tended to, she was still sore.

Pulling her slightly knotted hair from in front of her face she tied it in a bun before pulling the stack of paper into her lap and opening onto a random page. Then flicking through the pages glancing over the lists and lists of names and translations. Honestly, as she scanned through it Penelope just wanted to cry. She almost let out a moan of annoyance and frustration, at the thought of having to look over every single one of these. But glancing at, seeing the small smile of encouragement on Josie's lips beside her, she decided instead to do it for her she had to, she owed her that.

___________________

"11:30 pm coffee is here everyone" MGs' voice came happily from the doorway. Too happy for this time in the night. "Sorry for the hold-up, I forgot how the machine worked" he chuckled as he sauntered into the room. 

How was it possible for him to be so awake right now? Every part of Hope's body was heavy and lagging with exhaustion. Even Lizzie's energy peaked about 11 pm they'd been here for nearly 2 hours. So to say the least the day had been long and gruelling on all of them. It was a miracle they were all still working together and not killing each other in there.

Abandoning their stations for a moment they all headed toward MG who was beaming happily from behind his tower of coffee cups as we each take our drinks.

"Is there an Americano?" Hope heard Lizzie's voice call as she brought her cup to her lips sipping the hot liquid carefully. Taking another cup she headed toward Lizzie handing it to her.

"Thank you" she hummed taking it carefully eyes still on the sheets.

"It's going well" Hope commented gently nodding her head toward the sheets in Lizzie's hands "That's one hell of a list of herbs"

"It sure is" Lizzie sighed a smile on her face "I was worried it wouldn't work" leaving her sheets for the moment she took a moment to stretch her back.

"You did a good job finding all this, information, Lizzie Saltzman master plan maker strikes once again" Hope teased her softly.

"Damn right" she chuckled happily sipping her steaming cup.

Sitting in silence Hope watched for a moment. Lizzie's eyes had dark bags under them and she looked pale, but there was a sense of determination about her. She knew what she was doing so Hope let her. Tomorrow they would all sleep properly and deal with the exhaustion.

Allowing her gaze to pan across the room, she took in the others each taking their individual cups from MG. Watching the last hand reach forward to take the last cup Hope's heart sank when she realized that at the same time MG has moved and the hand collided with his sending the cup crashing towards the ground and the sheet piled table.

Watching the boiling dark liquid flow across the table engulfing the books and pages Hope's heart crashed inside her, the room falling into silence before completely exploding around her.

"Oh shit!" MG yelled immediately watching as the realization of what had been done settled on everyone's faces.

"Get the towels" Hope called grabbing the pages and holding them up so the liquid flowed off them to the floor. Multiple hands shot forward grabbing the pages and dabbing the liquid but it was too late you could already see the words were smudged.

"Fuck" Hope muttered placing her cup on the ground beside her jumping forward to take the books, shaking the coffee off its leather surface. Laying it on the other table by the back she turned but ignoring the scene of chaos now before her Hope's eyes instead fell on Lizzie.

Standing now her face was soft and seems unbothered, taking in the mess before her in what seems to be shock, stepping away with a sigh her eyes met Hope's before without warning the pages she was holding landed with a quiet ruffle down on the bed as she dropped them in defeat.

"For fuck sake" she breathed in a huff running her hands through her hair in frustration turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"Fuck" the word repeated from Hope's lips now drawing the attention of others, including Josie who seeing Lizzie had left turned to Hope in a slowly rising state of panic.

"Josie, try to save as many as you can, I'll go get her," Hope said quickly wiping the coffee on her hand off on her jeans and weaving her way toward the door as quick as she could.

The cold air in the hallway stung her cheeks, as she stepped out into the empty space. Gazing around the dark Hope couldn't see Lizzie, she couldn't even see a sign of which way she went. Making a quick decision she turned right hoping to be heading in the right direction. Her pace was quick, not a jog, but not a stroll as she snuck across the creaking floor under her. Turning the corner of the hallway, Hope saw her.

"Are you okay?" Hope's voice cut through the silence of the night. Lizzie stood with her back against the wall leaning slightly. Hope could see the frustration her face yet still she looked calm. Not as out of control as hope expected to find her.

Hope couldn't believe that happened. It was all too good to be true, she should have known. For all, she knew now all of Lizzie's research was gone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Lizzie spoke hoarsely clearing her throat as she slid down the wall a bit taking a seat on the wooden floor under the large hall window. "How's it looking?" she whispers slowly looking up at Hope now.

"I don't know, I followed you," Hope said quietly gesturing for permission to take a seat next to her and she nodded gently.

"I'm sorry the documents are ruined, Lizzie," Hope said softly.

"It's okay" she hummed "There are copies in my room"

"Why did you run so out here so?" Hope chuckled in shock at Lizzie's revelation.

Lizzie didn't laugh though instead a look of blatant concern was plastered across her face. Hope could tell it was something deeper than mere pages

"Liz?"

"I thought I was going to snap, like- ehm like-" she muttered looking at the ground. Hope couldn't help the momentary wave of realization that filled her.

"Last time?" Hope finished her sentence, their eyes meeting then. "You thought you were going to hurt one of them?"

Finally nodding slowly Lizzie took a breath watching the slight smirk on Hope's lips as she looked back at her now.

"What?"

"But you didn't" Hope chuckled.

Staring at her in confusion Hope realized that Lizzie didn't understand what she meant. Standing quickly she took Lizzie's hands pulling her to her feet. 

"You didn't snap Lizzie, You didn't even throw me when I tried to help like last time," Hope said softly, smiling as she watched Lizzie's eyes widen at her words. "The electricity didn't even flicker, not once." she continued pointing tot he lights down the hallway which we are still one and bright as ever.

"I didn't lose control" Lizzie whispered seeming to be convincing herself.

"You didn't lose control Lizzie" Hope confirmed with a smile watching as tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes.

Hope didn't hesitate to return the gesture when she felt Lizzie's arms locked around her neck pulling her into a hug. She savored it actually, thankful for her growing friendship with the blonde haired girl and genuinely happy that after so many years Lizzie was finally beginning to overcome problems that once crippled her.

Heading back to the room they stepped through the door together taking in the mess once again. It seemed more organized now, pages lay by the heaters drying and on the table.

Some apprehensive looks came from Penelope, MG, and Josie as they entered the space and honestly Hope felt it too, she had no idea what Lizzie was going to say. Watching her out of the corner of her eye she scanned the room taking in what she had to work with before speaking.

"Okay, plan B lets go," Lizzie rubbed her hands together, immediately heading towards the table handing out sheets and books once more.

"No cups near the table this time" she chuckled making the whole room laugh as they settled into the routine again. "I'm going to get the spares"

It was probably going to take a while but Hope was finally starting to believe that they could do this.

Despite the damaged pages, despite the exhaustion and the awkward hostility between Josie and Penelope. They had a chance. They just had to put in the work.


	13. Part 13

The enthusiasm was gone. The hope that radiated from the pages of the books and sheets around them was now replaced with fear.

"There's a list of over 100 herbs here, how is it possible that none of them are in any of these books!?" Lizzie threw her book down on the table in front of. Everything she'd planned, every idea she had had, had fallen through.

The girls were now even less hopeful than they were when this all began.

"Lizzie relax there has to be a mistake" Hope tried to reason with her gently, though she knew it was futile. If they were going to find any sort of herbs they could use they would have by now.

"There's not Hope we've checked 4 times." Lizzie threw back at her, guilt twinging in her stomach as she noticed the hurt expression on Hope's face. "We need to try something else," she continued trying to lighten her tone.

This wasn't Hope's fault. It wasn't anybody's, fault and the last thing Lizzie wanted to do was take it out on Hope.

"There has to be a way to stop it" Josie mumbled. Josie had begun pacing the room about 35 minutes ago, and slowly but surely she was beginning to wear a path into the hardwood floorboards of Penelope bedroom.

"I don't think there is" Penelope sighed running her hand through her hair sifting thought the sheets.

It had been useless, each and every herb she'd named had been shot down by Hope's knowledge of there uses. It seemed the Salvatore school held more value in physical healing herbs than curses or hexes.

"There has to be, there always is, you said you knew about this" Josie snapped back at her.

Josie's hostility caught her off guard. And though Penelope knew it was the stress speaking, and she knew Josie would never speak to her like that if her life wasn't in danger, Josie's words hurt her a little.

"I was told these legends as a child, I didn't think it was right then and I don't think it right now, none of us do, not my parents, and not my grandparents. I don't want this. " Penelope reminded Josie quietly, trying to calm the tension in the room a little as she got to her feet slowly and painfully.

Moving to Lizzie's side by the top of the table she took the thick leather book from her hands and scanned it again.

"If there was a way to stop it we would have figured it out by now," she concluded as her eyes failed to fall on any new or useful information within its pages.

Hope's ears pricked at her words an idea springing to her mind. Tearing her eyes from the distraught look on Lizzie's face she glanced around the room in realization. They had been looking for the wrong thing. They didn't need to stop it, they didn't need any of this complicated shit.

"Well we need to try" Lizzie mumbled defeatedly, her energy was spent. It had been 4 hours since they'd started searching and not one of there ideas worked. There was only so much she could take and even though she had done so well with Hope earlier that day, Lizzie could feel herself slipping.

"I think I know how" Hope blurted out quickly and attention of the silent room falling on her. "What if we didn't stop, it, what if we could replace it?"

As the idea settled in the room Hope watched with a soft smile as the realization appeared on the other girl's faces. It was a lead, a chance. Not foolproof or guaranteed but something and that was all they needed. Now they just needed the tools or more like the people to do it.

"Penelope," she addressed the short haired girl before her with a grin. "How do you feel about an early visit home?"

_______________________ 

It was a good plan.

They had to admit it, Hope had a point. It was difficult to remove magic. Just like the Law of the Conversion of Energy, they'd learned last year in science class, magic was much the same. There was only one difference. In the mortal world, physics stated that energy cannot be created or destroyed, but when it comes to magic, it can be created. Witches were a prime example of that, though once the magic was created it was very hard for a witch to reign it in and reverse it. It was much easier, on the other hand, to convert it, to change the spell in a minor way, thus changing the result of the energy.

And that was what Hope wanted to do.

They just had to figure out how they were going to do it.

The swell of anxiety that began to bubble in their chests had become a permanent fixture as they made a list of all the things they needed to do in order to enact this plan.

1\. They needed to go to Penelope's house.

How? They had a vague idea. Penelope had a license and the directions, but no car. If they wanted to go they would probably have to take Alaric's car.

And though Josie didn't like the idea because it opened up too many questions, for example, he would want to know why they were leaving, where they were going. Josie and Lizzie hadn't spoken about telling him they knew since the other night. Leaving the school almost guaranteed they would have to tell him. But they had to, it was their only lead, they would just have to make sure they told him right.

2\. They needed help.

No way would 1 witch, a Mikaelson tribrid and 2 siphoners have enough power to do the spell they wanted. Hope offered to contact Freya and Davina. and extra Mikaelson witch and a Harvest witch would hopefully give them the edge they needed. 

But most importantly Number 3.

They needed time, which conveniently for them was available for once. The school was having its midterm week off for pre-exams study next week. Hope's revelation couldn't have come at a better time.

It was Friday evening and each girl had a job. They were leaving Saturday morning, giving them approximately 8 days to drive their and back and complete the spell.

Lizzie was in charge of gathering supplies, herbs, spell books etc. with the help of Hope who had contacted Freya and Davina, they raked every scrap of paper they'd collected and every book into a large bag and left it by the door. While they were in the greenhouse collecting and bottling herbs, Josie was organizing their belongings. 

She packed her and Lizzie clothes with ease, know exactly which outfits her twins would want to wear. At the request of Hope, Josie had left her belongings be, instead, Josie helped Penelope pack. Despite the fact that Penelope didn't need half as many things as the others because she was basically going home, she was grateful for Josie's help. 

Other than that, Penelope was on ordered by Hope to rest, she was on the mend, having refused Hope's offer of blood Penelope continued to suffer in silence. She had decided not to explain to them why the blood wouldn't work, she knew that once they reached her house and her coven became involved the girls would find out. It would be better that way.

By the time darkness fell each girl had a fully packed bag along with the spell bag and a bag with whatever snacks they would be bringing stacked inside Penelope's bedroom door. The car would be full no doubt.

The car, now for the final piece of the puzzle.

Josie and Lizzie were stumped. They knew the moment the word "merge" left their lips their father would flip. He had spent 16 years hiding it from them, they had seen how he'd react to them being put in trouble before. He'd shot Klaus Mikaelson in the back for even trying to ask them for help. If he thought for two seconds they were going to try and take on the merge themselves he would probably lock them in the basement for their own safety.

"What if we don't tell him?" Lizzie offered breaking the silence of their bedroom. They had been sitting alone for almost an hour now trying to come up with a plan, they knew their father and if they wanted him to listen it had to be a good one.

"What if we told him it was Penelope's birthday and we've been invited to a party with her parents?" Lizzie continued brief hope in her eyes as she watched the scene play out in her head.

"It won't work, dad knows when Penelope's birthday is, remember he bought her that journal set last year" Josie's words seemed the burst Lizzie's fragile idea like a needle in a balloon.

Lizzie remembered that day, they were all surprised, but Alaric had seen the change Penelope had brought out in Josie and though it was against his usual school birthday regime, he'd given it to her in secret while Josie and Penelope were in the twin's room, Lizzie remembered because he had signed the card from her too, something that had made them all chuckled at the time.

But that was months ago and there was no way he'd forgotten so easily.

"We just need to tell him Liz" Josie sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had been a day, Josie was no longer confident in her emotions ability to stay hidden.

"We can't just tell him, Jo, he'll lose it, he'll, he'll... it'll break his heart" As the words tumbled from Lizzie's lips she tried so desperately to put her thoughts into coherent words, she wasn't finished yet, she needed Josie to understand, this quiet and reserved and frankly hostile girl that sat before her was not the sister she knew, she needed her to understand she needed her on the same page but Lizzie's explanation fell short. 

Seeing the color drain from her sister's face Lizzie followed the path of her vision over her head. The large shadow that filled their doorway was too familiar, it made Lizzie's stomach tumble as the light switched on lighting his face, she hadn't heard him, she hadn't heard a thing, she'd been too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"You need to tell me what?" Alaric's voice was low as he stepped through the door, Josie expected to see malice in his eyes but instead, she only found fear. Fear that made it clear that he already knew what they were going to say.

"Daddy..." Lizzie's voice trailed off as tears sprung into her eyes. Feeling the bed move she knew Josie was standing now but she couldn't bring herself to follow, instead she looked away, at the covered of the books that lined Josie's shelf across the room, while she desperately swallowed her sobs.

"We know about the merge" Josie's voice was too loud for the silent room, loud enough to make them both flinch. Loud enough to raise the hair on the back of her neck.

The words seemed to tumble to the floor like rubble as silence fell upon the room. Josie tried to maintain eye contact with her father as the words settled over him, but feeling the soft sensation of her sister's hand reaching for her own she started to falter

"We respect that you've tried to keep it from us for our own good," Josie continued taking advantage of the silence in the room, she didn't know how long she'd be able to keep it together, and she didn't know how long it would take her father to process this information before he snapped, she had to be quick "but that hasn't worked, so now it's our turn," she continued , her voice shaking slightly before she cleared her throat taking a much-needed breath. "We're taking the car, we're going to Jackson, to Penelope's house"

"No you're not" he father's voice cut through the room for the first time since he'd announced his presence.

"Yes, dad we are" Lizzie stepped up beside her sister, she could feel Josie's resolve breaking, she could feel the gentle shake that had started in her hands, she could hear the quiver in her voice. Stepping in front of her she kept a gentle hold of her hand behind her back as she took over. "We are going to drive to Jackson, it will take 6 hours and we are staying for the week."

"No" he crossed his arms chuckling in disbelief "no way"

"Its too late dad, we're ready to go, we have a plan"

"What is there even in Jackson that could help this Elizabeth?" Alaric erupted suddenly.

That's when the twins realized. Their parents had never had any leads, they had never come across a clue or a legend like it. But the twins had.

"Because daddy" Lizzie stepped forward making wary eye contact with her sister, thankful for the supportive nod form her sister she took a breath before she spoke.

"The Merge is a curse." she started slowly only to be interrupted by her father's huff.

"Listen to her dad" Josie's voice over her shoulder surprised her as she steadied herself once more.

"It's a curse"Lizzie repeated, "Put on the Gemini coven by a rival coven as revenge for betrayal during the trials"

As Lizzie began to describe and context of the merge and its origin to their father Josie's heart began to sink. It was clear that no matter what they told their father, no matter what facts or leads they had Alaric would never let them go. But that was not an option, they had to go, this was their best lead and with every second their father resisted the merge became more real.

Taking out her phone, Josie began to type behind Lizzie's back.

SOS, go to dads study, bottom left drawer on his desk, the keys with the 8 ball key ring, We're going now. Get the bags and Pen, we told dad he's not taking it well we leave now or we won't be able to go at all, meet you at the car in 10. 

Sending the message to Hope, Josie hoped she would get it, she didn't doubt for a moment Hope's ability to have that car ready to leave in 3 minutes, she just hoped Hope was awake to get it.

__________________________

The second Hope received the message she sprung into action. Throwing off her duvet she jumped out of bed. Josie was not one to overreact, if she'd sent her that urgent of a message then shit was going down. Pulling on the closest clothing to her she made her way to the door.

Keys, car, bags, Penelope. She made a mental note as she gathered her few belongings into her bookbag. First, she would get the car, pull it up at the front door, she didn't have a license but vaguely remembered her brief lesson with Elijah from a few years ago. then she would get the bags, and last Penelope, the injured girl would need help it would be easier to bring her last.

Pulling her boot on she stumbled out of the room into unexpected arms.

"Hope hey, oh shit" Landon's familiar voice almost made her groan in annoyance as he helped her to her feet. "In a rush?" he chuckled softly

"Yes actually" Hope answered bluntly, she was not in the mood for Landon as his accusations right now, though she had to admit he didn't sound half as resentful as she'd remembered she took off toward Alaric's office.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you?" Landon jogged to keep up with her easily.

Hope didn't answer, giving him a strange look she took the first hallway corner fast hoping he would get the hint and leave her be, but it didn't work and there he was once again jogging along beside her.

"I just wanted to say that I believe you"

"What?" Hope skidded to a stop now his words taking her completely by surprise.

"I believe you Hope," Landon huffed clearly thankful she'd stopped running. "nothing happened between you and Rafael, I can see that now."

Hope couldn't stop the chuckle of disbelief from bubbling up from her chest.

"So can we start again?" Landon continued clearly not hearing the annoyance and disbelief in her tone. "I still like you a lot"

Despite the shock filling her Hope can see the sincerity in her eyes. She recognizes it from when he first arrived at the school. When she'd seen Landon she'd been hopeful, she wanted to spend time with him back then and she wanted to be friends and even more, but it was different now.

His words rang in her ears as she took him in. So can we start again?

"I'm sorry I don't think so Landon" her words were surprisingly soft when she finally spoke. She was shocked by how easily she'd said it, but she knew the moment the words left her mouth it was the truth.

Landon should have treated her correctly the first time, he had his chance.

Giving him a soft smile she tried to ignore the pained look on his face. Instead, she turned and began to run again. Josie and Lizzie needed her, she had better things to do than worry about breaking London's heart.

"But you said- wait!Hope!" she heard Landon call behind her along with the unmistakable sound of his footsteps but turning the corner she finally lost him. Taking a breath she told herself to concentrate on her task.

Reaching Alaric's office she burst through the door knowing that he was occupied with Josie and Lizzie wherever they were in the school. Rounding his desk she was happy to find the keys were on the top of the pile easy to find shoving them in her pocket she took off out the door slamming it closed behind her. Sprinting toward the back exit she took the quickest route to the carpark.

Alaric's car was fairly new, something that scared Hope as she unlocked it crawling into the raised driver's seat. She was tiny, it was moments like this that made her admit it. Clicking the seat forward 4 notches so she could reach the pedals she started the car.

She swore she could hear uncle Elijah's voice in her ear as she eased the car into drive and pressed the accelerator. After 2 minutes and only one close call with a pier, she pulled up at the front door. terminating the engine the threw the door open running again.

This time down the hall to Penelope's room. Entering the room with a start she cursed herself as she injured girl shot up in the bed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry are you okay?" She started immediately seeing the distress on her face.

"Yeah I'm good, Hope what the fuck!?" Penelope winced as she took in the disheveled look on the tribrid's face.

"We're leaving now, get dressed" Hope explained as she threw some clothes at she sleepy girl.

"Okay relax Mikaleson, what's going on?" Penelope yawned as she sat herself up.

"They told Alaric, he's not happy," Hope explained as she grabbed the nearest two bags "if we want to go we have to go now, I'm going to take the bags to the car and come back for you, get dressed okay, take your time don't hurt yourself"

Nodding softly the seriousness of the situation seemed to finally settle over Penelope as she watched Hope leave the room with the first two bags. Reaching for the clothes hope had thrown her Penelope removed her pajama top replacing it with a t-shirt and hoody. Sliding her legs over the edge of the bed she replaced her shorts with socks and skinny jeans. It felt strange wearing normal clothes, she had worn nothing but night clothes for days now. Slipping on her vans she was ready though she knew she would never make it the car alone she had to wait. 

She hoped that whatever was going down with Alaric wasn't too serious, she knew the effect fighting with her dad had on Josie, and the already hostile and under pressure girl would not take it lightly.

Hope reappeared after a minute taking two more bags, and a few moments later she appeared again taking the last two, then it was Penelope's turn.

"Okay, where hurts?" Hope said gently as she finally approached Penelope ready to bring her downstairs.

"Everywhere" Penelope surprised herself with a chuckle as she tribrid before her smiled.

"We'll take it slow so" Hope offered as Penelope nodded in agreement. In a painful minute, Penelope was on her feet, Hope arm around her waist as she held onto her shoulder for support. They took it one step at a time, first making it out of the bedroom door and shutting it behind them, then down the hallway, Penelope's free arm braced against the wall for extra support. By the time the rounded the corner to the front hall of the school they could hear the shouting.

Alaric's booming voice followed by Lizzie's and more surprisingly Josie's. As they made their way closer they could see them now, Josie and Lizzie side by side as they put up the fight with their father. neither Hope or Penelope blamed them for being angry, Alaric was stopping them from trying to save their own lives, it made no sense.

"There's no way I'm letting you drive 6 hours away for some half lead girls!"

"Why not its better than what you and mom have had in the last 16 years!" Lizzie threw back at him.

"We're adults it's different!" he tried to reason but it was useless.

"We're literal witches dad! What don't you understand about that!" Josie yelled back at him.

As Hope and Penelope got closer Josie finally spotted them, leaving her sister's side for a moment she went to their side 

"Help me get her in the car" Hope huffed as Josie took half Penelope's weight making it a lot easier. Lowering Penelope down the front steps of the school and into the front seat of the car they instructed her to stay put and be ready, starting the car Penelope prepared herself to drive.

With a wary glance, Josie and Hope reentered the school side by side. This time the words that came to Hope actually did make her groan in annoyance.

"You're leaving?" Landon's voice was full of disbelief as hope appeared in the hallway.

"Yes, for a week" Hope answered him easily ignoring the confused glance Lizzie and Josie gave her "Lizzie and Josie need help with something"

"What is it?" Landon crossed his arms over his chest as he questioned her.

"I-I can't say Landon it's not my-" Hope was caught off guard by his hostility. Landon was angry, and honestly, if she had indeed lied and treated him badly hope would have understood, but she didn't and Hope had enough

"Seriously Hope?" He threw back at her "I just started to believe you about Rafael and now you're keeping secrets?"

"Yes, I'm serious Landon. I don't care if you don't want secrets we're not together, get over it" she almost spat at him. She couldn't believe the audacity Landon had, to question her. She was Hope Mikaelson, she'd be damned if she let some guy walk all over her.

It wasn't until Josie physically felt the floor shake below her that she realized what was going on between Hope and Landon. Hands balled into fists at her sides, red-faced and clearly enraged Hope looked like she was going to take his head off. He was no better though, standing there literally poking the bear. Leaving her very capable sister to deal with her father Josie went to her side.

"Everything okay hope?" Josie stepped forward placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Yeah, thanks Josie" Hope grumbled trying to calm herself. Now was not the time and place.

"Where are you taking her Saltzman?" Landon jumped in now disrupting the moment of peace the tribrid had found.

"Excuse me?" Josie raised her eyebrows at his tone. She didn't know what had gotten into Landon, but if he kept it up she definitely would have a problem helping him practice his Phoenix powers of resurgence.

"Is it you who she's been hooking up with?" he spat at Josie finally tipping Hope over the edge.

"Landon stop it" Hope yelled at him now taking them both by surprise.

"What Hope, why can't you just tell me the truth, don't you owe me that?" he threw back just as angrily

"I don't owe you anything" Hope practically growled at him.

"You're ridiculous you know that I should have just stayed away from you as you said?" Landon said taking an almost threatening step toward the bewildered girls

"Okay back up" Josie stepped forward now not letting him any closer to the enraged tribrid beside her.

"No, this is ridiculous, you don't get it!" Landon tried to

"You need to check yourself" Josie snapped her usually calm and kind tone replaced with a darkness neither Hope nor Landon had seen before "How dare you come into this school and disrespect the care we've given you"

"Hope has taken care of you since day one and you treat her like this?" Josie questioned Landon's treatment of Hope shamelessly. She didn't care if people heard, Hope has been nothing but kind to everyone it the last few days. Helping Josie and Penelope with their nightmares, helping Lizzie with her self-control, helping them all with the merge, this towny neede to be put in his place. 

"If you're angry that Rafael dreamt about her then take it out on Rafael, it's not her fault. If you don't learn your place Landon and stop treating those around you like property instead of people then you need to leave, you know where the door is, none of us will stop you." taking a breath Josie settled herself before continuing. "We will be back in a week if you are still here when we return then I will expect you to leave Hope alone and drop this superiority facade you have going on, do you understand? "

Landon was silent now as he nodded in shock. But not only had Josie taken him off guard but Hope too.

"I said do you understand?" Josie repeated making him jump slightly.

"I understand" Landon stuttered quickly. "I'm sorry Hope," he added after receiving one more stern look from the twin.

Landon left the hallway swiftly, turning on his heels it seemed that Hope anger went with him as she calmed down to the sight of his absence.

Josie had shocked her, to say the least. Hope hadn't expected anyone to help her, let alone Josie to completely obliterate him Landon like that. Hearing how Josie fearlessly defended her to easily made Hope happy. The last person who'd defended her so strongly was her father Josie couldn't shake the warm fuzzy feeling it ignited within her.

"Thank you, Jo" Hope breathed gently glancing at the now soft expression on Josie's face.

"Don't worry about it Hope" Josie hummed as they watched Landon disappear around the corner of the hallway, tail between his legs. It felt good, Josie enjoyed putting Landon in his place. Usually, Josie didn't like to fight but he had genuinely been being a horrible person to Hope so she didn't mind. Anyway, it felt good to do something nice for Hope, she felt like she owed her for the all the good the tribrid had done for her in the last few days. Hope deserved to feel like she could rely on them just as much as they relied on her.

"C'mon," Hope smiled softly as she took in the protective look on Josie's face that only seem to fade when Landon was fully out of view. "Let's go help Lizzie" she linked Josie softly pulling her away. She expected Josie to drop her arm as soon as they'd turned but instead, Hope's arm stayed hooked in the twin's elbow snuggly as they made their way to Lizzie's side. 

____________________

Leaving their father on the steps of the school the twins pilled into the car after the others. With Penelope driving, Lizzie called out a checklist of their things. From the back seat, Hope confirmed that each bag was in the trunk.

"Snacks?" Lizzie called out the last item on the list.

"Here," Josie held up the small backpack at her feet. Leaning her head against the car window Josie released a breath she forgot she was holding, she didn't feel her eyes close but they did and soon she fell into a comfortable sleep. 

The drive was slow and mostly silent apart from when Lizzie gave directions.

Hope watched uninterested as vaguely familiar buildings flew past as they drove through areas she hadn't seen in months. In silence they sat driving in the dark, the night lights flying past the windows as the traveled through the residential areas and streets.

Gazing out the window Robin watched the near silent world pass preparing herself. Counting the street light that passed over them.

"We need to stop at the motel" Hope whispered, it was 11:30 now, she had been watching Penelope's eyes grow heavy for about 15 minutes now, there was no way she would make it all the way to Jackson in one trip. Josie had fallen asleep around 30 minutes ago, her now resting gently on Hope's shoulder.

"There's a motel in about 30 minutes, can you make it?" Lizzie looked up at Penelope from google maps.  
Penelope nodded even though Penelope thought she would be able to make it overnight, the idea of having the night prepare herself for going home was a relief.

The twins and Hope thought it would just be a matter of showing up at Penelope's house and her parents would help them but Penelope knew that even though her parents would be happy to have her home, once they found out they were in the presence of Gemini twins, let alone a Michaelson things would be very different.

As the fluorescent lights of the motel sign came into view she pulled into the parking lot. Parking the car into the closest spaced to the door, she grimaced at the soft rain that had begun to fall and the fact that by the time she would make it to the door she would be soaked.

"Here Jo," Hope hummed softly as she nudged the sleeping girl softly. Raising her head with a yawn Josie woke. Stretching slightly Josie gazed out the window.

"How long was I out?" she asked softly as she unbuckled her belt and followed Hope out of the door.

"30 minutes" Hope answered her as she pulled Josie's bag from the boot and handed it to her. Penelope had been wrong, between the four of them they managed to get the bags and the injured girl into the lobby with minimal rain collection.

Setting Penelope down on the grimy couch Lizzie and Josie watched as Hope booked the rooms, two rooms side by side. Within minutes they are ready to go.

"Why can't you walk?" the clerk asked suddenly spotting Hope's arm around Penelope's waist as they made their way toward the stairs. "Look we don't want any trouble if there's been a fight or something you can't stay here" 

"Oh no we're just picking her up from the hospital, she had surgery" Josie covered quickly with a smile.

"Surgery?" he raised an eyebrow. It was 11:30 on a Friday night, not a very good cover story.

"Appendix removal" Penelope jumped in herself finally putting the owner at ease. With some sweet smiles, the girls made their way up the stairs toward the room. Josie and Lizzie slipped into the first room.

"Have you got her?" Josie asked Hope quietly as she watched Hope help Penelope toward their room.

"I have here" Hope thanked her softly before disappearing into the doorway.

Looking over the room Lizzie's lip curled was cheap and shitty, there were mystery stained on the carpet and mold patches on the walls, but it would do. Setting their bags down the removed some night clothes and prepared for bed.

Next door Penelope was grateful for a bed instead of a car seat. Maybe she had overestimated herself and her ability to drive for so long.

"I'm just going to call Freya" Hope smiled at her softly raising her phone to her ear. With a nod Penelope watched her leave thankful for a moment alone.

Laying back she stretched out her back shutting her eyes for a moment. The seemingly permanent bubble of anxiety in her stomach was seeming to grow by the minute. Picking up her phone she was tempted to text her parents, to tell them she was on the way and she wasn't alone, maybe they would take the news easier over the phone, but she put it away, it was something she would have to do face to face.

Stepping in from the rain Hope shook the rain off her jacket. Even though the room was dirty and kind of scary it was warm and she had friendly company and she was happy. At the thought, she glanced at the now horizontal Penelope.

"Hows that pain?" Hope asked her softly, she could see the soft frown of discomfort on her brow, Hope cursed herself for not grabbing Penelope's elixir when she was packing the car.

"It's okay" Penelope hummed not raising her head "comes and goes"

Hope couldn't help but notice the sorrowful tone in her voice.

"Everything okay?" Hope questioned taking a cautious seat on the opposite side of the bed.

Everything okay her words echoed through Penelope's head. 

Not at all, she answered internally. With a sigh, she mulled over the many problems that currently filled her life. It felt like she was drowning, there was so much going on.

Maybe getting one thing off her chest would help, maybe just one. Glancing at Hope she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

Penelope was wary she had to admit it, she didn't know Hope that well, but at the same time, Hope had never given her a reason not to trust her.

Maybe just one.

Josie. Penelope decided she would talk to her about Josie.

"Do you think Josie has been sort of... I don't know" she asked warily watching as Hope crossed her legs on the bed.

"Hostile?" Hope offered

"Yeah"

Hope had noticed a change in Josie, how she snapped at Penelope during their research, how reserved she'd been with her, how she'd taken on Landon.

"Yes, she has been" Hope answered her honestly. "With you, with Landon"

"The other day while we made the elixir, she was like a different person, she stayed in my room," Penelope added remembering the blank spaces in her memory.

"I think she's just processing," Hope thought out loud earning a strange look from Penelope. "Your breakup, she got buried, the nightmares, the merge. That all happened in the space of 3 months. Imagine what going on in her head."

Hope let Penelope lay in silence as she thought about her words. She had to admit it made sense, Josie was probably terrified.

"She just wants to be safe Pen, she's tired of being hurt" Hope reasoned "You guys got closer after the dreams, maybe she's just afraid you're going to hurt her again"

"I don't want to hurt, her" Penelope said softly, her voice quivering with emotion "I want to help her"

"I know you do" Hope smiled sadly "Do you still love her?"

"Of course, I do." Penelope rubbed her tired eyes.

"Well, maybe she's not afraid, maybe she just still loves you too."

Hope's final statement was enough for Penelope. Excusing herself she limped her way to the door. If she didn't get air soon she felt she would suffocate.

She could see the light in Lizzie and Josie's room still on as she leaned on the banister. She was tempted to go talk to Josie but decided against it. Lowering herself down against the wall she sat against the only dry part left, though the rain had stopped the water was still flowing from a clogged drain pipe above her.

Hope's words repeated in her head on a painful loop.

She still loves you. She could practically hear Hope's voice in her head. Love you. and before she could even comprehend it wasn't Hope's voice anymore.

It was Josie's.

"I love you too Pen" she can hear the words as clear as day like Josie was sitting beside her on the floor.

And just like that Penelope remembered something she didn't even know she'd forgotten.

Sitting on that tiny patch of dryness, at a shitty motel and 12am, she finally began to remember what she'd wondered about for days now.

Penelope remembered the questions, she remembered thinking her Mother was there. She remembered the tightness in her chest when Josie had asked if she'd broken up with her because of the merge. 

But mostly Penelope remembered the soft sensation of Josie's lips against hers and the warm wave of happiness that had filled her when she'd realized what was happening.

Josie. She kissed her.

Though Penelope had become semi-paralyzed with the realization it made sense. 

Josie didn't hate Penelope, Josie wasn't consciously being hostile. Josie was fighting an internal battle. Josie hated herself, for letting her guard down, for kissing Penelope, for allowing herself to fall back to square one. 

As the memories replayed themselves in her head Penelope felt the soft sensation of one of her seemingly permanent bubble of anxiety finally bursting, letting out the worries, the confusion, letting out the pain. Penelope remembered, which meant Penelope could fix it, now she just needed to figure out how.

__________________________

Meanwhile, Josie and Lizzie lay awake in their own dingy little room.

Having finally gotten used to the state of the room Lizzie cast a worried eye over her sister. She had been mostly silent since they'd checked in and Lizzie was worried.

"Everything okay Jo?" she asked her softly as she lay down beside her. Curling up her legs and tucking her hand under her pillow Lizzie turned on her side watching her sister as she seemed to stare at the ceiling aimlessly.

Josie didn't know how to answer.

"Josie, you tell me everything, I know when something is wrong," Lizzie said softly watching the strained look on he sisters face "Just talk to me, Jo" she held her hand lovingly.

"Promise you won't get angry" Josie mumbled as she finally gave in. The weight of her secret had gotten too heavy, she needed to tell Lizzie, she was just afraid of her reaction.

"I promise," Lizzie said sincerely smiling softly as Josie glanced at me.

"I kissed Penelope" Josie finally blurted out quiet as a mouse.

Lizzie could help the hesitation o her lips. It was honestly the last thing she'd expected Josie to say. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Though it made sense, Lizzie began to put the dots together.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry" Josie looked at her immediately.

"I'm not angry" Lizzie answered her, truthfully she wasn't angry, which surprised even her. "Was this when you stayed with her?"

"How did you know?" Josie looked at her warily

"I knew it as soon as I saw you two cuddled up in her bed," Lizzie answered her softly. It had taken her a moment but Lizzie had finally figured out when.

Josie was quiet now, relishing the feeling of her secret finally being out in the open. But it was soon gone as another one of her many worries seemed to step up and take its place almost immediately.

"Do you regret it?" Lizzie squeezed her hand softly coaxing her sister to keep talking, she knew it would do her good in the long run.

"Not so much regret it," Josie hummed honestly "more just back at the beginning you know, everything I worked so hard to move on from is back."

"How does she feel?" Lizzie asked innocently, she may not like Penelope very much but she could see how much this was eating her sister up and she wanted to help.

"She doesn't know" Josie hummed "She was delirious, I doubt she remembers anything we spoke about"

"Do you want her to?" Lizzie asked warily. She could practically see her sister's brain working as she watching her deliberating.

"No," Josie said finally "It better if she doesn't. We can both move on it will be easier for both of us, Penelope and I, we can never go back to the way we were, there's no point in making it more painful."

"Ho do you know?"

Josie didn't answer now. Lizzie knew not to push, with a soft smile she allowed her sister her to roll over tucking herself under the covers. She hoped Josie mind would let her go to sleep tonight but it was unlikely, she knew what her sister was like and she knew how she overthought this, she just hoped it didn't hurt her heart too much.

________________________

The next day they were packed and left the motel by 8 am. The continued their drive now slightly rearranged. Penelope driving having coaxed Josie into the passenger seat with the promise of the aux cord. And Hope and Lizzie in the back bent over some research books hoping to get a head start. The only sound was the flicking of their pages and the soft acoustic tones of Josie's playlist (the song I imagined Melatonin by Phoria).

As each girl sunk deeper into their own thoughts some of them questioned the trip now. Would it really be worth it, or was the nervous gut feeling each of them felt a warning?

I guess they would have to wait and see.

____________________________

Penelope's house seems to be buried. In foliage that is, Thick tendrils of ivy scaled its walls, honeysuckle knotted in its nooks and crannies. Each leaf seemed to pull it more and more into the safety of the looming willow trees surrounding it. 

The house itself looked small whitewashed timber walls with small square windows, the single-story structure was ringed by a wooden porch lined with plant succulents and flowers. Windchimes twinkled in the soft breeze as the car doors began to open. 

Stepping out onto the loose gravel of Penelope's driveway Josie decided that despite the fact that she could hardly imagine the immaculate Penelope Park living here, she could understand how she did. It made sense now, why on the days she missed home most Josie would Penelope amongst the trees and shrubbery of the south garden. It was like home, it was kind, it was welcoming and it was humble, just like Penelope Park.

"Could you guys give me a minute?" Penelope's voice broke the stunned silence that engulfed the group as they took in the house.

Feeling the confused gaze of the girls she began to squirm. She was nervous, cripplingly nervous "I didn't tell them I was coming, they don't know what's going on" she explained, eyes on the loose gravel at her feet as she tried to calm herself.

The girls nodded, sensing the tension off the injured girl they didn't question her.

Josie and Lizzie watched as Hope helped Penelope up the last steps of the porch after assuring she was ok Hope returned to the twins. All of them watched silently as Penelope wiped her clammy hands on her jeans before giving two quick knocks on the timber door. 

"Penelope!?" the girls heard from the slowly opening doorway and suddenly she was engulfed by a woman's arms and dark hair moments later a man seeming just as surprised as the woman the girls guessed they must be her parents. They both looked like her but in such unique ways, Penelope had her father's, eyes deep and dark, but kind, she had his hair too thick an almost black. But she had her mother's smile though and her stature, the tiny woman struggled to hug her daughter even though Penelope stood at a mere 5 ft 3 inches with shoes on. 

It wasn't until her father with his towering height broke his embrace and glanced over her head that they noticed their company. 

"You brought friends dear" her mother smiled as she glanced at the 

"Yeah that's what I must talk to you about" Penelope's voice could barely be hard by the girls as they waited anxiously. It was at that moment they realized what they were doing. Showing up unannounced, at a rival covens door looking for help, Josie and Lizzie hoped it would work 

"We need your help" they heard Penelope beginning with a deep breath "first let me Explain"

________________

They weren't expecting how they would react. Lizzie swore Penelope's mother lost consciousness on her feet for a moment. 

"Gemini twins!?" her father bellowed in shock as his eyes stared into what seemed to be the twin's souls 

"Dad wait let me explain" Penelope threw her hands out to stop him before he could storm across the garden towards them. Her mother stayed in silent shock as she attempted to calm her father. 

"Dad listen please" she tried once more having stopped him with what little strength she had left, she was fading, she couldn't hide it anymore. 

"You're hurt!?" he yelled once more his eyes angry now 

"Dad.." she tried but it was useless 

"How could you let this happen, Penelope! You know better than this" Penelope's father's words planted a seed of confusion in the girls as they watched on. They knew it would only make it worse if they interrupted, but they couldn't help feel a drop of confusion and fear at his words. "Mom please, they are not dangerous I swear" Penelope turned to her mother now "They didn't do this to me, breaking the curse did" she continued taking advantage of her mother's silence 

"But they did dear, you didn't just break the curse, you know this" Penelope knew what she meant. She knew they would explode when she told them who they were. But the prospect of the girls knowing fully what breaking her curse meant scared her. They'd just arrived it, was too early, too soon. If they found out now they would never do the spell, Penelope knew it.

"Mom please" Penelope tired to change the subject, "the two tall girls" she pointed at Josie and Lizzie over her shoulder "their names are Lizzie and Josie Saltzman"

"Josie?" her mother repeated recognizing the name Penelope had said to her a hundred times over the phone "Your Josie" "We're not together anymore, but yes, my Josie"

The conflicted look on her mother's face gave her momentary hope.

"Penelope" her mother's voice trailed off "it's been the years since you've known them, you know what that means" tears in her mother's eyes made Penelope's heart hurt. She had to brace herself 

"I know mama" she choked as she finally admitted to herself what she knew all along. 

"What does it mean?" Josie stepped forward the knot in her stomach pushing her to ask. Something was wrong, Penelope was openly crying now as Josie took tentative steps toward her "Pen what does it mean.." Josie tried again. Penelope couldn't answer, clinging to her mother's hand she lowered herself to the bench beside as her older woman began to explain. Josie's heart almost stopped. It couldn't be. 

"Penelope broke her curse" her mother started "the most dangerous thing to a Solus is breaking the curse because it's not just a curse. It's our connection to our magic." 

Silent tears stung Josie's eyes as her hands went to her mouth stifling her sobs. It couldn't be true, how could this be happening. 

"It's why she can't heal properly. It's why she's probably refused vampire blood because she knew all along," 

Hope felt her stomach flip at the words, a soft gasp even made its way from Lizzie's lips as her mother finished. 

Josie though. Josie felt like she'd fallen off a cliff and was now falling aimlessly into the abyss.

"Penelope is losing her magic"


	14. Part 14

Josie had managed to stop crying. Though that was the only part of her that was under control, despite her dry eyes and stoney face the tremble in the fingers continued, the shallowness of her restricted breaths, and her thoughts, well her thoughts were entirely wild. It was a lot harder for Josie to try and keep her distance from Penelope when she knew what was going on.

Penelope was losing her magic. Well, not losing it, more like it was being taken from her.  
After some brief explanation from her mother who had finally introduced herself as Alice, it had become clear the reason why.

"Have you two tried to use magic recently?" she'd asked Josie and Lizzie as they finally stepped through the front door, each girl in their own state of shock and practically grief. Despite the peril, her daughter had been placed in she felt bad. It was clear that neither the twins nor Hope knew what had really been happening to Penelope.

"No" Lizzie and Josie had mumbled, though when they were asked to levitate a small cup on the table before them it became clear that without the need of siphoning they both had magic to spare.  
It was the first time Josie had ever been able to do magic without harnessing it first, and though it should have been a joyous moment, it wasn't, all because Josie knew where this newfound magic was coming from. She felt like a parasite, a leach, sucking the power out of Penelope.

There was hope though. Penelope was a very powerful and a strong witch she had demonstrated her abilities many times in school, something that had always impressed Josie, her being able to do such intricate and taxing spell without even a hint of breaking a sweat.

They sat in Penelope's sitting room now, the tiny room at full capacity with all of them in it.

She watched as Penelope cradled her cup in her hands. Her mother had filled it about 4 times now with some concoction from the kitchen, coaxing it into her daughter's system from the moment she sat down, Josie had to admit whatever it was had done more for Penelope in 30 mins then the girls had in days.

"Sorry dear I didn't catch your name," she said gently to Hope as the tribrid took the last cup from the table.

"Oh ehm I'm Hope" she answered her clearing her throat nervously before finishing "Hope Mikaelson"

The sound of Penelope's father choking on his coffee behind them made Josie chuckle as Penelope looked back at him warily.

"Well you sure do know how to pick your friends Pen" he hummed as he finally cleared his throat. His comment seemed to settle the room a little as they all chuckled, the tension in the room relenting slightly.

"So you said you needed help" Alice smiled softly as she sat on the armchair opposite the girls

"Yes, we do" Lizzie answered quickly happy to finally be able to discuss what they cam her to do.

"They want to stop the merge" Penelope piped in gently sipping from her cup. 

"Stop the merge?" 

"Not stop it replace it" Hope offered seeing the disbelief in Alice's eyes.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked slowly, not wanting to crush any of their dreams too soon. She had never thought of the merge much before, it was irrelevant in her eyes, an old and cruel curse fair beyond their control. But seeing the look on her daughter's face as she gazed at brunette twin made her want to help.

"We're going to try and merge only their magic" Hope explained simply

"How?" Alice asked genuinely interested as to how a small group of teenage witches were going to attempt to take on one of the largest spells ever made.

"Replace the merge with a test, whoever wins would absorb all of the powers and ability of the other without killing them" Josie spoke up. Seeing he empty cup in Penelope's hand she reached forward picking up the teapot filling it for her easily. Smiling thankfully Penelope turned back to her mother.

"So they would just be... human?" her mother questioned placing her cup down before her.

"Yes exactly" Lizzie nodded, happy that it didn't take to much explaining to catch them up to speed.

"And you two, you would be okay with being merely human?" she raised a surprised eyebrow at the idea, why would any witch want to give away their powers?

"Its better than being dead" Lizzie smiled sadly, neither Josie nor her specifically wanted that but was right, it was better than being dead.

"Or a murderer" Josie added solemnly.

"That would be a very complicated spell, you'll need a lot of power"

"My aunt is coming, she'll probably be here by tomorrow. With the 3 of us and here we might be able to do it, but with your help, we have better chances" Hope explained nervously, she wasn't quite sure how they would react to having another Mikaelson under their roof.

"We don't expect you to" Josie jumped forward quickly, she felt like she was crossing some boundary some unwritten line, it felt wrong, but it was their only hope, she just hope they would help them. "We understand why you wouldn't want to"

"We'll help dear" Alice smiled softly "I'm sure Penelope explained to you 4 that many of the Solus coven don't believe the merge was a fair punishment for the Gemini's, we would be happy to help."

"Thank you so much!" Lizzie almost erupted at her words.

"Right so we brought all the information we could get" Lizzie burst straight into full research mode. Smiling softly at the happiness on her sister's face Josie sat back. For the first time in hours, she felt like she could take a breath. Letting her sister drone on she glanced around the small room, she lett her eyes fall upon the bright colored vases that filled the room and its blue walls. She looked over the pictures that hung on every wall and balanced on the mantelpiece.

As she watched she felt Penelope stand beside her. Glancing at her now she watched as she made her way past kitchen and down the hallway.

She couldn't help but think of how quiet Penelope had been while they spoke, she'd barely said a word, not since her mother told them about her powers anyway. It had upset Penelope, she cried for a while afterward, Josie felt maybe she should check on her, it would also help her settle herself.

"Perhaps we wait until tomorrow to answer the big questions." she heard Alice calm Lizzie's excitement as she stood and followed her.

Making her way past the kitchen the headed down the corridor.

"Pen?" she called out warily 

"Down here" Penelope answered quietly from the door at the end of the hall.

Sticking her head into the open door she looked around for Penelope and thankfully found her.

Penelope's room was small enough, probably the size of her bedroom at school, lit by one square window. There was a small table in the corner beside a wardrobe and her bed on the opposite side of the room on which Penelope was laying. Hundreds of books in stacks everywhere filled her room, laying on the window sill, filling ceiling-high shelves on the empty wall even a small bedside table made of them.

Not normal books either though, old books with thick leather-bound covers and broken spines, gold-flecked fonts grace their front covers with the names of various classics, their pages yellowed and torn, grimoires made of homemade paper probably as old of Freya herself, some books had pictures and clippings peeking out from their sides, this whole place smelled like an old library

"Wow" Josie breathed, taking in the sight before her "this is your room?" she asked gently sitting on the side of the bed a bit away from Penelope eyeing the thousands of books titles staring back at her.

"You like it?" she smiled pulling her phone into charge balancing it on the precarious-looking bedside book table.

"It's amazing," Josie said finally meeting her gaze, Penelope was smiling at her softly, amused by her awe. 

"What are you doing in here?" Josie asked gently "Are you okay? You were upset earlier"

"I'm okay" Penelope hummed softly. She knew what was coming, the questions Josie would want answers to and she told herself she would answer honestly, she'd kept enough secrets she didn't want any more.

"Why didn't you tell us about your powers Pen," Penelope's eyes watched Josie sadly as the twin worked up the courage to ask.

"I just- I knew you would never let me help you if you knew I was losing them" she quietly dropped her eyes, unable to look at her. Penelope felt completely ashamed, for lying, and well for being weak, she'd always been powerful, the idea of losing her powers scared her, she didn't know the person she would be without powers. 

"Pen" Josie's voice was soft as she tried to speak, despite the conflicting feeling within her she wanted to comfort Penelope.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew you were hurting me" Penelope continued staring at the ceiling. Turning her head she watched Josie out of the corner of her eye. She could see the concern of the twins face, so soft worry that filled her eyes, but she could also see the distance at which she'd chosen to sit from her, she could also see the restraint in her body language and Penelope had enough of it.

"Can I take you somewhere?" she blurted out suddenly a unique sense of determination filling her.

"Sure" Josie nodded, happy to have an opportunity to escape the tiny room with just Penelope, it was getting harder and harder for Josie to keep her distance. Maybe a walk would help.

_________________________

"That went surprisingly well" Hope said happily as she stepped up beside Lizzie. having spent a few moments in the kitchen washing her hands and eating some cookies she'd noticed something in the garden and had an idea.

"It did indeed" Lizzie looked up from her book, she was entirely pleased with herself. She'd also learned that while she and Penelope didn't get along so well, she got along great with her mother. 

"What are you doing?" she asked her happily looking over her shoulder as Lizzie took studious notes. Hope didn't need to ask, she knew exactly what she was doing. Lizzie hadn't stopped in days, still, she continued scanning the pages of those books over and over looking for anything she could have possibly missed, she was desperate, hope could see that, and she hoped she could help her relax for even just a little while.

"Just looking over these herbs" Lizzie hummed from the pages.

"Want to do something with me?" Hope teetered on the balls of her feet as she waited for an answer.

"What is it?" Lizzie looked up at her with a strange look that made Hope giggle.

"Mrs. Park as an herb garden, maybe I could teach you about some of them like you asked?" Hope offered quietly with a sheepish smile.

Raising her head in surprise a smile filled Lizzie's face as she stood quickly eager to learn.

Mrs. Park's herb garden was immaculate. Perfectly spaced out and cared for, not a weed in sight. As they strolled down the narrow pathway of the garden tot he raised beds Lizzie breathed a breath of fresh air. It felt good to be out in the open, the be out of the tense house and car. But most of all it felt good to not have so much weight on her shoulders.

"Did you see where Josie went?" she asked noticing the absence of her sister, she hadn't noticed her leave, neither Penelope and remembering the things Josie had told her last night Lizzie hoped everything was okay.

"To Penelope's room, I think" Hope hummed indifferent as they reached the patch of soil they needed "Why?" arching an eyebrow she could the concern on Lizzie's face.

"Josie can take care of Penelope don't worry Liz, anyway whatever Mrs. Park gave her seemed to really help her muscles," Hope reassured her as she folded her legs beneath herself and opened the notebook tot he blank page.

"It's not that" Lizzie mumbled as she lowered herself down on the ground beside her. Glancing at her now Hope didn't say anything, if Lizzie wanted to tell her she would she didn't want to force her.

"Don't let them know I told you okay" Lizzie looked at her with sudden seriousness. She wanted to tell hope, she felt like she could talk to Hope about these things, it was nice.

"Of course" Hope nodded innocently, just happy to be involved.

"Penelope doesn't remember, but, Josie kissed her," Lizzie said quietly looking over her shoulder as if somebody could hear her.

"What!?" Hope whispered yelled, that was honestly the last thing she'd expected to hear. "When?"

"The day we made the elixir and they were in the room," Lizzie said softly as she opened her own notebook "Josie's between two minds"

"How so?" Hope questioned as Lizzie flicked through the pages.

"Well, Josie still loves her, it's obvious, but she's scared of getting hurt again, and also there's so much going on she doesn't want-"

"The stress?" Hope finished her sentences twidling her pen in her teeth.

"Exactly, she's too much on her plate" Lizzie nodded

"Well if its any consolation I honestly doubt Penelope would hurt her again, I've never seen anyone love like Penelope loves Josie," Hope said innocently as she began naming herbs.

but Lizzie wasn't listening she was too stuck on Hope's words "Like Penelope loves Josie" and for the first time Lizzie admitted that she felt the same. Penelope loved her anyone could see that, and despite the fact, Lizzie didn't exactly like Penelope she hoped Josie would accept that too, it was about time her sister let herself be happy.

"Lizzie pay attention" Hopes giggle pulled her back to reality as she held a single spring of Rosemary mere centimeters from her face.

"Sorry" Lizzie chuckled taking it from her deft fingers.

"Okay, this is Rosemary" Hope continued "take this down" she pointed to the notebook clutched in Lizzie's hands "Antioxidant, high concentration and memory-enhancing, good for muscular degeneration, do not mix with lavender, that creates a toxic slow-spreading mold"

As Hope continued explaining the pros and cons of various herbs Lizzie was enthralled by the vast amount of knowledge she actually had, and she relished the fact that Hope wanted to teach her. She was happy and, she could get used to that.

_________________________

"Penelope this is starting to feel like something out of a horror movie, where are we going?" Josie's worried voice came from behind her as she led her forward. The usually short walk from Penelope house was a lot longer than normal as Penelope limp was holding her back more than she expected.

"Just a little further," Penelope said gently holding back some low branches so Josie could step through. I haven't been to this place is a long time. The sheer amount of overgrowth proves this. Thorns that were never there before pull at my hair and clothes.

"Okay that's the worst of it," she said as they finally stepped out onto a wide section of flat grass near the bayou's edge.

"Wow" Josie's voice broke the silence as she took in where Penelope had brought her. Her eyes seem to be entrapped by the sunlight reflecting off the still water in front of them, the darkening sky enhancing its glow.

"This place is beautiful" Josie sighed as she took in the moss hanging from the trees around them which looked to be dead but were filled with plumes of thick leaves "I really love it here"

Taking a seat in the long soft grass she used her hand to flatten a patch around her watching fondly as Josie stood by the water's edge watching the world.

"Why did you bring me here" she breathed happily watching a dragonfly flit from lily pad to lily pad in front of them. It was like something from a movie, Josie couldn't believe Penelope lived so close to something to picturesque, she was so lucky.

"To show you something beautiful because you've had a long hard day," Penelope said gently with a smile, gazing out over the water before taking a deep breath "And also so I could talk to you properly without you running off"

Turning slowly a confused look filed Josie's face as she glanced as Penelope. She had no idea what she was talking about but it sounded serious.

"Is something wrong?" she said softly as she stepped to her side lowering herself down onto the flattened grass.

"Why have you been so hostile with me?" Penelope asked her easily. "I've noticed, everyone has. I can see that you want to help me, and take care of me, when you found out I'm losing my magic you were so upset but even when you came to check on me you sat 4 foot away and barely looked at me" she continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josie said weakly, Penelope words were a complete surprise, she knew what Penelope was like but she didn't think she would confront her like this.

"Yes you do Josie, just be honest" Penelope pleaded with her.

"Honest!?" Josie laughed incredulously as Penelope's words. "You didn't tell us you're losing your powers Penelope, don't tell me to be honest" entirely annoyed Josie turned on her heels, not knowing in the slightest what way the house was but determined to make it there alone, she had enough of this conversation.

"I know that you kissed me Josie" Penelope words were quiet but loud enough to stop Josie in her tracks. Penelope watched as Josie stood facing the path for a moment before turning.

"You remember?" her voice was soft as she finally met her eyes. Josie looked like she was ashamed

"You honestly think I wouldn't remember that eventually?" Penelope smiled at her softly.

"I remember that you told me you love me, and I said it too" Penelope continued watching as Josie closed her eyes slowly like she was trying to make herself disappear. She didn't answer Penelope instead she was stuck in her head. Taking the moment she slowly stood taking a few steps toward the silent girl.

"Say something Jojo, please" Penelope whispered standing before her now

"Say what?" Josie erupted suddenly "I don't have to say anything, it was a mistake," she said quickly

"No it wasn't," Penelope said softly, knowing that if she rose to Josie's level of anger this would just become an argument and they would figure nothing out.

"It was" Josie threw back at her annoyedly

"Why?" Penelope challenged her tentatively.

"Because you hurt me!" Josie yelled at her, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting this conversation and she was entirely unprepared for it. "You broke my heart, Penelope"

"I know I did" Penelope whispered dropping her eyes to her feet. Josie was right, she had. "But I also remember telling you why I did that" Penelope continued

"So I would be strong? Is that why?" Josie chuckled sadly wiping her face roughly as she looked around her disheveled.

"Because I was scared, Josie," Penelope said louder now catching her full attention "Because you were going to die and I thought you needed to be strong"

"But I was wrong," Penelope took a deep breath her words causing Josie to look at her fully now a wary look in her eye as she waited for Penelope to continue, so she did. 

"You don't need to be strong Josie. You don't need to be anything other than your perfect, beautiful, kind self and I realize that now because a problem I had for 3 years, you and your sister and Hope fixed in a week." Penelope watched as Josie took a wary step toward her now listening intently to her words, suddenly very self-conscious of saying what she needed to say correctly Penelope took a deep breath, wiping her clammy hand on her jeans before she spoke.

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You don't need to change who you are or how you act, you just need somebody to care for you as much as you care for everybody else" she spoke with a soft sigh happy that she had made her point correctly. "And I want to be that person" she finished nervously waiting for a response.

Josie was sure she was dreaming. She was sure the merge had happened and Lizzie and killed her and now she was dead. Penelope park was standing in front of her saying she was wrong and saying she was sorry. She almost had to pinch herself.

"It really took you that long to figure out that all I needed to be strong was you?" Josie asked with a tentative smile taking a step forward.

"I'm afraid so" Penelope nodded warily with a sheepish smile, she still couldn't gauge Josie's reaction, filled with anxiety she watched as Josie stepped toward her closer and closer until she felt the soft sensation of Josie's finger tucking a strand of hair behind her ear made her heart sing with joy. 

"You're so stupid, Park," Josie murmured with a teasing smile resting her wrist on Penelope's shoulder nudging her forehead against hers playfully.

"Only stupid for you Jojo" Penelope returned the smile happily wrapping her gentle hands around her waist settling them on the small of her back before stepping forward to close the final space between them.

The kiss was so soft, so tender and gentle, yet still caused such a violent reaction within them both. Every emotion they'd seemed to have overlooked for each other came flooding back.

Kissing Josie felt like speaking a lost language. Every kiss seeming to convey more and more how Penelope felt for her, desperate for her to understand just a fraction of how much she meant to her and how sorry she was.

Kissing Penelope felt like taking that gasp of air after momentarily drowning. Josie's body flooded with euphoria and relief as she felt whole for the first time in months. She felt invincible and she was, with Penelope by her side, Josie could do anything.

_______________________

The Josie and Penelope's evening passed with sunset moments by the waters edge and loving smiles over the dinner table. And despite the fact, neither Josie nor Penelope had mentioned their moment by the bayou Lizzie knew whatever had happened had flicked a switch within Josie that had long been shut off.

Hope and Lizzie had had their own success, in the form of a new game. At random moments throughout the evening Hope would blurt out the name of a herb and Lizzie would have to tell her everything she knew about it. This resulted in a few hours by the fire in the sitting room, hot chocolate, and cookies, and warm bodies and not a care for curses or spells and Lizzie shouting "Lavender promotes emotional calmness, is mild pain relief and it..... it's from the mint family!! Am I right am I right! I fucking knew it!!". She was entirely invested in her newfound hobby and it was adorable.

When it was time for sleep all four girls slept for the first time in days without the worry of saving the twins lives or Penelope's. they had a plan and they were successfully enacting it. Their dreams were neutral and calm and well needed and each girl relished them to the last moment.

The morning came with the soft greeting of Freya Mikaelson at the front door, and though Penelope's father was definitely not happy with the number of Mikaelsons in his house he relented respectfully.

"Its good to see you!" Freya smiled happily as she'd embraced Hope at the door. It had been months since any of the Mikaelson's had been able to visit Hope. She didn't mind though, she knew they loved her and the letter and occasional gifts the sent her were enough.

After a brief breakfast of toast and coffee or tea, the group gathered in the sitting area once more.

"Freya?" Josie interrupted before Freya could begin her explanation "Sorry, I just have one quick question before we start"

"Of course Josie" Freya smiled at her softly

"Penelope is losing her magic" Josie stated bluntly, knowing that in no way would saying it quieter numb how much pain those words gave her.

"I heard, I'm sorry to hear that" Freya glanced at Penelope smiling sadly.

"I was just thinking" Josie began slowly "because Lizzie and I have been subconsciously siphoning it, could we not simply put it back inside her?"

"I mean, you could try but curses as old and complicated as the Solus curse may prevent that, its a punishment, not a sickness that can be cured," Freya explained softly but still gestured for them to try, it couldn't hurt.

Making brief eye contact with her sister Lizzie and Josie's hands joined without hesitation. Scooting forward on her chair Josie reached her free out toward the wary looking Penelope.

"Please Pen, just let us try," Josie asked her softly the vague fear in the other girl's eyes causing an ache in her chest. Nodding softly Penelope laced her fingers with Josie's.

Josie could feel Lizzie projecting her magic, she could feel it racing up her arm and across her chest conjoining with her own as they both barreled toward Penelope's fingers. Josie expected to feel a sizzle, the faint static shock of magic being passed but nothing happened. It seemed that once the magic reached her hand it simply stopped, gathering within her palm and around her fingers and wrist but refusing to pass into Penelope. Or, not refusing, more like it was blocked, Josie could feel that it wanted to transfer but the was almost a wall between them.

Breaking their hold Josie met Penelope eyes with sorry desperation.

"Its okay Jojo" Penelope smiled at her sadly, already knowing before she'd even spoken that it didn't work.

"Really it's okay," she said softly watching the slight tears well in Josie eyes ash she turned away from her eyes shamefully on the floor now. It pained Penelope to see Josie so upset. But Penelope had a plan and she knew that if she'd told the girls about her dwindling magic in school they would have never brought her here. If she wanted her plan to work she had to be careful.

Trying to shake off the growing guilt within her Josie was happy when Freya began to speak.

"So we need to break down the spell." the older Mikaelson started slowly. 

She was very like Hope in a lot of ways, the way they spoke, you could tell that Hope had spent many hours with her practicing magic as a child, the way they laughed, Hope looked a lot like her aunt, especially around the eyes and finally int he way the set up their spell spaces.

Frankly, it amazed Lizzie, that Freya's set up was practically identical to Hope's during the time they'd spent in the greenhouse making Pneleope elixir.

"The original spell the Solus cast to curse the Gemini coven was done by 6 people," Freya continued slowly "so I think 6 people is what we need, luckily we have 7 seven of us. So one of you could sit out and make sure everything seems alright"

"Penelope!" Josie blurted out suddenly all eyes in the room falling on her.

"What?"

"Penelope needs to sit out" Josie clarified quickly. As soon as Freya's words left her lips Josie knew without a thought she had to get Penelope to sit out.

"Josie no!" Penelope turned to Josie now filled with confusion. Of course, she was doing the spell, she had to she'd promised Josie she would fix this and she was going to.

"Penelope's you are not doing that spell" Josie threw back at her.

"Yes, I am!"Penelope protests quickly.

"There's no way," Josie shook her head turning to Freya now for support "Whatever magic she has left she has to save it"

"You're right Josie" Freya nodded sadly "But you and Lizzie don't have your own power so you will need to siphon during the spell"

"We can siphon before the spell, we can make sure to take enough it will work" Josie reasoned, desperate to ensure Penelope was out of harm's way. She couldn't lose her after just getting her back.

"We don't know that dear" Freya tried to explain to her, she understood Josie's fear, none of them knew for sure ho Penelope would react "We don't know how much power or how long the spell will need to work, we will just have to keep going until something changes, you and Lizzie can't siphon Penelope"

"Siphon me," Penelope father said quietly from his spot in the kitchen "No disrespect, but I would rather sit this out"

"But Penelope, she won't be strong enough" Josie protested as the others nodded in agreement of his offer.

"The force of the spell will be equally dispersed nothing will happen to Penelope I promise Josie" Freya smiled at her sadly. 

Josie thought it was ridiculous, why did none of them think that too, why were they willing to risk it

"Josie its okay" Penelope's soft whisper came from beside her as she felt her fingers lace with her own. Glancing at her now Josie could see the determination in her eyes, she could see that Penelope wanted to do it, Josie just had to trust her. Taking a deep breath she pushed the fear down, of course, she could trust Penelope.

"Lizzie do you have the book?" Freya turned tot he blonde having settled the Penelope debate fully.

Handing forward the book Lizzie seemed momentarily reluctant to hand it forward but seeing how kind and genuine Freya was being reassured her.

"So 6 beings, check" Freya murmured to herself. "Mrs. Park, you wouldn't happen to have any grimoires or manuscripts with portions of the original spell in it? I brought what I could but an actually Solus transcription would be better"

"I might but I would have to dig it out of the attic, it may not be much" Alice offered sadly.

"Anything will help, I just need to know the nature of the spell." Freya smiled at her willingness to hep, she had to admit that when hope had told her over the phone what the plan was she doubt the helpfulness of the Park's, but hey were roving her wrong.

"Anything else?" Lizzie asked flicking through her notebook

"A Gemini and Solus talisman?" Freya requested with finality.

"I brought ours" Lizzie piped up producing a small amulet from her pocket, Josie recognized it, it had been on display in the memorial library Lizzie must have stolen it before they left.

"I can find one of those too" Mrs. Park hummed with a smile.

"Okay" Freya smiled softly "Give me the night and I think I can conjure the right spell for the job."

"That's it?" Lizzie smiled hopefully.

"There's just one more thing," Freya said quietly, her toe becoming noticeably lower as she lowered her eyes from their gaze.

"What?" Josie mumbled her stomach twisting with unexpected nerves.

"The original spell was fueled by 6 witches and their sacrifices, to undo or even change the spell then we must mirror that in some way," Freya said slowly "At least one living being must be sacrificed for this spell to work" 

_____________________

"So we're back to square one?" Lizzie breathed dropping her head into her hands. Freya's final revelation had shattered their hope in one swift swing.

"There's got to be another way" Josie flicked through the book in front of her, having grabbed one for her and Penelope she scanned through it hopefully, there was always a loophole, they just had to find the one suitable for them.

"Maybe we could replace the sacrifice with something else, but we've already replaced 80% of the spell, it would significantly decrease the chances of it working at all.

Listening to options being throw out and shut down minute after minute Hope urged herself to speak. She'd never been too scared to speak before, but she knew if she said what she was thinking right now they would lose it. Her mind wrestled with itself as she willed herself to be brave, she knew it was right, she knew it was the only option and she knew she could do it. Taking a deep breath she raised her head finally forcing the word out.

"Me" she whispered over the din of their voices.

Chuckling softly from beside her Lizzie looked at her with a slight smile, but seeing the serious look on Hope's face her laughter quickly died.

"Hope?" she said quietly sure that she had misheard her, sure that Hope had definitely not just said what she had.

"Let me do it," Hope said louder feeling everyone in the room take a collective breath as they heard her and realized she was serious.

"No" Lizzie mumbled incredulously, "No, no way not happening!" She continued getting louder as she stood slowly.

"No Hope this is out of the question" Freya joined in now appalled at even the idea of Hope dying.

"Please, it will work" Hope stood now opposite Lizzie pleading with her. Pleading with everyone in the room, they were all yelling now, all of them resisting the idea.

"Nobody is dying, nobody is sacrificing themselves, we will find another way!" Josie yelled back at her. Penelope who sat silently by her side had an equal look of disgust on her face.

"Its the only option" Hope reasoned with them now. "What are the chances of there being another way, the spell we have is already a miracle and we have all the ingredients"

"If I die, it will only activate my vampire side, I'll come back, the rest of you would die, period!" Hope tried to reason with them. Falling silent now they listened to her, they heard her words and they heard her sincerity.

"I can do it, I want to do it." she took a deep breath now, clenching her fists she pushed down whatever little fear she felt at the thought of dying. Glancing at her aunt now she reasoned with her. "Freya did you honestly think I was going to have a mortal lifespan. Did you really think I was going to grow old and die while the rest of you lived on forever? You knew this would happen, this way I can be with what's left of my family forever, I want to do it" she concluded.

Meeting the serious look in her niece's eyes a great conflict was taking over Freya's mind. Freya knew it was always an option she knew Hope would want that eventually, and despite the fact, Klaus and Elijah had sacrificed themselves to ensure Hope wouldn't fall victim to the hollow, she knew that if Klaus was alive he would never allow Hope to live a natural life and die, he would rather her become the immortal she was destined to be. Swallowing slowly Freya took a breath settling her mind. Hope stood before her as adamant as Klaus had been to save her.

Hope really was her father's daughter.

"Okay Hope" Freya nodded slowly watching the relief was over her niece "Okay"


	15. Part 15

The evening had been long and mostly silent. Not one word had been uttered since Freya had allowed Hope's offer. It had been hours, but still, they all moved about their day in silence. Their dinner was eaten in silence and the evening fell and before hey knew it an orange sunset erupted in the sky and the day was over. Freya headed to bed early while the rest fell in what seemed to be the different stages of grief.

The twins had never dreamed that the spell would have to be fatal, they never dreamed that they would sacrifice a friend for it, but they had to, and it seemed that even the birds in the trees around them could sense something was wrong.

Lizzie was listening intently, apart from the gently scrapping of her finger of the soft soil of the herb garden and the tender breeze that weaved through the grass around her there was not a sound. It was eerily quiet, the silence didn't fit the beautiful night it was taking over. The moon was too bright, the stars too visible for such terrible things to be happening. It was almost as is the world didn't care for the trivial challenges they were facing. Life was going on, no matter how wrong it felt. And Lizzie didn't like it.

Lizzie hated Hope's idea, the moment it came out of her mouth Lizzie wanted to yell at Hope cuss her out even. She had counted on Freya to burst Hope's hero bubble for once and stop this madness, but Freya had said yes. And Lizzie was furious.

Furious enough that she had banished herself to the garden, for the sake of Penelope's parents and their house. She'd tried to keep it in, but when she'd seen the photo frames on their sitting room wall vibrating softly she knew she wasn't going to be able to do it. So outside is where she found herself, notebook in hand, reading her notes start to finish hoping to distract herself.

Lizzie knew as soon as Hope realized what was going on she would come out to her. Hope would ask questions and reassure her he was doing great, and though Lizzie loved Hope's company and kind words, she didn't want to see her right now.

Despite all the time she'd had to think of something to say, to think of some way to stop Hope Lizzie knew that if Hope did approach her Lizzie wouldn't have a word to say. Not without crying anyway, or throwing her through the air accidentally again, so Lizzie kept quiet and hoped for the first time in weeks, that Hope would leave her alone.

Inside Penelope sat at the kitchen table with her parents. Though Josie didn't dream of eavesdropping she was interested in seeing the dynamic between the Park family. Giving momentary glances at the exchange she wondered what they were talking about, she wondered why Penelope mother's hands clutched Penelope's as they did and why her father, arms crossed and abrasive as ever seemed to be finally crumbling. 

She couldn't help but think of how her parents must feel. Being a witch is such a strong connection, to family and coven, Josie couldn't imagine how heartbreaking it must be to lose that and to see your child lose that. Penelope's parents must hate her and Lizzie. With a soft sigh she dropped her eyes, reaching forward she continued contently making the jigsaw puzzle Hope had found under the coffee table with the quiet tribrid. 

She was eerily quiet, silent enough that Josie hadn't even attempted to speak to her, though she wanted to. there was so much Josie wanted to say to Hope, so much she wanted to apologize for, she much to thank her for, but instead, she was silent, watching as the landscape mountainside came to life at the tips of Hope's fingers one piece and at time. Maybe it was good for her, she imagined Hope had a lot t think about at the moment a lot to process, a quiet distraction like this was probably what she needed. As Hope's head rose from her concentration she could see the vacant look in her eye as she glanced across the table. Reaching for the last piece Josie handed it to her with a soft smile watched sadly as hope slipped it casually into the last space on the board completing the picture.

Sitting back for a moment Hope took in the work before her, the picture was beautiful, luscious patches of wildflowers enveloping a field of mountain sheep. Towering snow cap mountains in the background, the blue sky clear as a pool overhead. The girls could almost smell the fresh air from the picture. The pleasant scene didn't last long though, Josie almost jumped when Hope's hand came down in a swipe knocking the scene back into it's 1000 separate pieces, using her forearm to slide them into the open box and stuffing it back under the coffee table in one quick movement. Hope was off the sofa and down the hall before Josie could even think of calling out her name.

Running her hand over her face Josie sat back. It was only then that she realized how alone she was, the room was empty. The chairs Penelope and her parents had occupied mere minutes ago now empty. The air was still and cool as she rested her hand in her lap, taking a moment to settle herself. So much had happened today in so little time she felt like she could be losing her mind with a huff she rose, pulling the 3 sleeping bags from behind the sofa to the center of the floor, she decided to set up for the night, Hope and Lizzie would appreciate it being ready hopefully. 

Josie was worried about her sister, she and Hope had grown closer over the last few weeks Josie had seen, Lizzie was taking this plan very hard. Falling to her knees Josie pushed the coffee table across the floor to the far edge f the room maximizing space for the 3 girls. They hadn't known what to expect when they showed up here first but when they had seen the size of Penelope's house they all accepted there wouldn't be a spare room. The first night had been comfortable enough, they were each happy to be allowed stay let alone get help from them.

With the room, ready Josie sauntered to the kitchen. Filling a clean glass she leaned against the counter. Sipping on the cold water she gazed out the window into the night. She could see the faint silhouette of Lizzie sitting on the grass at the end of the garden reading by the light of her phone. Placing her glass on the counter with a clink that resonated through the empty kitchen Josie started toward the door. Stepping out into the surprisingly warm night.

Hearing the crunching of steps Lizzie spoke quickly.

"I don't want to talk, just leave me be" her voice was empty and harsh s her eyes never let her notebook. Her heart wrenched though when she heard the reply.

"Sorry" Josie almost whispered holding her hands in front of her awkwardly, she didn't dare step any closer "I just wanted to let you know the sleeping area I ready" she finished soft turning on her heel heading back to the house.

Lizzie was instantly flooded with guilt as she turned silently watching her sister silently walking back to the house.

"Jo" she called out quietly catching her attention. She knew her sister was only trying to help. When she saw her stop glancing over her shoulder slightly she spoke again.

"Thank you," she said simply which earned her a soft smile as Josie turned and entered the house leaving her alone once more.

As her footsteps echoed through the empty house once more Josie made her way down the hall to the bathroom to shower. Maybe washing the day off would help, but as she made her way past the closed white door of Penelope' room suddenly it opened. She didn't have time to stop instead colliding sideways with the person who'd exited. 

"Oh sorry, Josie" Hope's voice came as a surprise to her as she steadied herself.

Watching confused as Penelope appeared in the door Josie glanced between the two of them. Hope was the last person she'd expect to see coming out of Penelope's room. Though they had shared that room in the motel, maybe they were closer than she thought they were.

"You okay Hope?" Josie said softly deciding to think nothing of it, they had bigger things going.

"Yeah" Hope nodded softly "Yeah I'm okay"

"Hope I'm sorry-"

"Josie, it's okay" Hope interrupted her softly "I'm gonna head to bed, did you call Lizzie?"

"I did " Josie gave in letting the topic slide, it was clear Hope didn't want to talk about it, maybe tomorrow she would be ready, Josie could wait. nodding goodbye Hope walked up the hall leaving Josie and Penelope in the awkward silence of the hall.

Turning to Penelope with a soft smile Josie noticed an anxious look in the short-haired girl's eyes. 

"Everything okay Pen?" she asked her softly, reaching out she took Penelope hands gently, playing with her fingers Josie was careful to avoid the still healing burn as she wited fir Penelope to answer.

"Everything's okay" Penelope smiled at her gently, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I saw you and your parents earlier, talking" Josie probed softly, she didn't want to pry but she was worried.

"They're just, stressed" Penelope finished with a sigh, lifting Josie's hand to her lips kissing back of it delicately.

Nodding with understanding Josie stepped away. 

"I'm going to shower okay" she hummed heading toward the bathroom door.

"Josie," Penelope called after her as she shut the door behind her "will you stay with me tonight?"

"Wha- your parents Pen" Josie chuckled softly from the crack in the door. Penelope could only see half her face but she could hear the smile that filled her face.

"They won't know, please I just don't want to be alone tonight, please" Penelope sighed, begged even as Josie deliberated.

"Of course Pen" Josie smiled softly giving in when she heard the sadness in her voice. "I'll be out in a minute"

Showering quickly Josie was anxious to get to bed. She was tired, physically, mentally, but most of all she wanted to be with, Penelope. Just be close to her and hold her like they used to. Josie had waited for a moment like this for months.

Penelope was already in bed by the time Josie finished. Dabbing her damp hair Josie slipped into the dark space soundlessly. She'd thought Penelope was asleep but pulling back the duvet and slipping in beside her she soon realized that she wasn't. Clinging to Josie's warmth immediately, Penelope hardly gave her time to get comfortable. Their legs knotted together pulling them closer than they'd thought possible. Penelope's head rested lightly on Josie's collarbone as they both finally settled down. It didn't take Josie long to realize something was wrong, maybe it was the shallowness of her breathing or her silence, or maybe it was the soft dampness of the front of Josie's t-shirt as Penelope sobbed silently against it.

Burying her face in Penelope's curls Josie didn't say a word, she didn't need to. She just needed to be there like Penelope asked. Slipping a delicate hand under the hem of Penelope's shirt Josie ran her fingers over the soft skin of the small of her back and gesture she remembered calmed Penelope down.

She didn't blame Penelope for crying. It had been a long and horrible day, Josie thought perhaps she should be crying too, but her tears didn't come. Her eyes stayed dry as she whispered sweet loving words into Penelope's hair and peppered her forehead with occasional reassuring kisses.

Josie didn't remember when sleep took Penelope. 

Despite her exhaustion, she was unable to follow her, she just lay there all night holding her as close to her as possible and before she knew it the sky brightened.

Penelope's soft innocent breaths filled her ears as morning broke outside their window and the day they all dreaded began.

Glancing to her left Josie watched smiling gently as Penelope lay beside her on her stomach. Her mouth was slightly open breathing silently into the sheets, her wild curly hair is sticking up in places like blades of grass, left hand carelessly draped over Josie's chest her fingers knotted gently in the hem of her shirt, her right hand hanging limply by her side. The bedsheets were pushed down so her whole back was exposed her muscles rippling under her shirt with each of her breaths, pulled up slightly revealing two small dimples at the base of her spine.

It would be a sin to disturb her Josie thought. It would be wrong to wake her only to begin this terrible day, but she had too. She could already hear the soft movements of the others around the house.

Sitting up Josie maneuvered herself away from Penelope gently, stepping out of bed she padded across the floor in her bare feet. Reaching for her phone she checked her messages and carefully climbed back in beside her.

Lizzie: Where are you? Josie read with a grimace, she probably should have explained to Lizzie before she left.

Penelope stirred beside her murmuring to herself as Josie typed, turning on her side she stretched out one arm wrapping it around Josie's waist pulling her closer to her.

Stayed with Pen, will be up in a few Josie replied a small smile on her face as she looped a strand of Penelope's hair around her fingers We had a rough night, you?

Us too. Lizzie replied quickly.

Dropping her phone on the bed Josie slid down under the covers some more. She wished this morning could last forever, this sweet pleasant bliss. But nothing lasted forever and with that Penelope's eyes puffy and red opened slowly blinking in the morning light, she looked miserable yet somehow breath-taking.

"Morning sleepy head" Josie whispered as Penelope peered up at her.

"Hi, there" Penelope answered easily her voice thick and hoarse from the morning as she buried her face in Josie's stomach gently.

"Are you feeling better?" Josie questioned quietly tucking a strand of hair behind Penelope's ear.

Josie couldn't help but feel nervous s she waited for Penelope to answer. Glancing toward the window Penelope took in the morning light with a strange look before turning back to Josie a sense of determination in her eyes.

"Much," Penelope said simply sitting up fully playing with Josie's fingers gently. As they both woke in the dull light of the Josie became aware of the faint roughness of her healing skin. Tuning over both their palms as Penelope had just a week ago in her delirium, Josie took in the deep pink healing skin of Penelope's hands. The thing that started it all.

"Does it hurt?" Josie breathed gently watching as the light reflected oft he inflamed shiny skin.

She hadn't seen Penelope's healing progress yet properly. It was coming along better than she'd expected, the balm they made must have really worked, or maybe it was whatever Penelope's mother had brewed for her on the first night. Either way, Josie was happy Penelope was healing, she hardly even limped anymore.

"Not really" Penelope muttered with a smile "I'm just aware of it I guess, it is tender"

"Can I?" Josie almost whispered gesturing to the hem of her sleeve, watching her nod smiling she gently pushed the soft material in my hand raising it slowly.

A patch slightly raised, about 3-4 inched squared rimpled the soft skin of her palm and the based of her fingers, thick and sinewy. Penelope was right it was not quite healed yet but it was a good start.

Reach out a careful hand Josie felt her flinch slightly feeling her cold hands tracing delicately over where the burned stopped at her wrist, Penelope quickly relaxed though knowing Josie would never hurt her.

Looking up now Josie caught her eye. Penelope was watching her intently, waiting for a reaction of some sort, Josie tried desperately to decipher to look on her face.

"It's ugly isn't it" Penelope breathed finally her falling out of Josie's grip with her words.

Josie's gaze shot instantly to her face then in shock. Though Penelope wouldn't meet Josie's gaze instead she stared at the window.

Josie didn't even know what to say, how could Penelope think that. Not knowing how to answer she did something else entirely. Delicately she took her hands back in her own and before Penelope could argue she leaned forward her lips brushing delicately over the length of her scar kissing it delicately.

"You're beautiful Penelope, every single piece of you," Josie said softly pulling her down gently so Penelope cuddled against her side once more. "Please don't ever think it is ugly because I promise you it isn't" she hummed as Penelope's eyes searched hers before nodding slightly smiling a little.

Meeting her lips with her own Penelope sighed softly, Josie never failed to make her feel anything less than perfect, why she thought she would now was beyond her.

"No morning breath!" Josie giggled falling back on her pillow before Penelope could deepen the kiss.

"I don't care"Penelope chuckled peppering quick kisses over her face before meeting her lips once more.

Pushing away from Josie she slipped off the bed surprisingly energetic for somebody crippled by a curse merely days ago. Watching her fondly Josie decided to do the same it was happiest Josie had seen her in days and she liked it, slipping out of the bed she made way across the room ducking down the hall to grab her bag returning in seconds.

They dressed mostly in silence, mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead and in minutes they were walking up the hall together ready for whatever it had in store for them.

In the kitchen, Freya had assigned jobs and a game plan.

"So it will be best if we do this spell in the Forrest" Freya began as Josie and Penelope entered the room. Allowing Penelope to sit in the only vacant chair Josie stood behind her closely.

"I checked the maps there is a clearing a few miles from here that will be perfect" Freya pointed out on the worn paper map that stretched the size of the kitchen table.

"What time do we leave" Hope questioned softly, taking them all by surprise. She seemed to be doing better than last night Josie noted, and she was glad, it was hard seeing Hope so upset.

"We will do the spell as dusk falls, we leave at around 4, plenty of time to get there and set up"

"Lizzie, could you help me gather the herbs and things, Hope you too?" Freya finished closing her book with a sense of finality.

"Of course" they both chimed. Standing awkwardly around the table nobody was quite sure what to do with themselves

"What will we do?" Josie spoke up softly

"You need to conserve yourself," Freya said pointedly to Penelope "And you need to make sure she does" she turned to Josie.

"Can do" Josie chuckled as Penelope rolled her eyes.

Watching the others begin their task and Penelope parents wander away they sat there for a moment.

"I wish we could go somewhere" Penelope sighed watching Lizzie and Hope walking toward the end of the garden through the window.

"We can, c' mon" Josie smiled knowingly pulling Penelope to her feet.

The bayou, where Penelope and taken Josie merely a day ago. They grabbed food, blankets, and books, anything they thought they made need and disappeared into the underbrush. 

Josie thought it was nice to have a few more carefree hours together before the spell, at least out here no one would bother them. An afternoon-long picnic in the bayou. The soft hum of bumblebees, the flow of the breeze, the trickle of the water. They ate, they lay in the sun. Penelope snapped reeds from the bushed around them and weaved a small plate as her grandfather thought her years ago. After an hour, they made up a game, dragonfly dueling, watching as the males who flitted through the grasses around them fought for the affections of the waiting females and guessing which one would take out the other first.

Josie was right, no one bothered them. By late afternoon she lay, eyes closed, head on Penelope's lap as the latter read aloud softly. 

"I wanted to you know what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand " Penelope read quietly from her worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird "It's when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what."

Though after a moment her words fell silent.

"What?" Josie whispered, eyes still shut as she waited for Penelope continue.

"I wish I could freeze this moment right here and live in it forever," Penelope said quietly

Sitting up softly Josie turned to meet her eyes now, a hit of sadness filled them but determined not to let the day's easy atmosphere be changed Josie simply smiled.

"Me too Pen" she chuckled "But how are we supposed to spend the rest of our lives together if we're trapped in the bayou"

Chuckling softly Penelope sadness left her eyes, nudging the twin's softy they pulled the picnic basket out.

Josie prepared cooked ham sandwiches for Penelope and fresh salad for herself, while Penelope spread the scones with soft butter and huckleberry jam placing each carefully on her reed plate. From their spot, they were invisible, with a clear view of the bayou teeming with summer life the day was truly was glorious, fitting really, with a blue sky and soft breeze. The food was wonderful, crisp lettuce and tomatoes oozed the flavors of summer and the butter and jam seeping into the soft fresh scones, and tea poured from a flask warmed their bellies. 

Everything would have been perfect if this was a normal day. If all the day off meant was laying in the sun content in each others company. But instead, they would be standing in a circle in a few hours, waiting for the spell to begin and hoping to god it worked.

And like Freya requested, at 4 pm they were standing on Penelope porch once more picnic basket empty, bellies full ready for what was to come.

Hope and Lizzie were ready too. Whatever spell books and herbs they'd needed now stashed away in the leather satchel that hung from Hope's shoulder. It was an unlikely team. Glances around their small group Josie took I each of faces. Had somebody told her a month ago that she along with Lizzie, Hope and Penelope would drive to Penelope's house in a practically stolen car to request the help of her family to stop an ancient curse Josie would have laughed. But here she was, and all within the company of yet another Mikaelson? 

It was unbelievable, but most things in Josie's world were, witches, vampires, werewolves, tribrids? I guess unbelievable was the new normal. Chuckling softly at her own mind she met the eyes of Penelope.

"How long is the hike?" she blurted out suddenly, worried that Penelope's still healing frame might struggle.

"3 maybe 4 hours" Freya answered as they began across the gravel of the driveway approaching the thick forest they'd driven past on the way. Nodding Josie allowed Penelope to step out in front of her after Hope. Taking the lead Hope allowed her tribrid senses to lead them through the maze of the woods.

It wasn't as hard as she'd feared. The way was mostly flat, the hike took up most of the afternoon, but none of them ever showed ant ign of impatience none of them were in a rush to witness what would happen next. The forest spread out around them in an ancient labyrinth of trees, so much in fact that Josie began to grow nervous that they would never find their way out. But Hope was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt in their direction.

Not many conversations were had as they walked, the only one of any interest being when Lizzie asked Freya a question that had been nagging on her since she'd woken up in a Josie-less sleeping area.

"So how will we know if the spell has worked"

Freya explains that "Well," Freya began "because the curse is so old and strongly connected to you I would suspect you to fall unconscious, maybe stay asleep while their minds reset." Freya explained softly as she held back some ferns for Alice to step by.

"Will it be guaranteed?" Lizzie pushed once more

"Not really" Freya pursed her lips "but that would be a good indication of success, if nothing happens, then we will try a new tactic, after all, we have 6 years" she chuckled darkly.

"So we are hoping to blackout for an undisclosed amount of time?" Josie raised an eyebrow ignoring Freya's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Exactly, but don't worry, nothing will happen to you we'll all be right there." Freya finished thus ending the conversation.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, from a brighter jade to a murky olive shade. The day had turned to dusky evening. 

"Are we there yet?" Lizzie wined dragging her feet.

"Nearly" Hope murmured "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

"Should I?"Lizzie craned her neck.

But then after a hundred yards, they could see it, a glow of sunset through the trees instead of green. They picked up their pace. Reaching the edge of the pool of light they stepped out into the most beautiful place they had ever seen. 

The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wildflowers, violet yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby they could hear a bubbling stream. Fireflies dancing in the long grass as Josie and Penelope were the first to break through the edge, hand in hand they walked awestruck to the center of the circle where they dropped their belongings.

Joined moments later by the others, all equally shocked they created a small bundle of stuff before Freya spoke, hands on her hips.

"Okay, let's get ready"

It only took a few minutes.

A small salt circle. Barely large enough to fit all the girls on the perimeter shoulder to shoulder. That's what they started with, then crisscrossed the shape of a pentagram within its enclosed shape. In the very center, the candles were placed sitting on mirrors, and a brass bowl of the burning herbs. None of this touched the salt though, each stood alone in a separate sect of the pentagram.

Next were the attendees. Each stood on one of the points of the pentagram. Alice, Lizzie, Josie, Hope, Penelope, and Freya in the very center. Penelope's father stood behind Josie and Lizzie a hand on each of their shoulders to siphon. 

With terse nods, they joined their hands, each taking their last glances at each other before they closed their eyes and began. 

Josie could feel her sister's soft hand trembling in her own. Squeezing it softly she willed her to be strong, they needed to do this, they neede for this all to end. Sending one last smile to the Penelope who was already watching her with sad determined eyes, she shut her own with a sigh and began siphoning.

Freya started first, the chant low and quiet as they all listened intently, it was imperative they pronounced every syllable correctly.

"Sub luna, sol et mori. 

Maiorum audi nos. 

Parcere gemini in maledictum, eo quod sumo magicae loco suo. 

Puer autem etiam innocentem pati."

Chanting quietly they gained speed and volume as each fell into the easy rhythm of the spell. It seemed to be working, at least Josie thought, as the wind picked up whipping through the trees sending leaves dancing through the air around them.

Someone was hearing their plea, someone was answering, now they just hoped they would allow it.

The wind continued as they became louder, yelling practically as the gusts nearly knocked them from their feet. Penelope's face flashed through Josie's mind, what if she couldn't do it? What if something happened to her? But Josie didn't dare open her eyes, she knew even the slightest break of the spell could ruin everything.

the wind howled around them now extinguishing the candles and burning herbs

Josie thought they must be working they must be doing something correctly, relief and hope filled her for the first time in hours. 

And then she felt it. Not the warm wave of magic she'd expected the feel as the spell came to its ending, but something terrible. 

Hope's hand abruptly slipped out of hers. Startled by the sudden absence and distracted Josie's eyes flew open, but only soon enough for her to witness Hope solemnly stepping out of the circle. Before she could utter a word before anyone of the others even noticed, a hand slipped into Josie'.

Gripping Josie's hand securely Penelope stepped to the side, placing one foot on both hers and Hope's points centering herself in the position take both of their sections. 

Hearing Josie's voice stop chanting the eyes of the others soon opened. Utterly appalled shock registered on all their faces as they saw what Josie did and what Penelope had done for the first time. 

But it was too late. 

Josie could only watch as the spell finished. No longer caring whether she dropped to the ground unconscious, no longer caring for the spell at all, only caring for the sad smile on Penelope's face as Josie realized that this was her plan all along. 

The alter exploded in a flash of light knocking them all from their feet.

__________________________

The world was spinning, or at least it looked like it was despite the ringing in her ears and spinning of her head Josie scrambled to her hands and knees. She willed the meadow to stay still but everything felt like it was floating. She was vaguely aware of someone standing near her and other people on the floor. The wind had died down now, it was almost too still, so much so it raised the little hairs on the back of her neck.

What had happened? As far as she remembered she hadn't lost consciousness, she had just been blown backward by whatever magic the spell had accumulated. She felt hands on her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Josie, can you hear me?" Lizzie's voice came to her quietly as her ears finally readjusted.

Turning to face her sister she was relieved to see that she was unscathed. Hugging her for a moment she glanced around the group.

"Are you all okay?"

Hope was sitting in the grass still. Knees tucked up to her chest, eyes wide and filled with tears. Alice was by her side, hand reassuringly placed on her back. Freya stood a few feet away fingers on the bridge of her nose as she held back her tears. 

But someone was missing, something was wrong, looking around now Josie spotted her.

Penelope lay crumble in the damp evening dew. Eyes shut delicately, hair strune around her, still as death itself.

The heavy silence that surrounded the group hitting Josie all at once as her mouth went dry with dread.

"Pen?" Josie's voice was barely above a whisper as she stumbled to her side. Nothing, no answered, not even the movement of an eyelid. Falling to her knees she balled her hands in the material of her jacket shaking, she had to wake up, the blast had just knocked her out, right?

"Penelope!" Josie said louder now cradling she still girls faces in her hands as tears pooled in her eyes. Nothing, Penelope's eyes were shut, her eyelashes brushing delicately off the skin of her cheeks, her plump lips slack and open.

No this can't be happening, Josie thought, she's fine, she'll wake up any moment now.

"Penelope please!" she begged as she felt gentle hands settle on her shoulders pulling her away from her side. Fighting them mercilessly, she tried to break free to go back to Penelope side to wake her somehow, there had to be a way.

"Josie please" she could hear Lizzie's soft voice "Josie she's gone" Lizzie hands looped around her waist trying desperately to calm her sister, but it was no use. No matter how many times Josie had done this for Lizzie, Lizzie couldn't seem to do it back.

"No don't say that she can't be! She can't be" Josie shoved her off scrambling to Penelope's side once more. This time Josie's hands without permission went to Penelope's neck. She was still alive, she just had to show them, probing gently at the base of her jaw Josie searched for her pulse. She had felt it only last night strong and clear as they lay together lovingly.

But there was nothing but stillness, and despite the warmth that still flushed Penelope's skin Josie found nothing.

She couldn't help the sobs of hysteria that erupted from her now. Balling her hands in her jacket once more Josie buried her head on her chest with a wail of grief. Listening desperately for the steady heartbeats that had lulled her to sleep a hundred times before, but there was nothing but silence.

Josie didn't fight the hands that pulled her away anymore, she fell back on her sister burying herself in her arms clinging desperately to her and sobbed like a child. 

She'd lost her.

Josie had just got Penelope back, and now she had lost her for good.


	16. Part 16

It had taken hours to coax Josie back to the house. 

Lizzie had kept a firm hold on her as she walked with her, step by step slower than she could physically fathom. Josie was falling apart at the seams, every step seemed to send a new wreck of sobs through her body and it killed Lizzie to see her so fragile. The few times Josie's legs gave out Lizzie had lowered her the ground and held her once more, rocking the traumatized girl in her lap, trying her best to calm her and keep her going.

Nobody had expected what happened in the meadow to happen. Right now they were meant to be walking back to the house with a newly transitioning Hope by there side. Instead Alice and Penelope's father clung to each other in tears as they brought up the back of the group having lost their daughter to her own mindless selflessness, Freya wandered alone keeping the group together yet not intruding as she follows the weaving path of Lizzie and Josie who fell mere steps behind Hope, who despite the fact that she was partly responsible for Penelope's act of sacrifice, and was also navigating. Cradled the heavy weight of Penelope's lifeless body in her tribrid arms, tears of guilt streaming down her face. 

It was eating Hope alive, she'd known it was a bad idea when Penelope asked her to swap, she knew it would end terribly, but she hadn't expected the catastrophic reaction that erupted from Josie when she finally saw Penelope. Seeing Josie on the ground, wishing and begging for Penelope to open her eyes but to no avail had broken something inside Hope she never knew was even there.

Back at the house, it was no easier. Josie's tears continued steady and hysterical as the moment they'd started, Penelope body lay on the sofa pale and cold as Josie kneeled by her side, Lizzie close by as Josie took Penelope's stiff finger in her own. Leaning her forehead against her shoulder Josie sobbed as the ocean of emotions welled inside her waves of grief crashing into waves of sadness and slowly morphing into a tsunami of rage.

And slowly rising from her knees serious eyes on the girl she loved dead and still, Josie was ready to let that rage out.

___________________

First, she heard crying, shouting even, as she drew a stifled breath into her long still lungs. 

"What were you thinking, how could this happen you told me she would be okay, you promised!!" the words seemed to swim in and out of her consciousness. 

Then she felt the rough worn stitching of what was unmistakably her sitting room couch as her eyes slowly opened. Then she saw every color she had ever experienced in full clarity.

She saw the glint of moonlight of the glass picture frames above her head.

She saw the shadows of a squirrel scaling a tree outside the window, so clear she could have sworn it was still day time.

She saw the depth of the dark bags under Hope's eyes as she stared at her with sadness from her position standing in the doorway.

She saw the unimaginable glint of blue from Lizzie's eyes as the blonde shocked jaw fell slack at the sight of her open eyes, hands grasping loosely at her sister and she continued shouting.

The shouting, it was Josie, she realized as she watched a tiny strand of red in Josie's hair that she'd never seen before hang over her shoulder, it mesmerized her for a moment.

"How could you have let this happen, how could you!" Josie's shrill voice filled her ears as she pushed herself into a seated position.

The strange strength at her fingertips felt surreal yet, natural. The crispness of her vision, alarming yet endearing. The sharpness of her hearing, made her skin crawl with unease yet her body relished it. Nothing could have prepared her for what she felt when she woke.

Absolute, awareness, absolute predatory instinct.

Feeling the dampness of her clothes she didn't need to ask them what had happened, she knew, deep in her heart and mind she knew and her new senses only confirmed that her plan had worked.

Penelope's biggest nightmare, but only option had come true.

She had died. 

Taking a deep breath she silently accepted her new reality as she felt something she'd never quite experienced before.

It reminded her of the summer her father took her hiking. The trip was supposed to gather herbs and teach her which ones were useful but it turned out a lot tougher. They'd hiked for hours and eventually, Penelope fell victim to human difficulties, such as the dehydration she experienced when she like the amateur she was brought only one water bottle. It was minor obviously, dry tongue faint headache, thirst.

But this, this was all-consuming, it was absorbing her from the outside in, she could feel it seeping its way through her veins like some sort of infection. Her heightened hearing was now very aware of the thrum of the anxious heartbeats around her, she could practically see the blood flowing under the translucent skin of Josie's wrist as the twins shouting finally ceased 

"Penelope?" Josie's voice was broken confuse as she finally turned following her sister's gaze.

In the tiny space, Penelope's throat burned, the scent of the blood flowing in the mortal veins around her igniting a fire within in chest a that threatened to engulf her entire body. 

"What did you do Pen?" Josie whispered taking a wary step toward her, hand outstretched in disbelief.

And just like that Penelope was gone. One second sat on the sofa of her sitting room like a child, the next hurtling through the front door and into the forest desperate to put space between her and the people she cared for, determined not the hurt any of them.

_________

"She asked me Josie" Hope whispered uselessly "She would really be dead if I didn't"

"The only reason she died in the first place was because you let her take your place!" Josie threw back at her! Inconsolable Josie was throwing blame around her left right and center. 

Penelope was alive, and she was now in transition and there was only one person her that could have allowed that.

"She would have died anyway" Alice's voice was steady over her shoulder and Josie turned to face her now.

"We don't know that" Josie exclaimed "None of you knew that, and you let her give up her mortality just in case"

Josie was livid and truthfully she felt she had every right to be. Josie had just got Penelope back, she loved her and for Penelope to hide something like this form her, it broke her heart.

"You knew she was going to?" Josie ran her hands through her hair as she glanced around the room, taking in the glum form of her sister, who despite her hatred for Penelope, was on Josie's side.

"We encouraged her to" Penelope's father grumbled from his seat at the kitchen table, nursing a whiskey over ice.

"You encouraged her?" Josie exclaimed loudly making them all flinch.

"Josie dear sit let us explain" Alice tried to calm her.

Landing in a nearby chair with a huff Josie cradled her head in her hands and let them speak.

"No Solus had ever broken their curse before, Penelope was a ticking time bomb." Alice began slowly taking a seat opposite her encasing Josie's hands in her own carefully as she continued. 

"None of us knew what would happen when her magic ran out, we didn't know if that was a direct connection to her mortality too. We did not know whether she would survive. It was Penelope's idea but we agreed, it was to only way to ensure her life"

"It wasn't the only way" Josie whispered pulling her hand from Alice's grip "There's always a loophole, maybe if you had just let her sit out the spell like I said we'd be after figuring out how to save her by now," Standing slowly Josie could hardly bear to look any of them in the eye "But no, you let her commit assisted suicide" Josie glared at her Hope "For what? so she could live forever? Kill people without control? Watch everyone she loves die? Never have a family?"

"Sounds like a load of shit to me" Josie finished slipping out of the room finally. Leaving them all behind. 

Josie felt as though her heart had exploded. In the space of an hour, she had lost Penelope forever and then got her back, or at least Penelope came back, not necessarily to her. And now Penelope was wandering around the woods somewhere, in transition, scared and confused and alone.

Wandering down to Penelope's room Josie allowed the tears the spill down her cheeks once more. This is not the life Penelope wanted, she knew that, yet still Penelope had sacrificed herself, for what, for the twins? It was nowhere near a worthy cause. 

Taking a cautious seat on the side of Penelope bed she glanced over her shoulder at the empty bed behind her. Last night had been so peaceful yet so expected, chuckling darkly Josie stood yanking one of Penelope's sweaters from the drawer in frustration. 

Penelope had asked for it, Josie hadn't known why, but now it was so obvious, it was because Penelope wasn't sure she would survive, she wanted one last night with Josie. How could she have been so blind, Penelope practically told her herself.

Wiping her eyes roughly Josie sat cross-legged on the bed. Spreading an old map from Penelope's shelf out on the bed she lit some candles and began. 

Chanting softly she enacted a solo location spell, happy that the spell had somehow left her some magic left to play with. Hearing the soft hiss of the candles blow out she was finished. Opening her eyes warily she read the map, the small pile of salt she'd sprinkled on the marker for the house had barely moved. 

"Fuck sake" she mumbled relighting the candle, maybe she had less magic left than she thought. 

"Jojo" the soft voice behind her almost made her jump out of her skin. Leaping off the bed she landed on her feet her eyes sweeping the room behind her.

"Don't' move please, the room is too small I can smell you" the voice was quieter, more strained as Josie squinted into the darkness warily.

"Pen?" Josie whispered incredulously the unmistakable glint of Penelope green eyes catching the moonlight from the window.

"No don't please Josie, don't come closer" Josie could barely even see Penelope from her position in the shadows but she didn't dare to disobey. Penelope had been gone for about 2 hours, Josie had no idea whether she was turned or still in transition, either way, Penelope was still dangerous, no matter how hard that was for Josie to admit.

"Are you okay?" Penelope spoke softly taking a wary step into the moonlight.

"I'm okay Pen" Josie could see her fully now, she could see the dark circles under her eyes, she could see the pained grimace on her lips.

"Lizzie, Hope, Mom?" Penelope continued

"Everyone's okay Pen" Josie smiled sadly, everyone except you she thought.

Penelope nodded in relief.

Josie internally winced seeing the deliberate distance placed between them. Penelope was practically holding her breath, it pained Josie to know that was making her so uncomfortable.

"You haven't fed yet" Josie breathed quietly.

Shaking her head silently Penelope confirmed her worries, she was physically and mentally weak, 2 hours into her transition and every moment it was getting worse.

"Are you going to?" Josie whispered, fearing that despite Penelope's resurrection, despite her parent's encouragement and Hope betrayal, she still might lose her.

"I don't know yet, I don't have a reason to" Penelope took a tentative step toward Josie who so desperately wanted to comfort of her "I did what I came to do"

"But I just got you back" Josie stepped forward not hiding her tears now as they spilled down her cheeks "Why did you do it Pen?"

"I promised you I'd figured out a way to fix it" Penelope reached out catching Josie's tears with thumbs wiping them away cautiously. She had never understood what vampires meant when they described their emotions as being heightened, but even now not fully transition she finally understood. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind Josie's ear with a shaking hand she stepped away once more.

Penelope was trying so hard to stay away from her, but this newfound thirst was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was the worse feeling she'd ever felt, wanting so desperately to walk into the arms of the girl she loved and be safe yet knowing that if she was to do so, she was putting josei's life in grave danger. Penelope couldn't live with herself if she ever hurt Josie, but at the same time, she had little to no control over that.

"Please don't be angry at Hope" Penelope whispered watching Josie's face fall as she stepped back closer to the corner. "She didn't want to at first, she was pretty adamant, but I wore her down."

"How am I supposed to-" Josie stopped her voice catching in her throat as her tears welled into sobs. "She let you kill yourself Pen, you killed yourself"

"I had to, it was the only way for the spell to work and me to survive" Penelope answered softly, but hearing Josie say those words, hearing her voice crack was breaking her heart. 

To Penelope it hadn't felt like she'd died, at most, she had fallen into a deep sleep, nothing hurt, there was no white light, hearing Josie say that reminded her of the severity of what she had done.

Josie was hysterical now, sobbing uncontrollably unable to contest Penelope's words. taking a hesitant step toward her Penelope warily settled herself down on the bedside where she had let herself fall. Staying a few feet away Penelope reached a cold hand out taking Josie's. All she wanted to do was climb into bed with her, to console Josie like Josie had consoled her the night before, how Josie had held her, while Penelope cried for every human thing she would never get to do with the girl she loved. 

But Penelope couldn't, instead, she just sat by her side, her body slowly being engulfed with internal flames as Josie composed herself enough to speak once more.

"Penelope it didn't work" Josie barely whispered as Josie wiped her nose.

"What?" Penelope's voice was barely audible as she struggled to understand the emotion girls words.

"The spell it didn't work Penelope."

__________________________________

"What do you mean?" Penelope breathed in disbelief.

"The spell didn't work Penelope, the power that killed you dissipated, Lizzie and I were conscious the whole time" Josie explained softly her tears finally subsiding as she watched the news flood Penelope's mind.

How could it have failed, it was perfect, everything was perfect. Penelope wracked her brain as she began pacing the room slowly. Penelope death was the mortal sacrifice, every element they needed was there. Her plan had worked, ever since the moment she'd told hope back at school Penelope had known what she had to do, she was so careful, she had managed to get 4 girls that didn't even like each to drive 6 hours to do a spell together, she had managed to die and come back with enough time to say goodbye to the girl she loved before going forever. 

This is what was meant to happen, how in gods name had it failed. 

"We can't give up," she said suddenly meeting Josie's eyes. "There's another way, there must be" 

"Penelope, it's over, we tried, the merge is just inevitable" Josie murmured watching as Penelope rubbed her aching jaw a moment.

"Josie, don't say that," Penelope nudged toward her a little allowing her arm the brush Josie's reassuringly. Smiling softly Josie relished the touch, hours ago she'd thought she would never have a chance to feel it again. Lowering her head onto Penelope's shoulders warily she hoped she wasn't pushing it.

Penelope's mind was elsewhere though, swamped by the thought of what it would feel like to fully transition. Being a vampire was not something Penelope had ever really wanted, now it was her only option.

"Can we go somewhere?" Penelope whispered gently leaning her cheeks against Josie's hair engulfed by flames once more.

"Of course, where?" Josie raised her head Penelope's face merely inches from her own as she turned to face her.

"I want to feed," Penelope said slowly her downcast eyes to insecure to meet Josie's, but mostly Penelope didn't want to see the disgust she feared would fill the girl she loved at the words.

"Are you sure?" Josie's voice was warm enough to make her rethink. Meeting her soft gaze, Penelope could only see concern.

"I promised you we could fix it and we will" squeezing Josie's hand once more Penelope rose.

They slipped out the back door soundlessly. Penelope didn't want to be around her family or others until she had fed, those first few moments in the living area were torture, she wasn't ready for that again.

Crunching over the gravel of the front path they made their way toward the car. Josie was thankful it was nighttime, had Penelope transitioned during the day it would have made this a lot harder.

"Can you put down your window, please, it hurts," Penelope asked Josie softly as she climbed into the driver seat.

"Of course"Josie smiled grimly pressing the small button by her arm. As cold air flooded the car she couldn't help but watch the window as Penelope started the engine. And sure as she'd assumed, the sound resulted in the opening of the curtains of the sitting room, 5 sets of confused eyes peering out at them as they pulled out of the driveway.

Weaving down the familiar road Penelope made her way toward town, there were a few bars near the outskirts she thought would be perfect.

"What does it feel like?"Josie's question pulled her from her concentration

"Fire" Penelope answered simply with a sad smile "My throat, and gums feel like they're on fire"

Glancing at her through the dark Josie struggled to see Penelope any differently. She didn't look like a vampire, she looked no different at all. Penelope would always just be Penelope to her, kind and loving, and being a vampire wouldn't change that for Josie.

Sat silently in the car Josie could practically feel the nervous tension radiating off Penelope.

"Breath babe," Josie said quietly, she felt for Penelope, she couldn't imagine how hard it would be to change species in a matter of hours.

"What if I don't know how to do it? What if I fuck it up?" Penelope words tumbled off her tongue in a string of panic.

"You do, your instincts know," Josie said calmly taking her hand over the console squeezing it gently. "It's okay," she whispered reading the soft worry on Penelope's face as the car pulled to a stop in an empty space furthest from the entrance of a bar called Joe's. "You don't have to kill them, just feed and compel and we can go home, okay?"

"Okay" Taking one last glance at the vaguely grim encouragement in Josie's eyes Penelope took a deep breath, the burning scent of Josie's blood so close billowing the flames of thirst within her as she stepped out of the car.

Despite the dense blackness of the night around her Penelope could see perfectly, she could see the moths that danced around the fluorescent sign above the door, she could see the lingering raindrops that dripped from the doorway as it swung open and the faint fleck of light from the tip of a cigarette as a tall man with dark hair stepped out of the entrance and made his way toward the corner. 

Wiping her clammy hands on her jeans Penelope made her decision. Chin up and shoulder back she made her way silently across the parking lot. She felt like a predator, for the first time in her life, and despite the lack of magic at her fingertips, she'd never felt more dangerous. Quick and silent she told herself as she neared the back of him, he was mere meters away now. 

Taking a deep breath she knew it was time, stepping out from behind a car she made her way behind him. But before she could attack he turned unexpectedly 

"Aren't you a bit young to be out this late?" he said with a huff, the guy was young himself, maybe 24, a shadow of facial hair surrounded his mouth as he sucked on his cigarette watching Penelope strangely.

"I'm lost" the words tumbled out before Penelope could think, cursing herself she tried to finish the lie. "Do you have a phone I could use?" 

"Sure, just don't do running off" he mumbled rummaging in his jacket pocket producing and old model iPhone.

Stepping toward him Penelope took it from his hands, she was close enough now, she thought, maybe, she wasn't sure. Either way, she had to try.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, eyes wide as adrenaline flooded her system.

"Wha-" the man tried but it was too late. Instead of quenching the fire that had threatened to engulf her all day Penelope finally let it burn.

The animal instinct that erupted out of her took Penelope by surprise, she wasn't expecting her strength or her speed. Running for him she slammed him into the wall catching him by the throat before biting hard. At first, nothing happened, using her hand she silently his screams as the ache that tormented her gums since she'd woken, briefly turned to a blinding pain as she broke his skin with sudden ease, his blood flooding her mouth immediately.

There was no going back.

Waiting from the car Josie tried to ignore it. She tried not to watch, she wasn't quite sure whether she was ready to see Penelope in all her vampire glory yet, but it was taking too long.

This was how Penelope was now Josie loved her either way. Glancing toward the bar she could see their silhouettes, she could see him struggling, but most of all she could see the strength and ferociousness that had engulfed Penelope.

Penelope wasn't stopping. Even from the car, Josie could see clear as day that she was getting more and more vicious by the second. Feeling the arms prickle on the back of her neck she pushed open the door of the car stepping out into the cold air.

"Pen that's enough let's go" Josie called to her as she made her way across the parking lot toward them, wrapping her arms around her torso she tried to hold in her heat as she neared them.

But Penelope didn't stop. Before Josie could even reach them the man began to sink to the sidewalk. 

"Penelope!" Josie yelled breaking the new vampires fit of vicious lust with a wave of magic.

Letting the man fall from her arms Penelope turned to her now in frustration. She was covered in blood, a dark stain covering her front as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her sleeve, smearing blood across her face. Momentarily engulfed with the euphoria of the first feed she stood with her eyes closed before meeting Josie's. 

The dark veins that protruded around Penelope's eyes filled Josie with a fear she'd never felt before. The familiar dark green she'd always loved was gone. Watching Josie warily the euphoria finally wore off and a quick as Penelope's eyes had transformed, they were back to their usual bright green. And for the first time, she saw what she'd done.

Turning to back to her meal she finally saw the horrifying scene she'd caused taking a step back in terror she began to panic.

"Oh my god" she mumbled falling to her knees beside the rapidly bleeding man. "Oh no I'm sorry I'm so sorry" fumbling with her hand she tried to help him but he was crawling now on his stomach desperate to get away from her.

"Pen it's okay" Josie finally snapped out of her shock running to her side. Grabbing her by the shoulders she stopped her from fleeing. 

"It's okay, you can fix it, c'mon" Josie encouraged her quickly, she knew they only had a little time, also knew that if Penelope let this man die she would never be able to forgive herself, she had to help her.

Through tears, Penelope nodded. She knew she couldn't leave him there. But the absolutely predatory instinct that had engulfed her had left he shaken. Biting her wrist she softly drew blood holding it to his struggling lips until he dranks.

"What if I can't do it, what if he remembers," Penelope says frantically as she watched the wound on his neck begin to heal and the man regained his senses slowly, growing in panic.

"You can do it, speak the words, clear and with power, you must believe the words" Josie pressed her, with a gentle hand on her lower back she pushed her forward.

Helping the man to his feet Penelope grabbed him before he could run.

"You won't remember what happened tonight," she said clearly, watching as he's pupils dilated and narrowed in obedience "you will go back into the bar and continue your evening normally, you were having fun and slipped out for a quick cigarette"

"I was having fun" the man mumbled softly before stepping away from the two girls back toward the entrance of the bar.

Watching in shock Penelope was relieved that she had done it, it worked, the first time. But Penelope couldn't shake the feeling of uncontrol that was coursing through her.

Turning to Josie she tried to push it away but seeing the soft look of fear on her girls face broke the final piece of emotional control she had left.

"I couldn't stop" she mumbled quietly, feeling her lips quiver as her tears began. "I couldn't stop Jojo"

"I know" Josie spoke softly taking a wary step toward her. Between the blood on her face and the panic in her eyes, Penelope didn't even look like herself anymore.

"I almost killed him, I could have killed him" she sobbed shaking her blood-stained hand before her in discomfort. She felt disgusting she felt like an animal, like something evil, she hated it.

"But you didn't Pen" Josie finally stepped forward enclosing Penelope in her arms gently. "You didn't kill him, you healed him and you compelled him, you did everything right"

"No, No I didn't, if you hadn't stopped me, I would have- he'd be dead" Penelope rambled into Josie's hair as the twin held her tight and no matter how hard Penelope pushed her away, no matter how much she cried or yelled Josie didn't let go of her. She held her and reassured her and after a few minutes, she managed to get her to calm down and breath.

Releasing her softly Josie's settled her hands on Penelope's cheeks coaxing the short-haired girl the look at her.

"You did it Pen" Josie whispered softly, wiping her tears away gently. "So what you made some mistakes, it's your first time, that's okay, you didn't kill anyone, you did good"

"I don't want to hurt you Jojo" Penelope whispered brokenly leaning her cheek against the warmth of Josie's palm.

"You won't hurt me" Josie answered softly smiling as Penelope's hand settled over her own gently.

"But you saw me, I couldn't stop" Penelope tried to reason with her but Josie wouldn't allow it.

"You won't hurt me Pen"

Taking a deep breath Penelope tried to settle herself, but it was hard, she was filled which such emotional turmoil that it made her feel ill, and now the newfound energy the fresh feed filled her limbs with power. It was had to believe that under it all, Penelope was still anywhere near the same person.

"It's okay if you don't-" Penelope started but her words fell short as her eyes met Josie's

"What Pen?" Josie pressed for her to continue as they started walking toward the car.

"It's okay, I understand, if you can't be with me, or don't love me anymore" Penelope finished quietly, eyes on the sidewalk watching her feet.

Stopping in her tracks Josie's couldn't fathom the words she had just heard, watching as Penelope continued for a moment before stopping.

"Are you serious?" Josie questioned softly as Penelope turned to face her.

"Penelope, I love you," Josie spoke clearly as she stepped toward her. "I don't care if you're a vampire, I don't care if you think you're dangerous or out of control."

Penelope watched her silently as Josie spoke, her newfound vision searching for any cracks in her sincerity, but Penelope found none. Feeling the soft sensation of Josie's lips against her forehead, Penelope took a settling breath, relishing the tenderness of her loving touch.

"I will always love you Pen" Josie breathed resting her forehead against Penelope softly settling any doubt Penelope had felt once and for all.

"I love you too" Penelope mumbled nudging Josie softly. Knotting her fingers with Josie's Penelope squeezed them softly.

"I want to go home" Penelope murmured and despite her lack of tears, Josie could still hear the sadness in her voice.

"Okay, let's go" Josie smiled softly leading Penelope toward the car gently.

The car ride was silent as Penelope drove with Josie's hand laced softly with her own. When their headlights pulled into the driveway they were greeted once again by pulled back curtains.

Taking a deep breath Penelope braced herself for the questions, for the wary looks and the inevitable fights that were to happen in the next few hours. Cutting the engine she gave Josie one last final smile before exiting the car.

hand in hand they made their way over the familiar gravel to the front door before the crunch was replaced but the hollow thump of the decking. They didn't need to knock, the door opened slowly as they reached it revealing the apprehensive faces of the others.

Making her way toward the front Alice took in her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Mom" Penelope greeted her softly, thankful for the steady hold of Josie's hand in hers.

"Penelope" her mother smiled lacing her hands in front of her nervously before speaking once more, clearly, answering the questions that hung silently in the air around the group.

"You're invited in"

______________________

Hi guys,

I put my back out this week and I'm bed bound so I finally had a chance to write this part fully. 

I started it the day I published the last chapter and it was so challenging, let me just say, writing a species change for a character you've grown accustomed to writing is fucking difficult!

Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the heartache last chapter lol

~Katie


	17. Part 17

Hope Mikaelson had grown used to guilt. 

It had plagued her when her mother died. It had haunted her when her family was forced to split up in order to keep her safe. It had plagued her when her father and uncle sacrificed themselves for her. It seemed that no matter what Hope did she was the cause of somebody else's pain, and though it was eating her alive inside she was growing used to it.

But now guilt plagued her in the form of a newly immortal friend and her betrayal and she felt it stronger than ever.

"Hope concentrate! C'mon, I can't do it myself" Lizzie whined as Hope pulled her self from a daydream for the millionth time that day.

"Sorry" she mumbled softly, her gaze falling to her lap.

Hope could hardly tear her eyes away from the scene to her left.

In the dining room Josie and Penelope seemed to be having an intense conversation with Penelope's parents.

Hope could see the desperate grasp of Josei's hand in Penelope lap, she could see the concerned look on Alice's face and the stern look on Penelope's as she described what had happened while they were gone. But most of all Hope could sense the complete and utter hatred that radiated off Josie with every glance Hope's way.

Josie hated her, she'd never been so certain of anything in her life. Hope had finally learned how to be friends with these girls, she'd finally managed to pluck up the courage to spend time with them and talk to them and now, well, she ruined it.

"Give her time," Lizzie said softly following Hope's gaze toward her brooding twin. 

"It doesn't matter how much time I give her, she has every right, what I did was wrong" Hope answered clearing her throat softly as she raised her head, she was close to tears, she could feel it the sting in her eyes the faint tightness her throat. Calmly she willed herself to breathe.

Crying doesn't solve anything, crying is pointless, she told herself.

"No, it wasn't" Lizzie shook her head softly as she crossed her legs tucking them underneath herself. "You saved Penelope's life, for all we know she would to withering away to nothing by now if you hadn't helped her, Josie will see that eventually"

With a solemn look, Hope decided not to continue the conversation, instead she plucked the tiny stone Lizzie held from her hand. Lapis Lazuli. Placing it in the shallow bowl between them with the slim silver ring Penelope's mother had given them, a family heirloom, Hope waited until Lizzie lit the candles before beginning to chant softly.

"Ligatis pedibus quo lapis in sole, figuratis in ligatura auri non omittere."

As the words flowed silently from their lips they watched as the ring melted rapidly before casting itself solid around the rock encasing it in its form. Once finished the daylight ring was complete.  
Now for the bad part.  
Rising slowly from their position on the floor Lizzie smiled at Hope encouragingly. They'd been watching Josie, Penelope, and her parents speaking for over an hour now, neither of them was sure that they wanted to be interrupted. Taking a breath Hope settles herself before Penelope's attention turned to her.  
"Penelope" Hope cleared her throat dryly. "From Lizzie and I" She hummed as Penelope took the ring from her palm slipping it on her finger.

"Thanks, Hope" Penelope smiled, Hope couldn't help but smile back trying her best to ignore the dagger looks coming from Josie as she stretched her arm to her.

"So when are you leaving?" Alice cleared her throat breaking the tense atmosphere that had settled around them.

"In the morning," Lizzie nodded stepping up beside Penelope. "Our dad will be expecting us"

"He won't be happy with all this" Penelope shook her head, the thought of Alaric's imminent meltdown making her stomach lurch.

"No he won't, but he'll listen, he'll understand" Josie reasoned quietly her grip on Penelope's hand tightening reassuringly.

"I hope he does" Alice hummed with an air of finality.

It was hard to tell what would happen when they returned. Penelope was a new species, would the vampires welcome her as one of their own? Would the witches shun her, she could lose all her friends.

As Hope watched Josie and Penelope excuse themselves quietly and disappear down to Penelope's room she wondered how their relationship would change now that Penelope was different.

Would Josie be able to deal with Penelope's new life? Would she be able to cope with Penelope's immortality, how would their future look in her eyes?

Would Penelope allow herself to be close to Josie?

The ente uncertainty of their future made Hope feel sick. Not only had she ruined her own friendships with the girls, but she could also have ruined Josie and Penelope's relationship too.

"Hope?" Lizzie's voice was gentle as the blonde appeared before her sleeping bags in hand. "You okay?"

Hope could only nod. Smiling sadly Lizzie knew it was a lie, Hope hadn't been okay since the clearing. She had been beating herself up inside ever since and the worst thing about it was Lizzie didn't know how to help.

When Lizzie was upset and on the verge of an episode Hope knew what to do, Hope had even volunteered as a missile Lizzie could fling across rooms. But now its Hope's turn to be sad and Lizzie was completely out of her dept.

Laying out the sleeping bags Lizzie watched from the corner of her eye as she Hope stirred too, changing quickly from her clothes into pajamas and climbing into her sleeping bag. Shutting out the lights Lizzie blindly did the same tripping a few times over her shoes before climbing into her own and settling down in awkward silence.

Lizzie felt terrible, stupid even, an as the soft sounds of Hope's sniffles and sobs began from beside her it only got worse. 

Hope was crying, Hope Mikaelson was crying. And despite the shock that filled her Lizzie pushed herself to do something, to do what Josie had done for her a thousand times. Turning on her side she faced the crying girl before raising a gentle hand encasing Hope's in her own. It wasn't much, it was nothing really, but the soft smile that filled Hope's face as she wiped her tears was a sign, it was enough, and that was what mattered.

_____________

When it was time to go Josie watched from the passenger seat as Penelope was embraced by her parents. There was a strange sense of de ja Vu as she watched Penelope sheepishly wipe her tears from her cheeks before blowing them a few final kisses and climbing into the driver seat.

Taking the aux chord from her outstretched hand Josie smiled as Penelope started the engine. It was going to be a long drive. In the back seat Hope and Lizzie we already close to sleep, Hope's head leaning gently on Lizzie's shoulder. She was glad they were sleeping, despite her hatred for Hope she knew how bad it would be for her when they returned tot he school. She knew Alaric would not be happy, with any of them and once Hope saw that Josie knew that whatever mental torture the tririb was putting herself through would only double.

Josie was meant to hate Hope, every bone in her body told her to despise her. But as hard as it was Josie had to admit what she really felt.

First of all, she was grateful. It may not have been in the manner they wanted but Penelope was alive thanks to Hope, and secondly. She felt bad. 

Josie knew the type of person Hope was, she knew that Hope would carry her guilt with her forever, she would never forgive herself, and that made Josie sad. 

Reaching over the consol she entwined her fingers with Penelope delicately, the dulcet tones of her playlist filling the space air around them. Smiling bittersweetly at her Penelope drove slowly, Josie didn't know whether she was just being careful, or whether she was trying desperately to delay the inevitable. Either way in a few hours Josie would be in front of her father once more, with a belly full of nerves and an explanation on the tip of her tongue.

She could only Hope, he would allow her to release it.

_____________________

 

"For the first time" Penelope paused briefly glancing at the encouraging smile on Josie's lips "It was okay"

"And you feel okay?" Alaric questioned sternly.

"I feel... okay" Penelope nodded.

It had taken almost an hour to calm Alaric down. And it had taken even longer to explain to him what happened. But eventually between the hundred "I told you something would happen"s and yelling Josie and Penelope managed to catch him up.

"Have you fed on animals yet?" he leaned back in his chair seeming to survey the scene before him. To say Alaric was angry was an understatement. Josie had never seen her father so enraged. it was clear to her in that moment that he was no longer speaking to her, instead, he was ensuring that Penelope was okay and adjusting well, and despite to twinge of sadness that gave her she was happy to see it.

"I've only fed once, at the, you know" Penelope answered awkwardly, the memories of her first feeding making her cringe. She'd tried not to think of it much since, but every so often it would creep back into her mind and she would find her heart rate and adrenaline rising once more.

"Well, you're new and volatile so we'll begin your new diet immediately. Just a warning, it's not great for the first while,"

 

Penelope simply nodded, grasping her hands awkwardly in front of her. It felt like she was in trouble, being scolded in the principal's office like a child, she didn't like it.

"Lizzie and Hope made you a daylight ring?" Alaric stood suddenly heading to his bookcases, pulling some books from it he returned.

"Yep," Penelope hummed wiggling the fingers on her right hand showing off the petite silver band encasing the azure blue Lapis lazuli rock they had gifted her.

 

"Good" Alaric nodded before dropping the books on the table with a thud. "I've had hundreds of young vampires in this school Penelope. But never have I had a student turn into one during their stay here, this is new territory, to say the least"

"These books may help, I know it's scary. I've been there myself, the first few months as a new vampire are hard" smiling softly he met Penelope's wary eyes. "But you have help and support. Whatever you need we can help with"

"Thank you, Dr. Saltzman" Penelope hummed softly as she rose. Gathering the books before her she followed Josie out the door and into the hallway.

"Well that went okay," Josie said sheepishly as she turned to Penelope who was barely flinching under the stack of large leather-bound books in her arms.

"Yeah it did" Penelope chuckled nervously, it had gone much better than expected.

"So what you gonna do for the day" Josie teetered on her toes happily.

"Probably unpack, study, exams start tomorrow," Penelope answered quietly as she began sauntering toward her half of the building.

"Shit exams" Josie grimaced, in comparison to their current situation exams seemed like such an arduous and utterly human task.

"You'll do fine, we all will despite our lack of study, it'll work out" Penelope chuckled as Josie began to follow

"I didn't know your dads a vampire" Penelope allowed the words to tumble of her lips finally. Dr. Saltzman's words had taken her by surprise, she could hardly concentrate on anything he said after, it just seemed so... absurd.

 

"He was" Josie corrected softly earning a look of confusions from Penelope. "He never really explained it fully, all I know is he was turned into an original vampire by Hope's grandmother. I don't really know how it was reversed though"

 

Nodding Penelope left it at that. This school was full of secrets, she wasn't sure she wanted to pry anymore.  
With a soft kiss on the cheek, Penelope bid Josie goodbye, eager to tackle the stack of books in her hand, eager to get back to familiarity.

 

Watching fondly as Penelope made her way down the hall Josie decided to head toward her own room. Penelope was right, after all, exams were tomorrow, she had to get some preparation finished at least.

"I thought you were with dad" Lizzie's voice greeted her as she slipped through her familiar bedroom door. Their week had been long and hard and even though returning had quite the ordeal, Josie was happy to be back.

"That conversation is over thank god" Josie answered before flopping down on her bed.

"How did he take it?" Lizzie's eyebrow arched, from her position folding clothes she could almost she the anxiety filling Josie at the thought.

"As well as can be expected" Josie hummed sadly after a moment hesitation.

"Did you tell him about the spell?" Lizzie pried once more, abandoning her clothes in favour of the more serious matters being brought up.

"I did" Josie was quiet for a moment, "He said he would help us find a solution

"Hopefully we'll find one soon, dad surely has plenty of research on the merge hes just shown us." Lizzie's voice was so optimistic Josie couldn't bring herself to argue

"Yeah you're right" she mumbled softly her eyes fluttering closed as she melted into the comfort of the bed beneath her. It had been a long night, she hadn't slept much, mostly she had just sat awake watching Penelope as she drifted in unconsciousness. It was fear that had kept her awake, fear that if she closed her eyes for even a moment when she woke Penelope would be gone, that this all would have been a dream and Penelope really was dead. Josie's minded still seemed to be lingering on the lose she could have suffered instead of what she had gained.

Letting herself drift Josie ignored the call of her school work, instead relishing the tranquil sleep that engulfed her, though across the school things were different.

 

Penelope had practically fell through her bedroom door. Unlike what she'd expected the familiarity of her bedroom brought her no solace. Instead it simply reminded her of what she now was. Grimoires and spell books seemed to stare at her from her bookshelf.

Traitor they whispered Betrayer, deserter. These books that Penelope would never have any use for again taunted her, disgusted by the new form she took. Turning her back on them she tried to push the guilt she felt down. Penelope hadn't met up with any of the other witches since she'd returned, in fact she doubted any of them knew what had happened yet.

How would they react? Would the scold her, abandon her, would they still be her friends? how would the vampires react, would they welcome her into their family, would they isolate her alienate her from their existence.

Penelope tried to ignore the bubble of anxiety that was growing within her. She knew returning would be hard, but she had thought about all oft he consequences yet. But instead of dwelling on it Penelope decided to make herself busy. Maybe if she took her mind off it she would be able to calm down. She was grateful for a moment alone. She loved Josie she really did, Penelope wanted to spend every waking moment with her. But now it was different, Penelope scared herself, it was so easy for her to snap, she didn't trust the sketchy feeling that filled her when she was around Josie. Though it hurt to admit, Penelope was afraid to be around the girl she loved.

Reaching for her school bag she emptied her books onto her desk. Sliding Alaric's books to the side, she would tackle them later. Setting up her study space Penelope already felt better, some time concentrating would definitely do her some good. Before she began she headed to the bathroom, and result of vampirism that had her completely baffled, she was dead, why did she still need to pee?

Reaching the door, her mind was flooded with the thought as she grasped she handle pulling it gently. Or so she thought. When the entire door broke off its hinges it almost smacked her in the face.

"For fuck sake" she scolded herself loudly practically stomping her foot in frustration. It seemed like she would never be able to comprehend her new found strength either.

Propping the door against the wall she moved on. Now wasn't the time to deal with this. As she took a seat the stack of school books before her threatened to engulf her, with a deep breath she willed herself to begin. Opening her maths textbook she took in the equations before her. These she understood, if only life was as easy as math, Penelope would be fucking great at life then.

But life wasn't as easy as math and as Penelope delved into the problems before her she could feel a tugging on her line of sight, a whisper over she shoulder. Glancing toward the spine of one of Alaric's book she pushed down the temptation to open it. School work is what mattered, right?

Right?

 

With a huff she gave in pulling it form its stack opening it on its first page.

The book was old, she could tell by the pictures printing using a press on the inside cover. The writing small and concise, flicking through the pictures of burning victims tied to stakes, and shackled being dragged through village squares, she turned back to the index. Drawing her finger over the chapter titles, she found one that sparked her interest. 

Chapter 17: Legacy of the New Vampiro.

Flicking through the thin pages she found the chapter with ease and began to read.

"The legacy of new vampires throughout history must be understood based on the situations those beings inherited. In 1347 the Black Plague of Europe sparked a period of thriving for the vampire community. It was easy for a Vampire to create others, once the death carts came and took the bodies of those who had passed nobody questioned where they were taken, often times those who were still alive but on the brink of death were even carted of too, making them easy targets for lonely Vampires. Such situations were replicated in various times throughout history. The American Civil War, Chernobyl, The Wrath of Attila the Hun, The Irish Potato Famine, the Vietnamese War, World War 1 and 2 and the A bombs."

Penelope flicked on, though the history of vampirism interested her and she knew she would eventually come back read these passages at later stage, right she wanted to read about her own kind.

"A new born vampire often be compared to that of a parasite" 

Penelope's brow wrinkled in offence at the words before her. A parasite? 

"Their impulsive feeding habits lend them the reputation for being reckless, a ghoul of no moral structure, unable to control themselves past the adrenaline of the feed. These beasts can be sorted mainly into two categories, The Denials, those who detest their feeding habits and manage to control themselves based on a moral premise and. The Rippers, those who also detest their feeding habits but crumble under the weight of their craving, once they fall into the pit of disregard and lack of emotion are practically irredeemable. Rippers, are known as the the most savage and malicious creatures on the planet, who once taken by their desires hold no importance to human life. However should they be brought back from their immoral haze of death, they would punish themselves for all existence unable to forgive their lack of remorse and never grasping self control completely. A Ripper is volatile and to be avoided.

That being said, whether a vampire is in Denial or a Ripper, both categories maintain the tools to create huge evils on earth and ravage human life without hesitation"

"Hey" A soft voice from the doorway broke Penelope's concentration.

"Hey," Penelope cleared her throat with a jump snapping the book shut in her hands with a loud thump "Hope, what's up?"

"Just checking in, how are you feeling?" Hope smiled from the doorway, she dared go no further until invited, Hope had done enough, she didn't want to intrude on Penelope's personal space too.

"I'm okay, getting there" placing her book on the furthest clear section of the table Penelope willed it to be as far from her possible. She wasn't a savage, she wasn't a beast, she would never do those things, would she? 

"Come in" Penelope smiled pushing down the disgust that had filled her as she read.

"Doing some study?" Hope questioned easily as she stepped into the room, the decided to ignore that fact that Penelope's bathroom door was off its hinges, instead she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Trying to at least" Penelope chuckled "Its not been going to well though"

 

"You'll do fine, your'e intelligent" Hope lay back staring at the ceiling as Penelope fell into a comfortable silence.

"Why are you being so nice?" she barely heard Penelope's words. Propping herself on her elbows she realised the short haired girl had turned her back. Facing the table now Penelope toyed with a pen nervously.

"Well, because this is my fault," Hope said easily "I let you do this to yourself, so I want to make it as easy a possible for you, I want to help if you'll let me" Leaving her sentence open to interpretation hope hoped Penelope would allow her to help, even talk to her, maybe it would be easier for both of them if she did.

"Okay" Penelope nodded, twisting her swivel chair back around. Hope noticed the tightness of her grip as she clasped her hand before her. "Its weird you know" 

Her words almost made Hope jump with excitement, she was letting her in, she was letting her help!

"Sometimes I forget I don't have my magic anymore and I try and there's just nothing" Penelope said glumly gesturing vaguely toward the impressive collection of grimoires that filed her walls.

"Other times I forget how strong I am, I tore my en suite door off" Penelope grimaced at the memory. Hope nodded thoughtfully, she'd wondered what happened there, it made sense, at least it wasn't frustrated rage, accidents were okay, mistakes could be fixed right?

"I still need to pee, whats with that I'm fucking dead" Penelope chuckled softly shaking her head in confusion.

"My dad used to say exercise helps," Hope offered easily "And well, alcohol, but there's not much of that around here"

"Exercise?" Penelope repeated, her interest was peaked, Hope's father was one of the oldest vampire in existence, of course Hope would know what to do.

"Yeah, maybe you could spar with me some mornings," their was no pressure behind her offer, to ensure Penelope didn't feel it she continued quickly. "Or I could show you how to shadow box, so you could do it alone, or with Josie"

"No," Penelope mumbled softly "Maybe you and I could?"

"Of course" Hope nodded in understanding, both Lizzie and her had noticed how careful Penelope been being around Josie since it happened. Penelope had driven the entire way back to school with her driver side window open. And she'd hardly seen them kiss once since.

When Hope and Lizzie figured out that Josie and pen were back together it was hardly a surprise, both of them welcomed the idea and the other girl's happiness, but seeing them like this was hard.

"She still hates me doesn't she" Hope practically whispered

"She just needs time" Penelope shook her head softly. "She doesn't hate you, she just hates this situation, this is not what either of us wanted for the other"

"How is she with all this immortality stuff?" Hope questioned carefully, curious to know how their relationship was faring or had she really ruined that too?

"We haven't really spoken about it much" Penelope sounded sad when she spoke, bu there was a sense of hope there too, Josie loved Penelope and vice versa, they would figure this out.

"Meet me by the dock after dinner, we'll get your MMA career kick started, who knows, maybe we can get you to the Olympics" Hope rose slowly

"See you Hope" Penelope smiled at her watching happily as she left.

Penelope supposedly she should probably head for dinner too. Rising quickly Penelope ran tot the door.

"Hope wait I'm coming too" she yelled catching the tribrid's attention from down the hall way. Sprinted through the door pulling it behind her yet again she didn't think until she heard the crack of the door shutting. Flinching she cursed herself as little plumes of dust fell from the ceiling.

"You are going to knock this entire school down" Hope's chuckled from behind her as the dissipated the shock within her, her grimace slowly turning to a smile until little chuckles of her own erupted from her lips.

"Shut up" Penelope chuckled as she made her way down the hall nudging Hope with her shoulder playfully.

_________

As requested Penelope met Hope on the dock after dinner. With a belly full of her first diet meal she could only think of two words to describe to ordeal that was drinking animal blood. 

Vile, yet satisfying. It was horrendous compared to the taste of the fresh human blood she'd tasted merely a day ago. But seeing the look of encouragement and pride on Josie's face as she drank pushed Penelope to do it, if not for herself, for them both.

By the time she showed up Hope was already warmed up, a sweat had settled itself on her brow. 

"Hey" Penelope greeted her sheepishly as she stepped up to the edge of the dock. She had never sparred before, she was completely out of her dept, int he past Penelope had always depended on the her magic to do her fighting, but now that was gone.

"Hey" Hope smiled landing one last kick on the bag before inviting her onto the dock area. "You ready?"

 

Smiling nervously Penelope stepped up the bag as requested.

"So tell me what the hardest parts are" Hope circled her calmly as Penelope looked over the bag warily.

"What do you mean?" The new vampire questioned as she noted how hard the punch bag looked, surely it would hurt to hit that, surely.

"Tell me the worst parts of being a vampire so far" Hope questioned handed Penelope a pair of gloves.

Penelope wanted to curl into herself at the question. Vampirism was hard, for sure. But she didn't want anyone to know that. Penelope had always watched the vampires and wondered why they were so volatile, so aggressive so... annoying, and now she understood. But now wasn't the time for pride, now was the time for honesty, Penelope was never going to get better at this is she wasn't honest firstly with herself and secondly with the people around her.

"I'm Hungry all the time." Penelope admitted quietly. It felt horrible to say it out loud. But when the judgement she expected didn't come from Hope instead she felt relief.

"I'm not used to my own body and that frightens me" She said a little louder this time slipping on her gloves, growing in confident as she saw the encouragement on Hope's face.

 

"I'm scared to be alone with people, especially Josie" Penelope made eye contact with Hope this time, watching intently for surprise or confusion, but still Hope did nothing ,she simply listened.

"And someday I will have to watch everyone mortal person i know wither and die" Penelope finished, admitting one of the things that had plagued her since the moment she'd made this plan.

"Okay" Hope began slowly "Well, I can't help with the things that are to come, but I can help with the things bothering you now"

"Physical exertion, will stimulate your body and replicate the feeling of a feeding," She explained "But only if you use the true extent of your strength. Punch the bag" Hope pointed at the hard unforgiving surface that hung before them.

"What?" Penelope tried to protest but Hope hardly let her finish.

"As hard as you can, punch the bag Penelope" Hope encouraged her and eventually Penelope gave in. Throwing a hand out in front of her she punched the bag with as much force as she could conjure.

"Now tomorrow is the first day of our exams" Hope mentioned casually.

"And?"

"And, it is going to be difficult for you, to sit in that room with all those, mortal witches and wolves" Hope said matter of factly.

"Your point Hope?" Penelope practically spat at her as her fist made contact once more.

"My Point Penelope, is that you need to prepare yourself for that, because Josie might not be there to stop you this time"

Hope's words stopped her in her tracks.

"How do you know about that?" Penelope turned to her now, her voice low as she watched Hope look at her warily, a sight that made her sick.

"Josie told Lizzie, Lizzie told me" Hope took a step back, watching as Penelope ran a gloved hand through her hair "Don't worry, Alaric doesn't know, or your parents"

Dropping her hands in frustration Penelope turned her back on the bag and Hope. She should have known, of course Josie would tell Lizzie, and of course Lizzie can't keep a secret.

"Penelope," Hope sighed watching as the new vampire sat herself down on the grassy edge "Nobody is judging you for, that, we are all here to help" she explained sincerely pulling her own gloves from her hands. Squatting in front of her she tried to catch her eye to make her believe her words and eventually it worked.

"What if I can't ever stop" Penelope's voice sounded broken

"You will" Hope smiled softly at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because that's why we're here now" Hope chuckled catching her hand pulling her to her feet again. "To reach you self control. I know you're angry Penelope. I know you have rage inside you, this is your chance to let it out, without hurting anybody"

Hope was right. Penelope was angry, angry with herself, angry with life and this was her chance to let it out. Penelope would rather hurt this bag in front of her than anyone she loved. So instead of pushing down the rage she'd been caging this whole time she let it out. Letting Hope lead her back in front of the bag she settled herself into a fighting stance, taking a breath before lashing out at the bag again and again. Each time getting harder and quicker, each time making her feel lighter already as she imagined each of her problems on the bag before her.

Penelope could do this, she knew she could.

 

———————————  
Hi guys,  
Sorry for the delay. My laptop broke and I was traveling a little. My back is getting better thankfully!  
I've  decided I will be splitting this book into two parts. In this story there will be approximately 3 more chapters and then I will continue the story on another. I'll let you know what it's name will be and when I'll begin it.  
Thank you all for you support and patience, your comments make my day.  
Love always,  
Katie x


	18. Part 18

Hurricane Lorenzo is about to flatten my tiny island of Ireland so I wanted to publish this before the power got cut.  
One more chapter left and I have it already written, should I publish it tonight?  
Thank you   
Katie x  
—

When Penelope woke the next morning she felt like she was going to be sick. Which was something she wasn't quite sure vampire could do, but based on the fact that she still some basic bodily function she raced to the toilet anyway.

Thankfully it was a false alarm. Instead of retching like she thought she would, she sat on the icy cold tile floor for a moment gathering her composure. Leaning her head back against the wall she breathed. In and out, in and out until her stomach settled and she could think straight. At first, this nausea seemed unprovoked but once she remembered what day it was and what she would have to do today she realized why.

It was the first day of exams.

How had she forgotten? Scrapping herself off the bathroom floor she went to the sink, splashing cold water on her face she willed her pulse to slow, she willed herself to calm down. Things would be easier if she was calm, collected, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself nothing seemed to work. The thought of accidentally hurting someone was crippling.

Emerging from her bathroom she sat on the edge of her bed, unable to will herself to get ready. Maybe she could say she was sick, vampires got sick right? Maybe Alaric would let her take the exam up here? There was no way.

Alaric didn't know about what happened that first night. As for as Alaric was concerned Penelope was adjusting extremely well.

"Come in" she sighed hearing a soft knock at her bedroom door. Pushing down the anxiety that filled her she plastered a hopefully convincing smile on her face, the door creaking open slowly.

"Hey" Josie appeared in the opening, hair curled softly falling over her shoulders, plain white school shirt tucked into her skirt, books clutched against her chest as she tried to decipher the odd look on Penelope's face. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Pen?" She tried again. Penelope was silent, shuffling her feet slightly as she wiped her nervous hands on her thighs.

"You're gonna do fine" Josie smiled softly, stepped toward the clearly anxious girl Josie set her books on the table, placing her hands on Penelope's shoulders.

"You can do this Pen" she spoke softly, watching as Penelope's green and bright filled with a spark of Hope.

"What if something happens?" Penelope stepped toward her tucking her head under her chin, arms wrapping around Josie's waist.

"Then you just, get yourself out of there" Josie mumbled into Penelope's hair holding her close, rubbing her back reassuringly. "I'll find you,"

"What if I can't"

"You can" Josie kissed her forehead delicately tucking her hair behind her ear. Feeling Penelope's hand release her Josie let her step away watching fondly as Penelope dressed quickly, leaning against her table she watched at Penelope pinned back some of her hair before turning to her with a slight smile.

"How do I look?"

"Ravishing m' lady" Josie announced playfully as Penelope gathered her bag chuckling softly.

"Ditto" she chuckled kissing Josie tenderly lacing their hands together as they made their way out the door.

Maybe the day wouldn't be that bad.

_______________

Entering the exam hall with a belly full of animal blood Penelope felt a little better. Thankfully the room was familiar, she'd had almost every school examination since she started in this school here. This time it was different though, she was different.

Taking her assigned seat she lay out her pencil and eraser. She was happy that she recognised at least a few people in the room. MG was a few seats to her right, and Lizzie several rows in front of her. Maybe that would make it easier if she wasn't alone.

After all, there were so many things in that room that already picked at her resolve.

The heat, little prickles of sweat settled on the back of her neck. As she watched the professor hand out the test sheets and answer pages.

The light, burned into her sensitive eyes making it momentarily hard for her to focus on the tiny font of the question sheet that had just been placed on her table.

The sounds, the ticking of the clock at the front of the room, the professor giving permission for them to begin, their hearts, it was as if someone was outside the door with a jackhammer violently assaulting the door.

The smells, fresh pencil chippings, clean white paper, dusty windowsills, their blood in such a small space and so many of them. 

Putting her head down she plucked a pencil from the table and scrawled her name on top of the page. It was only a few weeks ago that a pen had burned a rippling patch of flesh on her hand. Looking over the healed area now she sort of missed it. In a way, that scar, that burn, had brought Josie back to her.

Pushing the thought from her head Penelope tried to concentrate. Looking down at the sheet she was happy to see that this was the math exam. How could she have forgotten? She quickly scribbled down the workings and the answers to the first few problems. Looking over them to double-check something caught her attention.

Creaking, the continuous and incessant creaking of a floorboard under anxious feet. Sure enough, looking up she could see the leg of some wolf before her bouncing nervously. Gritting her teeth she ignored it, pushing the sound to the back of her head with all the other distractions that flooded the room.

Loosening the top button of her shirt she put her head down again, she needed to concentrate, she needed to do well in the exam. But with every moment spent in that room, it got harder.

The room got hotter, the light got brighter, the sound layered over each other in a cacophony of painful distraction, and the smell. Oh, the smell was beginning to light a fire in Penelope that she recognised all too well, and a feeling deep within her that she dreaded.

Thirst.

She practically groaned in frustration as a witch two seats to her right and one in front brushed her hair off her shoulder exposing her neck. Penelope's fingers dug into the soft plastic of her chair as the scent hit her.

She couldn't help but think of how easy it would be to pull one of those witches off their chair and drain them on the spot. She would be so quick, she doubted even one of the wolves could stop her in time.

One wouldn't hurt, then she would feel better and this would be easier, right?

Just one.

She couldn't snap herself out of her thoughts, instead, it was MG who did.

"Pen, you good?" MG's voice was nervous from beside her as he edged closer to her.

What? How long was he standing there? Why was he standing there? And why was everyone staring at her....?

She could hear their whispering as more and more of them turned to face her.

Embarrassment flooded through her as she blushed violently eyes falling to her lap where they stayed in a fixed state of shock. The pencil, that minutes ago she had used to write her name on her test sheet, was protruding from her leg, a thin line of blood flowing down her le and pooling on the floor beneath her.

When did it happen? Had she done it? Scanning through her thoughts she tried to remember if she had and after a moment she could recall it. She had almost been out of her seat when she'd done it, eyes fixed on the witches a few seats away, blinded by the thirst that engulfed her. She was just about to attack, just about to lose control. How had she stopped herself?

"I- I need to go MG" she blurted out, the memory reigniting the thirst within her as she pulled the pencil from her leg throwing it across the table before her.

"What?" Confusion filled his face as he watched her stumbled to her feet her table and chair skidding noisily across the hardwood floor.

"MG I need to leave" Penelope spat through gritted teeth as she pushed past him.

Sprinting toward the back of the room, her throat ablaze her heart pounding in her chest she practically knocked the door off its hinges bursting into the hallway.

She had to get out of here, now.

_________________

"She stabbed herself, ran out the door like a maniac Josie" MG explained animatedly.

"It probably got too much for her, I should go find her" pinching the bridge of her nose Josie tried to ignore the strange glances from wolves and witches alike as they filed out of the exam hall.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Lizzie asked her warily, she had seen Penelope, she knew she wasn't doing so well. The thought of her sister going after a starving maniac vampire scared her.

"She's just scared Lizzie, she didn't hurt anyone"

"She didn't look scared earlier Josie, she looked hungry" MG but in before Lizzie could answer

"She won't hurt me, Do not tell dad, I'm serious Lizzie" Josie sighed in annoyance turning on her heel before either of them could say anymore. Penelope was struggling, she knew she was, and the longer she was alone, the more Penelope would dig herself into a hole of shame.

Heading upstairs Josie found Penelope's bedroom empty. The dock, she had to be by the dock. Stopping by the kitchen Josie dipped into the blood bag fridge, maybe it would help Penelope sedate her thirst.

Even from about 100 meters, Josie could see how much effort Penelope was putting in to beating the bag, how aggressive she was being. Penelope was practically flying around the hanging object, running full speed, hitting it from all sides. Kicks, punches, slaps, elbows, gritting her teeth a grimace filled her face as she worked away at the stubborn surface, releasing all her angry in the form of blows that echoed across the empty space.

"You should be more gentle with yourself" Josie whispered stopping as she reached the edge of the dock.

"Why I have super healing, super speed, super strength, I don't need to be careful" Penelope punched bag with enough speed Josie barely even saw her do it, a plume of dust clouding the air around her. Penelope hadn't even looked at her yet, her concentration was still completely on the nag as she continued her onslaught.

"I mean with your mind Pen" Josie stepped forward warily putting herself between Penelope and the bag. "It's still you up there, I know who you are and you need to be careful"

"It's hard to be careful when every one of your senses is catastrophically imploding Josie" Penelope snapped at her suddenly, the sound coming out in a sort of growl. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Penelope stepped away carefully.

"It's okay" Josie smiled softly, shaking the trickle of fear than ran down her back away. Holding out the blood bag she hoped Penelope would take it from her, and relief filled her when she did."

"They're all talking about me, aren't they?" Penelope asked pulling the nozzle off in a quick tug.

"They'll forget about it soon, you know they always do" Josie reassured her carefully, but Penelope wasn't convinced. Shaking her head she drank, emptying the contents of the blood bag rapidly. Josie watched in awe as her eyes transformed darkening even in the evening light, blue veins pulsating around her lids as she sucked it dry.

"What can I do?" Josie tried helplessly as Penelope finished tosing it by her things.

"Nothing Jo" Penelope shook her head glumly pulling her gloves from her hands.

"Tell me about it" Josie hummed watching as Penelope threw her gloves onto the decking crossing her legs as she lowered herself to the ground.

"About what?" Penelope sighs.

"The feelings you have, the changes Pen, talk to me" Josie followed her slowly lowering herself down Josie settled beside her.

Staring out over the still water she could only think of the last few mortal moments her and Penelope had together. The moment they finally made up, their afternoon of bliss with their picnic. It saddened Josie to think that while she had enjoyed those moments in naive bliss, Penelope knew what would happen the whole time.

"It's not getting any easier Jojo" Penelope started, toying with her hands as she thought of how to articulate herself. "It feels like..." Josie's heartbroken as she watched Penelope practically sink into herself in shame as she described it.

"Television static. My body is buzzing like the smallest thing could set it off, push me over the edge"

"All of the time?"

"Most of the time, it ebbs occasionally" Penelope picked at the weathered timber beneath them, making wary eye contact with Josie. She was relieved to find a comforting smile on her face.

"When?" Josie cuddled against Penelope side, slipping her hand into hers.

"When I feed, or when I beat the shit out of that bag, or Hope" Penelope gazed over water as she spoke. It was true when Penelope and Hope sparred it was momentarily better, but that could never prepare her for what came after, for what tore its way out of the depts of her mind every day.

Josie nodded grimly, leaning her cheeks against Penelope's shoulder.

"What about your senses?" She tried to change the topic seamlessly but Penelope caught onto her discomfort.

"I can hear... everything?" Penelope noted, swinging her legs off the side of the dock.

"Really?"

"Really" Penelope chuckled at the light of interest that sparked in her eyes. "There's a beehive about 80ft into the tree line " she offered easily.

"What else" Josie questioned in excitement linking their arms together.

"Someone just started a car in the staff parking lot. And someone just broke a glass in the dining hall" Penelope listed as she heard each of these things happening in the background. The hearing was probably the best part about vampirism. It was interesting to listen, to hear the essence of life around her, but the thing Penelope liked about it most was, she could tune it out.

"Your heart skips when we make eye contact" Penelope blushed softly watching as Josie's cheeks flooded. "Which is good reassurance after your speech the other night"

"You know I meant every word of it Pen" Josie smiled swinging her feet bellow her, playfully knocking Penelope's.

"I know" she smirked softly.

"And I can hear the goosebumps you just got, you're cold?" Penelope chuckled lifting an arm tucking Josie under it.

"A little" Josie admitted sheepishly.

"C'mon let's go inside, dinners almost ready anyway" Penelope jumped to her feet taking Josie's hands pulling her after her.

"Am I ever going to get used to that" Josie chuckled following her easily.

"I hope so, you're stuck with me Saltzman" Penelope chuckled at the soft jump in Josie's heartbeat as their lips met tenderly.

Gathering Penelope's things they made their way back tot he school.

"How are your parents? Have you spoken to them much since we got back?" Josie spoke softly as she led Penelope away from the dock and back to the school.

"They're doing okay," Penelope said softly lacing her hand with Josie's swinging them between them "The coven feels different though, a transition to vampirism wasn't enough, mom told them how it happened. They're angry we associated with Gemini's."

"Shit" Josie cringed, she hadn't thought about that.

"They'll get over it, they have to" Penelope said comfortingly squeezing her hand.

"Hopefully" Josie hummed as they stepped off the grass and onto the stone of the steps.

"I said it already babe they are stuck with you" Penelope chuckled nudging Josie a little too hard with her hip causing the two girls to stumble through the back door together in a fit of giggles.

"I was wondering when you two would come back inside" Her father's voice caught Josie off guard. raising her head she followed the source. Lizzie and he were standing in the doorway side by side, but it was the other blonde that made the beaming grin break across her face.

"Mom!?" Josie erupted taking in the bright smile that filled her mother's face

"Hi baby" Caroline greeted her, hands clasped together in front of her face in excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Dropping Penelope's hand Josie practically launched herself into her mother's arms. It had only been a few weeks since she'd seen her. But ever since they'd gotten home from Europe and started researching the merge Josie had craved her mother's logic and love every day.

"Hello, Penelope" Caroline greeted the quiet girl as she released Josie.

"Hi, Mrs Salvatore" Penelope smiled apprehensively.

Stepping toward her Caroline pulled the short-haired girl into a hug. Caroline had always gotten along well with Penelope, she cherished the love Josie and Penelope shared. She had seen a brightness in Josie since they'd gotten together, and Caroline was extremely grateful for Penelope.

"How are you doing?" The blonde embraced her gently having been informed by Alaric of the new turn of events in Penelope's life. "Are you okay?

"I'm getting there" Penelope nodded sincerely as they broke the hug. Penelope had always liked Caroline, not only because she had let her off that time she'd caught her sneaking in stoned with the munchies. But because Caroline was kind and easy to talk to, she genuinely cared for her students and Penelope respected that.

Turning back to the twins Caroline glanced around the small group aware of Hope who had just wandered around the corner by accident. Lizzie, Josie, Penelope and Hope, The Formidable Foursome, as she'd nicknamed them when Alaric told her what they did. And even though she was happy to be home and see them all, they had put their lives at risk and that had to be addressed.

"So" She started clapping her hand together enthusiastically "You guys stole the car and Penelope died?" she announced earning a chorus of groans from the girls as they were led into the library, bracing themselves for a scolding.

_____________________

Under the careful supervision of Caroline, the rest of the exams passed without a hitch.

Penelope took the rest of her exams in a segregated room, not because they wanted her to be kept away from the others it was at Penelope's requests. At first, Josie was upset about it, but seeing how more relaxed Penelope was she understood that it would be better for her, anyway she would do much better with her exams if she wasn't distracted by blood constantly.

Speaking of the blood-lust. Though Penelope didn't have any more incidences of lack of control, it was clear she was struggling. Late-night trips to the kitchen hunched over the blood bag refrigerator, evenings spent kicking the shit out of Hope, who was simultaneously happy to finally have an opponent able to match her ability, and worried that though Penelope was trying so hard she wasn't really getting any better.

Josie tried to ignore the changes she'd seen in the girl she loved, something that made it even harder on Penelope. Sometimes she felt like if she just told someone what was really going on maybe it would be easier.

On the last day of exams, Penelope and Josie decided to celebrate. Gathering an array of picnic food they planned on spending the evening by the lake. Blankets and basket in hand the walked through the school hallway with bright smiles on their faces. Penelope was growing used to pushing her worry down and as they rounded the last corner of the main corridor

"Hi, girls" Caroline's voice rang out through the hall as she swished her over her shoulder, a stack of books in hand.

"Hey" the girls chorused happily as caroline made up beside them and matched their pace.

"Heading out?"

"We're going to have a picnic" Josie smiling raising the basket easily

"Sounds fun" Caroline hummed before her tone dropped a little "Before you go, could I talk to you two? Just for a minute"

"Of course" they nodded, following her into the open door of the library the settled themselves on the sofa opposite each other.

"How are you guys doing?" Her mother's question confused Josie, her mom knew how they were doing, they were doing great, what was going on.

"Good" both girls hummed simultaneously.

Caroline was silent for a moment before she spoke, filling Penelope with a burst of nervous butterflies.

"I've been paying attention since I got home" she started slowly crossing her legs before her. "I've noticed some things, I just want to check-in"

"How are you really doing Penelope"

Penelope swallowed anxiously mulling over how she would answer. It wouldn't hurt, to tell the truth, a little right? Telling the truth was always good. Maybe now was the time, to tell the truth, Penelope trust Caroline.

"It's hard" Penelope nodded sincerely "It's so hard, I don't know how I haven't killed someone yet" She felt Josie stiffed slightly at her words, form the corner of her eyes she could see her picking nervously at her cuticles.

"The first time you fed?" Caroline probed lightly, willing Penelope to continue

"It went well" Josie jumped forward finishing her sentence with a beaming smile.

"It went horribly," Penelope corrected her truthfully, earning a shocked look from her girlfriend.

"Josie if you hadn't stopped me I would have torn his head off, I was completely out of control, I could have turned on you too" she tried to explain her sudden pout of honesty.

Josie could only stare at her in disbelief.

"I don't trust myself Mrs Salvatore" Penelope continued turning back to Caroline who was nodding understandingly. Tears welled Penelope's eyes, tears of relief, as she finally got to tell someone just how hard this all had really been. "I don't know what to do"

"You can only keep trying" Caroline hummed sadly a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I knew someone like that once, well we both did" she sounded sad as she spoke gesturing toward the brass plaque that hung over the door. "It will take time, but it's possible"

"Uncle Stefan?" Josie spoke up softly, she could tell by the wistful look in her mother's eye that she was right, they were sitting in his memorial library right now. Her mother hadn't ever been quite the same since Stefan passed.

Caroline nodded, "When he was good he was great, so caring and loving, he cared so much it was amazing," "But when he was bad, he was.. scary, a completely different person, utterly psychopathic."

"Penelope's not a psychopath mom" The appellation in Josie's voice made Penelope's head drop, how did she know that. How could Josie tell?

Sometimes Penelope did, feel like a psychopath.

"I know she's not" Caroline shook her head softly but before she could explain what she meant she was abruptly cut off

"Sorry to steal her mom but you happened to return at the worst possible time." Lizzie's voice came from the doorway as the tall blonde strutted into the centre of the room.

"Lizzie, what?" Josie questions in annoyance, watched as her sister stood hand on her hip, determination in her eyes.

"Game prep, Josie," Lizzie scoffed "The seasons last game, Salvatore Stallions vs Timberwolves our last chance to stick it to those disgusting hobbit troll hybrids. How could you forget this?"

"I don't know Lizzie, maybe because my girlfriend is a vampire now and one of us is going to die?" Threw back at her, this whole situation had caught her off guard. why did Penelope tell her mom about her first feed? Why was Lizzie pretending everything was okay? None of it made sense

"Like I could forget that," Lizzie grimaced slightly at the thought "But one day, Josie please,"

She started again taking a step toward her in excitement "Just one day. Then all summer we will research and slave over books and spells, but today, I need you not to be a witch, I need you to be the best wide receiver on the planet."

Caroline watched fondly as Josie rolled her eyes, squeezing Penelope's hand softly, promising to be back in time for the picnic before following her sister out of the reading room, desperately trying to shake the terrible feeling that rippled through her body.

"Did he hurt people?" Penelope spoke as she watched the last strains of Josie's shadow round the corner. She didn't want to ask in front of her, though Penelope trusted her and loved her, she sensed that Josie's innocence was clouding her judgment. She didn't seem to see the seriousness of this at all.

"He did, a lot of them" Caroline smiled sadly, toying with the pages of the books on her lap." People he knew, people he didn't know, people he loved, he was a Ripper"

"But he learned to control it, eventually, it took him 154 years of vampirism and decades of uncontrolled killing to tame himself, but he did"

Caroline's words had resonated with Penelope. Even as she'd excused herself politely Penelope wanted to continue their conversation but it felt wrong. That word, Ripper, Penelope's spine tingled when she'd heard her say it.

She'd read it in the book last week, she'd read what it meant, she'd read what Rippers do. Was she a Ripper? Is that what caroline meant? She couldn't be, Penelope didn't want to kill people, she was just hungry, all the time. Though the book, it had said that's what it was like. 

The book, Caroline, the symptoms, it was true.

Penelope was a Ripper.

The acceptance made tears prick in her eyes. caroline said it had taken Stefan Salvatore 154 years to overcome it, and at that, he was never fully in control. Headin down the hall Penelope let the tears that threatened minute before fall silently, sobbing as she weaved through the school.

She had to do something, she couldn't just live here without regulation, she couldn't. She had to do something.

__________

Lizzie had spent the day organizing the game day. A day with her mind off the merge and every other complication in her life felt good. She was absolutely in her element while organizing.

She had roped MG and Kaleb into gathering the sports gear and making sure the balls were sufficiently pumped. Landon, still in his sulking strop was in charge of hanging the jerseys. But now it was time for some relaxation. Pulling her hair into a loose bun she crossed her legs beneath her. Flicking on the cd player soft music flooded her mind she settled on the bed delicately. Brass bowl in hand she concentration on her breathing letting the natural power of the metal seep into her hands balancing her internal equilibrium.

Lizzie had to admit when her father first approached her with this idea she'd been sceptical. But she soon learned that this was what worked best for her. It made her feel better almost instantly

"What!?" she huffed opening her eyes in frustration. Of course, of fucking course, someone would want to see her right now. She couldn't have one moment of peace and quiet? Hadn't she given them all-sufficient instructions?

Watching the door open with a glare she prepared herself for she scolding she was to give whoever stood behind it. But as light flooded the room she soon calmed.

"Josie's not here, she's in the library I think" Lizzie huffed picking up the bowl again as Penelope stepped into the room.

"I'm not looking for Josie," she said sternly, her hands balled by her sides as she settled herself, accepting internally that she was about to ask Lizzie Saltzman for help.

"Then get out, can't you see I'm busy?" Lizzie shut her eyes trying to fall back into the state of relaxation she'd been pulled from

"Lizzie I need to talk to you," Penelope spoke quietly, she felt bad for interrupting her, she didn't particularly like Lizzie but she understood that things were hard for her sometimes.

"What do you want Penelope, it's been a day." she huffed opening her eyes once more.

"I just, I need a favour."

"Are you serious Penelope? Are you gonna ask me to let you die too?" Lizzie chuckled unfolding her legs and switching off her music.

Penelope was silent.

Stepping into the room she sat on the side of Josie's bed opposite Lizzie. Taking one of Josie's old tattered stuffed toys she smiled at it softly, before setting it down.

"Lizzie I don't know my own strength. I cannot control this feeling have within me." she started quietly

Lizzie was silent as she listened watching the shame that filled Penelope's face. It surprised her, to see Penelope this way. If Penelope was struggling, surely she would go to Josie, surely there was someone else she trusted more than Lizzie, what was she talking to her about it?  
"I could hurt someone at any moment and I don't think Josie realizes that, so, I need a favour."

"Why me, why not Hope again?" Lizzie said quickly, Penelope's words making her squirm. Was she feeling bad for Penelope? Was that the feeling that was filling her? How could she?

"I know how powerful you are and I know you don't necessarily like me so I think you're good for the job," Penelope explained watching Lizzie nervously, she could see an internal struggle playing out on the blondes face, she could only hope that whatever she was thinking wouldn't stop her from helping her.

"If I lose control, if I hurt someone, if I even try to hurt Josie. I want you to take me out."

"What?" Lizzie stuttered the seriousness in Penelope's voice washing over her with a shiver. There wasn't even a hint of hesitation in the brunette's eyes. She was being serious.

"I want you to incapacitate me, hurt me, kill me if you have to. Lizzie, just don't let me hurt her."

Penelope's heart was in her throat as she finished. She knew what she was asking, she new what Lizzie was capable of, but most importantly, she knew what she was capable of. This was the right thing to do. If Penelope was going to continue to live in this school, around mortals, around Josie, she needed to have a backup plan.

"I won't let you." Lizzie nodded sincerely, swallowing the sour feeling that filled her. Why would Penelope ask her this, why would she even think she needed this sort of help. Lizzie had no idea, but with Josie involved, Lizzie knew there was only one answer she could give.

"Thank you." Penelope nodded sighing as relief washed over her. There it was done. Standing slowly, she patted down her skirt nervously heading toward the door.

"This isn't for you," Lizzie called out as Penelope's hand fell onto the door handle "It's for Josie."

She watched as Penelope thought over her words before pushing the handle pulling the door open silently.

"I know," Penelope mumbled stepping out of the space pulling the door behind her. "That's why I chose you." she clarified as the door clicked shut between them. Leaving Lizzie in the silence and calm she had craved merely moments ago.


	19. Part 19

"Are you serious?" Lizzie practically screamed as she paced the team room "Landon you had one job, hang the jerseys, yet here they are, laying it the wet bundle that I left them in yesterday evening!"

"I forgot okay, it was just a mistake" Landon tried to stand up for himself but Lizzie wasn't having it. There would be no sabotage today, especially not from Hobbit boy.

"You don't understand, this is not just a game, this is our final moment of the year to prove to those clowns that we're better" Lizzie grabbed a hand full of jerseys cringing as she felt the soggy weight of them "How are we supposed to do that if we look like soggy poodles on the field. Or worse, if we have to wear the old gear, this is not a noughties throwback gig"

From across the room, it sounded like Lizzie was about to blast Landon straight through the window.

"Should we do something?" Josie eyed the pair warily as they argued. Placing a hand on Penelope's shoulder she used her for balance as she stretched her thigh muscle.

"Nah" MG shook his head "Its better for the game if she's angry, this is probably a good thing, she'll play better"

Emerging from the supply room Hope produced and old tattered sports bag.

"I knew they were back there somewhere" Dropping it on the ground they all grimaced as the tattered old jerseys tumbled out of the bag. They were torn and stained, and God knows when the last time they were cleaned was.

Picking one up in pinched fingers Josie's inspected it.

"It could be worse" she noted holding her breath as she slipped it over her head, offering one to Kaleb and MG. "Lizzie c'mon, we'll just have to wear these"

Joining the group Lizzie wore an angry frown. Pulling on a jersey in disgust she crossed her arms over her chest with determination.

"Let's crush these sons of bitches" she mumbled heading toward the door.

Bringing up the rear Penelope watched as the team jogged out onto the field. There were a lot of people there, students from both schools, parents, teachers. The stand was full of banners and signs. Wishing Josie luck she headed toward her usual section of the seats. They had spent all morning preparing under the glare of Lizzie's watchful eyes. Penelope didn't mind though, it was nice to just have one normal school day with Josie.

Watching her fondly Josie was happy Penelope had come to watch. The last time the played a game Penelope and Josie were at each other's throats, but this time it was different. Penelope was here to support her and Josie loved that. Tightening her belt Josie gathered with the team in the centre of the field.

"Remember, their forwards aren't as strong as usual, Conor, injured his knees last spring" she heard Kaleb explain as they hyped each other up. With all hands in a circle Josie tried to push down the nerves that filled her. She wanted to win, they all deserved to win. And honestly, Josie didn't want to see Lizzie face if they lost again.

"1,2,3, Stallions!" they chanted breaking their huddle in an eruption of hoots and yells. The energy was pumping, their adrenaline was flowing they were ready.

Stepping up to the line they faced the Timberwolves for the first time in moths. The familiar faces of the humans brought nothing but an annoyance to them all.

"Oh Stallions, its good to be back, ready to lose? I'm sure this won't last too long" Conor greeted them his sickening arrogance making them all groan.

"Yeah? Your sister said the same thing to me last night" Kaleb countered as Conor's face clouded with rage. High-fiving MG, Kaleb left Conor in the dust, laugher filling the group and even coming from some of the timberwolves.

"I respect women but that was good" MG gave due credit as they got into position.

Waiting for the whistle, they were ready, they could do this.

In the stands, Penelope took her seat. Despite the anxiety that filled her. Penelope found herself filled with excitement. She loved to watch the team play. They were good. Whether they used their magic or not, they were exceptionally good, the humans just happened to be better.

As the whistle blew Penelope thought over all the times they'd lost to the humans. It was embarrassing sometimes but Penelope didn't care, she enjoyed it either way.

Smiling softly she thought of some of the best moments. watching as Lizzie and MG enacted a particularly impressive play, Penelope remembered the day of the brawl.

It had been one of the first time Penelope had seen Lizzie stand up for Josie. The sound of the punch as Lizzie knocked Dana on her ass that day had made the whole crowd wince.

Penelope had been tempted to join that day but seeing how Josie and Lizzie were perfectly able to fend for themselves she left it. Instead, she watched chuckling softly, happy to see Josie fighting for once.

Penelope clapped enthusiastically as Josie made a run for the end line.

"That's my girl!" she called as the brunette twin made it over the line slamming the ball down.

"Touchdown!" Alaric yelled oevr the microphone the crowd going wild, the team celebrating briefly.

Penelope was glad Alaric and Caroline were there this time. It really meant a lot to the twins that their parents came to their games. And if Josie was happy, Penelope was happy.

With the ball back in the centre circle, the Timberwolves started, clearly very frustrated that the Stallion's had gained the first score.

Making some impressive ground Penelope watched as they pulled back cutting a dummy getting around MG before the vampire even knew what was going on, and with that, they were even yet again.

The entire first half continued like that. Each team playing equally well and the scoreboard reflecting that. Penelope clapped and yelled and even stole a banner to fly for her team. The carefreeness of the day engulfing her as she watched her girl dominate the field.

By half time the score was even and for the first time ever it seemed like the Salvatore Stallion's really had a chance of beating the Timberwolves.

Huddled by the sideline the team passed around water bottles. They were winded, but it was nothing compared to how tired the other team was. They were dead on their feet, Lizzie thought there would be no way they would play well in the second half.

"Okay guys, Kaleb's comment earlier on really stirred Conor, but now his energy's gone, we should use that against them" Lizzie mentioned quietly as they team stood around Alaric, his pen detailing some plays they could use. "He's the weakest link"

"I agree" Alaric seconded "Use his fatigue against him"

With that, the whistle for the second half blew. Nodding in understanding the team took to the field once more.

Reaching her position Josie took a chance and turned to find Penelope in the crowd, seeing the short brunette strain to see over the crowd waving at her enthusiastically warmed her heart, they could definitely do this. Today was the day.

Leaving her seat on the stand, Penelope moved herself to the sideline. From this angle, she could see much better. The Timberwolves were tired from here she could see that. Walking over to Caroline and Hope on the bench she took an easy seat beside them, the whistle signalling the beginning of the second half.

"So what do you think, looks promising," she said casually watching as Kaleb threw the ball overhead, it shooting like a bullet through the air only to be caught by a Timberwolf.

Watching enthralled Penelope struggled to listen to her reply.

"Very promising, I can't believe it"

Wincing silently at a tackle, Penelope could barely tear her eyes away. They were so close, was it possible they were about to win?

One more Stallion touchdown later and the score was level once more. Kicked from the restart the ball went high earning oooh's and aah's from the crowd as it sailed through the air. The teams huddled like ducks under it waiting for the catch, but it was impossible to tell who would get it. Instead, two people went up for the challenge.

Leaping wildly Kaleb and Conor collided in mid-air tumbling to the ground in a heap of limbs. Rising quickly it was obvious Kaleb was fine but Conor on the other hand. Crawling to his knees slowly Penelope felt a pit of dread fall into her stomach. Removing his hand from where it held his forehead he revealed a gash which trickled blood down his face and neck.

Penelope could hardly stop herself. Caroline sounded like she was underwater as she shot out of her seat instantly, eyes fixated on the red smudge that covered a quarter of his face.

She could hear her pulse in her ears and the faint sound of the crowd as flames raked their way through her body igniting her like never before. There was nothing she could do this time, no pencil could stop her, slowly she stalked forward ignoring the pull of Caroline's hand on her shoulder engulfed completely by the thirst.

There was no use, none of the vampires not even Caroline could risk exposing themselves in public, none of them could stop her.

From across the field, Josie watched winded as Conor's team crowded around him. It was accidental of course, Kaleb would never have meant to hurt him like that, especially not with all these vampires around.

Vampires.

Josie almost felt dizzy as she spun around to find her. Penelope, Penelope was here, Penelope no doubt had seen the blood where was she!

"Pen" she called out as she sprinted toward the stands, but she was nowhere to be seen. Glancing back toward the field she could see MG, Kaleb and Lizzie had all heard her cry and understood. And that's when she saw her. Quiet and still as oak, Penelope was standing on the field. Metres from her, she hadn't even seen her.

"Penelope!" Josie called out but it was useless, Penelope was entranced by the blood, led forward by her predatory instinct, in seconds she would pounce tearing into Conor like a piece of paper.

Glancing at the humans Conor's was still where he was before, their team nurse bandaging him, but too slowly, there was no way he would make it in time.

So Josie did the only thing she could do, she ran for her.

"Pen no!" she yelled winded as she pushed herself through the substitutes who'd flooded the field and somehow that caught her attention.

Turning to the sound of her voice Penelope met Josie with dark eyes.

"Penelope breathe it's okay" Josie tried to clam her, but it was useless.

"Penelope you need to stop, there are people everywhere" Josie hissed at her taking a wary step back as Penelope looked over her as a meal. "Penelope please it's me"

Stepping forward once more it seemed like Penelope was stalking her. It was no use. There was nothing Josie could do, Penelope was gone, tipped over the edge into her craving and Josie was too close, too vulnerable, too slow to escape. Close or not, it didn't matter, at that moment the girl in front of her wasn't Penelope, not her Penelope. That was clear to Josie.

With teeth bared, Penelope lunged. All Josie could do was close her eyes and hope it didn't hurt. In 4 hundred years when Penelope finally joined her on the other side, Josie would forgive her, and she would love her all the same.

But nothing came, Penelope's teeth didn't break her skin, she didn't so much as touch her. Instead, Josie heard a slight thump and a cry of pain.

Opening her eyes warily, Penelope was on the ground now, writhing in agony blood spewing from her nostrils. First confusion filled Josie, but after seeing something from the corner of her eye she understood. Lizzie was standing nearby, hidden among the crowd of confused players, hand outstretches slightly, mumbling under her breath.

Lizzie stopped her.

Making brief eye contact Josie nodded before running to Penelope's side.

"She's having a seizure" Josie yelled dispelling the confusion that filled the murmuring crowd around them.

"Give us space. Give them space" she could hear her mother and father's voice as they battled to her side.

"Dad what do we do?" she breathed as they reached them, Lizzie following close by.

"Play it off" he mumbled back just as quietly "Lizzie keep her down I'll get rid of the crowd"

Rising quickly Josie watching as her father shooed away the crow, the Timberwolves and their supporters gathering by the bleachers.

Josie felt sick. Her shaking hands went to Penelope's face trying to hold her a little as she moaned in agony.

"Don't hurt her" she murmured softly watching as Penelope's legs kicked and writhed in pain.

"Are you serious Josie" Lizzie hissed at her sister, hand still outstretched "She was going to kill you!"

Penelope cried out at Lizzie's words, it was clear Lizzie was taking whatever anger she felt over it out on the incapacitated girl.

Lizzie's words ripped through Josie. Penelope had tried to kill her. Her Penelope, the girl she loved, the girl who cared for her, had turned on her like a light switch. It made Josie feel sick, it made her feel stupid but most of all it made her scared. There was something inside Penelope she had underestimated, something dark and primal. There had to be, Josie knew Penelope would never hurt her on purpose, yet still, this happened.

Josie thought she knew Penelope better than anyone when in fact there was a side her she didn't know at all.

Falling back on the grass Josie watched as Kaleb and MG ran to the school for a stretcher. The humans were leaving now, gathered by their teacher, the game abandoned.

Her breathing was low and shallow as a horrible feeling of dread crawled up her back over her shoulder and soaked into her chest. She felt like she was drowning. Josie watched tears streaming down her face sobs bubbling from her lungs as her mother looked over Penelope in worry. In the distance she could see the boys coming, stretcher in hand. Reaching them she watched in silence as Penelope was lifted onto the stiff plank and raising from the grass.

"Everything's going to be fine" her mother's voice washed over her as they began walking steadily ack tot he school but Josie didn't follow.

She sat alone in the centre of the now empty field, watching as the others crowded around Penelope's form. When the heavy gym door shut with a slam she was left in silence tears still streaming, sobs filling the open space.

Josie felt betrayed, utterly scared and empty.

Her mother had been right and Josie doubted anything she could do would fix this, would ever fill this hole in her heart.

_________

Penelope woke with a start. Sitting bolt upright she had to hold in the screech that threatened to erupt from her lips.

Where was she? How did she get there? Why were closed bloodstained? Pushing the blanket off herself frantically she looked around the room.

It was her room. Shrouded in shadow, the streaks of late evening light flooding in through the slit of the curtains. Though it felt off.

How did she get here? Why was she here?

The last thing she remembered was the game. It was going so well, had they won?

Straining she tried to pull her last memory to the surface, but it was hopeless. The only thing she could picture was Josie's face. Marred with fear, lip quivering, eyes calmly shut and...

"She's okay" a quiet but familiar voice came from the corner.

"What did I do?" Penelope's voice quivered as she spoke, had she hurt her. How had it happened?

"You lost control" Caroline's voice was serious but not scornful. Feeling her breath quicken Penelope climbed off the bed.

"During the game, one of the humans was injured, it triggered you, she tried to stop you"

"Did I hurt her at all" Penelope worried, she knew it, she knew something was wrong.

"No, Lizzie stopped you, but it was close" caroline explained calmly as Penelope paced.

Dropping down on the side of her bed Penelope's head fell into her hands.

She'd broken it, she'd broken the only promise she'd made herself. She'd tried to hurt her, the girl she loved, the girl who loved her more than anyone, and she didn't even remember doing it.

Penelope was crippled by guilt, her stomach physically hurt as sobs wracked her body. Would Josie ever be able to be near her again? Would she ever be able to even look at her again?

"Where is she?" Penelope sobbed sniffling softly.

"With Lizzie and her Dad," Caroline said softly, standing she made her way to sit beside Penelope. And though only hours ago this girl had tried to kill her daughter caroline felt for her. She knew what it felt like to be ashamed of her nature.

Lizzie, the blondes name bounced around Penelope's head. She'd kept her promise, she'd taken her out, just like she asked, she saved her sister. Penelope would be eternally grateful.

"Caroline" Penelope took a deep breath trying to settle herself. She knew this ould happen, it was inevitable she should have known the entire time. Penelope should have known she couldn't control it, this was all her fault. "I-I can't do this, not anymore"

"I know" Caroline nodded softly, understanding the severity of Penelope's words. And though it pained her to see the young vampire finally admit it, she knew she was right. "And thats okay"

_________________

"Is she awake yet?" Josie questioned softly. She had been waiting for hours, sitting on the bed talking with Lizzie. Josie had thanked her a hundred times it didn't seem like enough. If Lizzie hadn't thought so quickly Josie would be dead, a thought that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

They had spent the evening prior at the lake as they planned. Josie finding Penelope in the hallway outside her room. She was quiet and reserved, but Josie was growing used to that. Penelope was different now Josie accepted that. The evening was sublime, great food and greater company, soft music over the natural harmony of the lake and the woods nearby. They talked and cuddled and kissed, and when the air grew still and cold they gathered their things and snuck giggling back to Penelope's bedroom.

It had been so normal, it was like nothing ever changed. How had such a perfect evening spawned such a terrible day? The sense of De Ja Vu that filled her made Josie shiver.

"Mom will call us when she is" Lizzie mumbled scrolling through her phone.

In the corner, Alaric was reading, having sent the rest of the student population into curfew with the only exception of dinner the school was quiet and on edge.

Everyone had seen what happened today. Everyone had seen how close they had come to being exposed. None of them wanted to think of what would have happened if they had been.

Hearing her father's phone buzz Josie glanced at him warily, watching as he read whatever message he'd received and replied.

"Ready for dinner?" he spoke clearly setting the book down without marking the page.

"Shouldn't we wait for Penelope?" Josie questioned as her sister rose. Making brief eye contact Lizzie and Alaric didn't know what to do, or how to tell her. There was no dancing around it. It would be easier to just tell her.

"She's not coming for dinner Josie" Alaric spoke clearly watching as multiple phases of confusion flashed across his daughters face.

"What?"

"She not coming dear" he spoke again settling himself on the end of her bed

"Why?" Josie's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the strange look on her father's face. What did he mean?

"It's for the best Josie, it was her idea" his voice was delicate as he spoke as if he thought if words alone ould cause her to crumble into a pile of ash, and in a way he was right.

"What idea," she said louder now, a terrible feeling washing over her as she glanced between him and her sister, who would barely look at her.

"The basement" those two words were enough, Josie understood, Alaric could tell by how her eyes widened slightly.

"No, she can't," springing to her feet Josie stumbled her way past her father heading toward the door.

"Josie its the only option, even she knows that" he tried to explain but it was no use she was gone.

"No, it's not, No!" She yelled as she bolted through the corridor.

They were lying, they had to be lying. Josie felt like she was suffocating all over again. Buried deep within that soil like months ago, it couldn't be true.

______________

"Penelope!"

Penelope watched from within the shadows as the clicking of Josie's shoes grew closer. She knew Josie would be upset, she knew there would be an argument but this is what had to happen. It was the only way.

"What are you doing Penelope" Josie's spat as she finally caught a glimpse of her. From behind the bars, Penelope looked tiny. Surrounded by the scarred walls of the wolf transition chamber she was bathed in shadows.

"Saving your life" her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. From her position seated on the side of the cot, Penelope could see Josie's face perfectly, the light from the entrance highlighting the sorrow on her face.

"No Pen we can help you" Josie paced outside the door for a moment before stopping peering into the dark space desperately.

"I almost killed you Josie" Penelope threw back "In front of a hundred humans"

Penelope thought Josie wouldn't be able to argue with that, it was the truth, but she did anyway.

"It was an accident, you didn't mean it" her voice was shrill as she clung to the bars.

"Don't you see?" Penelope exclaimed loudly standing now "I didn't mean it, I never wanted to hurt you Josie but I couldn't stop, I was out of control. And if that's what's going to happen every time someone gets a paper cut then this is the right thing to do"

Leaning her forehead against the cold hard bars of the cell Josie longed to be close to the girl she loved. If only she would realize if only Josie could show her that they could help her. Instead, Penelope paced slowly running her hand through her hair in distress.

"There has to be another way. Mom must know another way" Josie tried to reason with her once more, her tears were hysterical now as she clutched the bars desperately "Please Pen"

Josie's words cut a hole in Penelope's chest as she forced a smile. Stepping forward Penelope's heart ached, her tears ran freely as Josie's hands came through the bars reaching for Penelope's cheeks, brushing her tears away but Penelope was no longer listening.

Instead, she was trying to memorize as much of Josie's face as she could, the twinkle in her deep chocolate eyes, the loose curl of her hair, her faint sprinkle of freckles, the fullness of her lips.

Leaning between the bars Penelope pressed her lips against Josie's softly, relishing the sweet taste of her lipgloss and the soft warmth of her skin. Their tears mixed on their cheeks as they sobbed together.

Slipping her daylight ring from her finger Penelope took one of Josie's hands from her cheek and pressed it into it. "I need you to keep this safe for me, and I will get it off you soon,"

Josie's heart shattered in her chest as she opened her hand slowly taking in the delicate silver band and deep blue rock. Penelope's voice quivered as she gave in speaking the words with absolution and believing every single one.

"You're not going to come back down here again" she started slowly watching as Josie's eyes went dead, her pupils dilating rapidly. She felt Josie's hands try to push her away and resist as the twin realized what she was doing but Penelope didn't let her. Instead, she brushed away her tears, pushing down her own sobs and continued.

"You won't come down again until school starts. It will be hard, but please know that it is better this way" dropping her hands Josie was completely entranced now, a sight that made guilt ripple through Penelope's body, but this was the only way.

"You won't be sad, you'll research the merge and spend time with Lizzie and your parents. You won't worry about me at all" Taking Josie's hand she kissed it softly watching in tears as Josie's mind absorbed the compulsion fully.

"I won't come back, I won't worry at all" Josie's voice was monotone and dead as she repeated Penelope's compulsion.

"I love you Jojo, always, remember that, please" Penelope swallowed forcefully as the life came back to Josie's eyes and she returned to herself, oblivious.

"I love you too Pen" Josie smiled genuinely, she didn't need to be compelled to say that, Penelope could feel her sincerity even through these iron bars.

Penelope's eyes slipped shut briefly as Josie's hand left her own. She watched in silent tears as Josie left the small underground space without a second glance. Leaning her forehead against the unrelenting cage of the iron before her she tried to breathe. Instead, the frustration that built within her erupted in a frenzy of curses and rattles of the cage as her emotions boiled over.

Falling back on the cot she felt herself blend into the darkness around her, where she belonged. Her heart was empty and broken inside her chest, her tears running into her hairline, her hands balled into fists in the light blanket.

Though however much it hurt and however much she hated the situation she had put them in, a vague sense of relief filled her. She had finally done part of what she set out to do, and though the merge was still a great factor in their future, Penelope had kept Josie safe. 

 

Just like she'd promised.

 

__________________

And there you have it. 

What a ride... I'm sorry if some of you are emotional wrecks, trust me I am too.

Thank you all for your support, I will let you guys know soon when I will be continuing the story.

Let me know some of your theories for what will happen next, will Penelope and Josie's relationship survive this, will they figure out the merge?

Love Always,

~Katie x


	20. Epilogue

Summer in the Salvatore school meant the mass exodus of students from campus.

It was only those who had nowhere else to go that stayed behind.

Landon and Rafael, having left the custody of their foster parents spent the summer hanging out together, wandering the empty halls in search of things to do. 

Hope, who had witnessed the situation Penelope put herself in declined her Aunt Rebekah's invitation home, postponing it for a few weeks. 

Penelope spent the Summer locked in a wolf transition cell. Well, after a few weeks it no longer seemed like a cell. The small space gradually became flooded with books and sheets. A small table and chairs were placed in the corner where she could work in comfort, by the light of the buzzing lamp at her bedside. Having borrowed Lizzie's crystal, every day Penelope practised what she would say to Josie's once she finally came to see her, preparing herself for every possible outcome. Maybe that was cheating, but Penelope couldn't take the chance.

The only time Penelope had left the space all Summer was to shower, in the available bathroom under the school in the cells, and on full moons. On these evening she would pack her research and move temporarily to the library. By night the library was empty, it was safe to assume nobody would come across her, and that was correct. She gathered books both for research and pleasure carting them back to her cell without a soul the wiser.

Penelope had only seen a few people over summer. 

Hope who both before and after her visit home, made a habit of visiting her every Sunday and Wednesday evening to review her notes and just, talk for a little while, like friends.

And Caroline who every day brought Penelope her ration of blood and sometimes along with Alaric came down to review her progress. More than once they had offered for Penelope to leave her cell and join the student upstairs, but each time she refused, burying herself in her books, still doubtful of her self control. 

As Penelope's compulsion had requested Josie's didn't set a foot in the cellar all summer.

Josie instead spent the summer enacting her own research. With the help of Lizzie and her parents, they had dived into the history of the Gemini coven and the Solus searching for an answer. Though every time she seemed on the cusp of happiness, Josie felt a shadow following her that she just couldn't shake. 

When it came to the merge, they had made so many positive steps Hope had begun bringing Penelope their notes ever Sunday to keep her up to date.

Overall, summer had been quite uneventful.

Landon and Rafael's boredom and chess tournament they had begun meaning he was unable to activate any more malivore objects, resulting in a lack of monsters. Life was good.

But all good things had to come to an end, and as Hope undressed and prepared for bed she tried to imagine how the next morning would begin.

Tomorrow was the first day of school. The day Penelope's compulsion would wear off and allow Josie to remember.

"What is she doesn't understand? She could freak out! Is Penelope ready for that?" Lizzie listed some of the many questions that had been haunting her since Summer began. Lizzie had made a habit of spending her evenings with Hope, leaving Josie, who was exhausted from research some peace to rest in their room.

Laying on Hope's bed Lizzie toyed with one of Hope's paintbrushes she'd found by her bedside.

Hope shrugged, turning back to the blonde, Hope wasn't really bothered by Lizzie being in her room anymore. In the beginning, it was sort of a foreign feeling, but Hope soon grew to love it. Lizzie was easy to talk to and hilarious, and nothing filled Hope with happiness quite like spending an evening with Lizzie, watching Netflix, or teaching her about herbs.

"In a few short hours, we'll know," Hope mumbled before she realized what Lizzie was doing "Hey! Those are expensive" she hissed snatching the small utensil from her fingers, Lizzie could knock the bristles out without even realizing.

"Sorry miss fancy pants." Lizzie mumbled pushing herself into a seated position as Hope inspected the brush "But seriously Hope, what are we gonna do?"

"We're going to be ready" Hope reassured her softly, sliding the paintbrush into its cup with the others "What time those Josie's usually wake up?"

"8, sometimes 7:30"

"We'll both set alarms," Hope settled herself down on the bed beside her "We'll be awake and ready for whatever happens. Try not to worry Lizzie, you've been doing so well" 

It was true, Lizzie had been doing well, she'd hardly had any episodes all summer, well apart from the time she threw Hope through her bathroom door, but that was water under the bridge at this stage.

"It's going to break her heart," Lizzie's voice was sorrowful as she played with her hands nervously.

"We'll be there for her" Hope nudged the blonde with her shoulder playfully.

Whether Josie woke up in the morning hating each of their guts, hysterically crying or just happy to see Penelope again they would be ready. She just hoped Penelope would be too.

Bidding Lizzie goodnight she watched as the blonde sauntered down the corridor and around the corner before she left. Locking her bedroom door she tiptoed down the hallway like she had so many times over the last few months.

She prayed the cellar door wouldn't creak as she pulling the rusty handle toward her slipping soundlessly into the darkness below her with a triumphant grin.

"I wasn't expecting you today" Penelope's voice was light as Hope made her way down the steel stairs and through the echoing concrete hallway.

"Why not, I come down here every Sunday" Hope chuckled reaching the bars, her tone quickly turned serious as she spotted Penelope. It was hard to make her out in the low light. Her hair was longer, it hung past her shoulders now curling as it flowed down her back. Her eyes dark from the low light, her skin pale from the lack of sun.

"I don't know today's just different" Penelope noted quietly flicking some pages before her. She hadn't even tried to look at Hope yet, but Hope had grown used to that, rarely was Penelope herself while she visited. Penelope usually asked questions about life above ground in a robotic fashion as is ticking off mental queries. Most of them were bout Josie, of course.

"Are you ready?" the tribrid asked quietly as Penelope's back stiffened at her words.

"I am"

Hope could only see Penelope hands as the worked. The dim light of her lamp illuminating the sheet before her as she scratched whatever notes she'd found into her notebook holding her pen too tight. Penelope had filled 3 of these already this Summer, every page filled with diagrams and sketches of spell altars and possible leads for the merge, the fact the Penelope no longer had use of her magic didn't seem to deter her.

"So you really think she'll understand?"

"She will" Penelope's voice was thoughtful, nervous, slightly full of doubt. Hope hoped that by morning whatever hesitation Penelope harboured would be gone. There was no room to be unsure about this. Penelope needed Josie to be ready for whatever version of Josie came down those steps in the morning.

Hope just wished Penelope was right.


	21. New Book is Published!

Hi, guys,

Just letting you know that 'Part 1' of the continuation of this story 'Gravity' has been published on Both Wattpad and AO3!

Thank you guys for your support I hope you enjoy.

Katie x


End file.
